That's Me Who'll Teach You Anything
by samkou
Summary: NEW UPDATE CHAP 9. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersekolah seperti layaknya teman sebayanya.../ Namun ia sudah menjadi target keusilan Chanyeol...? Tapi ada sesuatu dibalik kepolosan Baekhyun. Baekyeol, HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything.

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, A little bit comedy.

Pairing : Baekyeol, HunHan and others.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, and others member EXO.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Terlihat sebuah mobil hitam elegan berhenti didepan sebuah sekolah elit, menunggu untuk orang yang ada didalamnya keluar.

"Nahhh Baekkie kita sudah sampai, ayo turun" ajak seorang namja kepada orang yang yang duduk disampingnya

Greepp!

Namja itupun terhenti saat ingin menuruni mobil karena tangannya ditahan.

"Mmmm ada apa Baekkie? Kau masih gugup?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Dan yang orang disampingnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Gwaenchana, ne!" ucapnya meyakinkan sambil mengusap rambut orang yang dipanggil Baekkie.

"Ne"

Mereka akhirnya turun dari mobil dan menuju kehalaman sekolah. Namun langkah mereka berdua terhenti karena ada beberapa anak yang muncul mendadak dihadapan mereka.

.

.

"Waaaaa! Siapa anak kecil ini? Kenapa kau membawa anak SD kesekolah kita? Apa kau sedang mengasuh anak?" ejek seorang namja jangkung yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dide[an mereka berdua, sambil memperhatikan seorang namja kecil yang berlindung dibelakang namja didepannya.

"Bukan urusanmu minggir" kata seorang namja dengan nada mengusir.

"Oh Luhan hyung dia imut juga, sama sepertimu, dia baru disini?" kata salah seorang namja yang juga lumayan tinggi namun tidak lebih tinggi dari namja yang pertama, dia memiliki wajah yang lebih imut.

"Sehun jangan ikut-ikutan juga!" ancam namja yang ternyata bernama Luhan, yang pipinya sedikit merona karena dibilang imut.

"Arasseo hyung jangan bertampang galak begitu, aku tidak akan menggoda lagi, tapi aku tidak jamin kalau itu Chanyeol, hehe" kata Sehun cengingisan karena melihat tampang galak Luhan yang terkesan imut itu.

"Ahhh aku tau, dia juga salah satu keluargamu kan? Ngomong-ngomong apa semua keluargamu itu ukurannya mini-mini ya ahahahahaha, ada kau, kyungsoo dan sekarang anak kecil ini ckckck ahahahahaha" ejek Chanyeol lagi, dan teman-temannyapun ikut tertawa.

"Ck kalian cerewet sekali, keluargaku bukan urusan kalian! Awas kami mau lewat" dengus Luhan kesal sembari sedikit mendorong orang yang ada didepannya karena jalannya terhalangi. Mereka berduapun berjalan sedikit cepat.

.

.

"Luhan hyung siapa dia? Apa dia teman hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan dan memegang lengan Luhan.

"Ahhh! Bisa dibilang begitu juga sih, bagaimana ya mmmmm, lebih tepatnya mereka teman-teman kyungsoo" jawab Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Mereka teman kyungie?" tanya baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Dan akan menjadi teman-temanmu juga, huft!" jawab Luhan sedikit khawatir.

"Eh?"

"Ayo aku antar keruang guru, sebentar lagi akan masuk, nanti kau akan bertemu guru yang akan mengantar dan memperkenalkanmu dikelas barumu" ajak Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ah hyung tapi aku ta-takut, aku masih gugup, kenapa tidak hyung saja yang mengantarku?" rengek baekhyun manja.

"Tidak bisa Baekkie-ah, kelas kita berbeda, lagipula aku satu tingkat diatasmu. Jangan takut ya, nanti dikelasmu yang baru kau bisa bertemu Kyungsoo" jelas Luhan masih dengan nada lembutnya dan sedikit mengelus rambut baekhyun. Baekhyunpun mengangguk.

"Kajja!"

.

.

**Di ruang kelas...**

.

Di dalam ruang kelas anak-anak masih gaduh karena guru mereka belum datang padahal jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Setelah beberapa menit kegaduhan berlangsung kemudian datanglah seorang guru.

"Tenang semuanya tenang!" teriak guru yang baru masuk kedalam kelas, dan kelaspun mulai tenang.

"Maaf saya telat masuk kelas, tapi sepertinya kalian menyukainya?" kata guru tersebut.

"Tentu saja Park songsaenim, kami akan lebih senang kalau songsaenim tidak usah masuk sekalian" kata seorang siswa dengan pelan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, bisa katakan lebih keras Tao?" tanya guru tersebut dengan tatapan hendak menghukum.

"Ah-ah tidak songsaenim hehe, maksudku tadi aku sudah tidak sabar pelajarannya segera dimulai" jawab Tao salah tingkah.

"Baiklah klau begitu, tapi aku membawa sedikit kabar gembira untuk kalian" kata Park songsae dengan senyumannya. Para siswa mulai menebak-nebak apa kabar gembira tersebut. Apa akan pulang cepat?.

"Kau, masuklah kemari temui teman-teman barumu" kata Park songsae kepada seorang siswa yang berdiri didepan pintu yang sedari tadi gugup.

Kemudian masuklah seorang siswa imut dengan malu-malu kedepan kelas dan tentu saja satu kelas tadi jadi semakin ribut. Sampai ada yang bersiul ria, dan para wanitapun sampai menata cara duduk mereka.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" pinta Park songsae.

"A-annyeong hasseyo! By-Byun Baekhyun imnida" kata baekhyun terbata

Woaaaa! Itulah respon yang Baekhyun dapat dari seisi kelas, mereka senang karena sekarang mempunyai teman sekelas yang imut, dari wajah, suara dan kelakuannya.

"Sepertinya teman sekelasmu senang Baekhyun-ssi, nah sekarang kau boleh duduk ditempat yang kosong itu" kata Park songsae seraya menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Terima kasih Park songsaenim" Baekhyun mohon diri menuju tempat duduknya.

Terlihat dua namja dipojok sedang mengobrol saat pelajaran sedang dimulai.

"Hey Sehun! Bukankah itu anak SD yang bersama Luhan tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmmm, tapi dia bukan anak SD, kau lihatkan dia teman sekelas kita" balas Sehun.

"Dia itu sepupu Luahannie hyung, dan otomatis sepupu kyungsoo juga, dan kenapa nama kelurga mereka berbeda, itu juga sama seperti kyungsoo. Yang bersaudara itu ibu mereka. Dan aku rasa mereka bertiga menuruni gen ibunya yang kuat. Lihat saja tampang mereka seperti yeoja. Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat baekhyun saat main kerumah Luhannie hyung dulu dan adudududuh.." jelas sehun panjang lebar yang akhirnya diam setelah dijewer Chanyeol karena ceritanya yang terlalu panjang.

"Ceritamu kepanjangan hentikan, tapi sepertinya anak SD itu asik untuk diganggu sampai menangis heheheh" senyuman jahil Chanyeol mulai terlihat.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Sudah ganggu orang lain saja, Luhannie hyung bisa memarahiku habis-habisan nanti kalau Baekhyun benar-benar sampai menangis, Luhannie hyung sepertinya lebih khawatir dengan baekhyun daripa-" ucapan sehun lagi-lagi terhenti, tapi kali ini tidak dijewer melainkan ditatap tajam oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi membahas pacarmu itu terus, hah! Saat dulu aku mau mengganggu Kyungsoo kau juga begitu, kenapa kau takut dengan Luhan si muka yeoja seperti itu hah!" Chanyeol memarahi Sehun dengan kesal.

"Bukan begitu tapi- aduhhh!" untuk kesekian kalinya, ucapan Sehun terpotong. Dan kali ini bukan jeweran atau tatapan Chanyeol yang menghentikannya, tapi penghapus. Ya benar penghapus yang dilayangkan oleh Park Songsae.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak, kalau tidak bisa keluar saja!" bentak Park songsae. Kedua orang yang dimarahi hanya mengangguk-angguk saja tanda mengerti.

Chanyeol jadi tambah kesal, saat pandangannya melihat kedepan dilihatnya Baekhyun cekikian melihat kearahnya yang sedang dimarahi. Sadar Chanyeol juga melihat kearahnya, baekhyunpun segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kedepan.

'Kau menertawaiku anak kecil, lihat saja aku akan membalasmu. Tapi tidak sekarang, kubiarkan kau bersenang-senang dulu. Aku benci melihat namja dengan wajah sepertimu, lebih tepatnya wajahmu' batin Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannnya.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

**.**

"I-ini untukmu" kata seorang anak laki-laki sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga kepada seorang anak yang cantik didepannya. Mereka sedang berada disebuah taman kota. Terlihat banyak anak-anak bermain disana. Tapi hanya anak didepannya inilah yang menarik perhatiannya, dia sendirian memetik bunga. Meski hanya bertemu beberapakali dia sangat menyukainya. Mungkin ini yang disebut cinta monyet.

"Untukku?" tanya anak dengan polosnya.

"I-iya sudah ambil saja, ini" katanya malu-malu.

"Terimaka-ah" belum sempat anak tadi berterimakasih, dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah ciuman yang mendarat dipipinya.

"Kau?" pipi baekhyun merona merah.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda kenapa anda disini, tuan dan nyonya mencari anda" kata seseorang yang sedang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan sedikit berlari.

"Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tu-tuan muda? Ja-jadi kau seorang namja?" tanya anak yang mencium tadi, dengan wajah panik.

"Ummm" jawabnya dengan menganggukan kepala.

"Ke-kenapa kau di-diam saja saat aku menci-ci-ciumu arggh tidak lupakan, kau bodohhhh!" teriak anak itu sambil berlari meninggalkan anak cantik yang sedikit shock karena bentakannya.

.

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Arggghh! Kenapa mimpi itu tiba-tiba datang lagi. Ini pasti gara-gara anak SD itu. Inilah kenapa aku benci melihat namja dengan wajah seperti yeoja, itu membuatku mengingat kenangan yang cukup mengerikan untuk anak berumur 10 tahun. Dan lagi setelah itu aku jadi bahan ejekan teman-temanku karena tidak bisa membedakan gender, bodoh! Tapi itu bukan salahku, itu salah anak itu kenapa rambutnya sedikit panjang padahal dia namja, kenapa dia suka mengumpulkan bunga daripada bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya, kenapa wajahnya cantik melebihi seorang yeoja, kenapa dia mau menerima bungaku saat kuberikan dan kenapa dia tidak berteriak atau memukulku tapi malahan pipinya merona saat aku cium? Jadi siapa yang salah? Aku atau dia? Dan aku berani bertaruh, kalau teman-temanku berada dalam posisiku, mereka pasti juga akan salah menilai anak itu sebagai seorang yeoja.

Arrrgghhhh! Menyebalkan. Dan yang membuat aku sebal hari ini adalah, dia Byun Baekhyun MENTERTAWAKANKU, beraninya dia padahal dia baru sehari bersekolah sudah berani macam-macam denganku. Kalau bukan karena Sehun, aku sudah mengerjainya langsung tadi. Lihat saja kau dasar anak SD.

.

**-Chanyel Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Untuk bebereapa hari ini Chanyeol belum meluncurkan aksinya, dan sekarang tiba waktunya! Dan tepat sekali sekarang adalah jam pelajaran olahraga. Mata chanyeol mencari diamana targetnya berada, dan ketemu!

'Hey anak SD sedikit berkeringat dipelajaran ini aku rasa cukup baik untukmu, hehehe' batin chanyeol seulas senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

"Yak! Semua berkumpul sekarang lakukan pemanasan berpasangan, cepat jangan malas-malasan" perintah Donghae songsaenim yang merupakan guru olahraga.

"Hey kau Sehun, kau jangan melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Kalian pasti malah akan membuat keributan" kata Donghae songsae, melarang Sehun melakukan pemanasan dengan Chanyeol. Karena mereka pasti hanya bermain-main dan mengganggu yang lain.

"Wae? Songsaenim berlebihan" kata Sehun mengeluh.

"Kau Sehun lakukan dengan Kyungsoo dan kau Chanyeol lakukan dengan anak baru itu!" perintah Donghae songsaenim.

"Ahh aku tidak mau, nanti dia menyusahkan dan merengek songsaenim, biar dia dengan Kai saja, aku dengan Tao! Kau maukan Kai? Iyakan, mau ya?" pinta Sehun kepada songsaenim dan Kai.

"Kau ini sudah jangan banyak protes lakukan saja"

"Ah tidak apa-apa songsae biar aku melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo" pinta Kai kepada songsaenim.

"Baiklah kalu itu maumu. Baik semuanya aku beri waktu 15 menit, kalian buat 4 barisan dengan saling berhadapan dengan pasangan kalian"

Murid-murid pun segera membuat barisan, dan tidak ketinggalan juga ada Tao-Sehun yang melakukan pemanasan dengan tenang damai karena tidak ada yang hendak dibicarakan. Ada Kai-Kyungsoo yang melakukannya dengan malu-malu, kenapa malu-malu? Karena mereka sepertinya mempunyai perasaan terpendam, terlihat Kyungsoo yang pipinya memerah saat kakinya dipegangi kai karena membantunya melakukan sit-up namun mata Kai tidak lepas memandang wajah Kyungsoo, dan sama merekapun tidak banyak bicara. Tapi berbeda dengan pasangan yang satunya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak protes karena dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja karena dia ingin mulai menjahilinya.

"Umm Chanyeol-ah ayo, tapi kita mau melakukan apa dulu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau duduk, sejajarkan kakimu, aku akan membantumu melemaskan otot" perintah Chanyeol.

"Ne" Baekhyunpun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol.

"Pegang ujung kakimu, aku akan mendorong punggungmu, tapi tahan mungkin akan sedikit sakit" kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Ah Appo Chanyeol-ah, kau mendorongku terlalu keras" rintih baekhyun karena otot kakinya sedikit sakit.

"Ah mian, tadikan sudah kubilang akan sedikit sakit, apa kau mau nanti keseleo atau terkilir saat melakukan olah raga yang sebenarnya hah?" omel Chanyeol yang tidak peduli. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang push-up, aku akan menahanmu sedikit, tapi tahan mungkin akan sedikit berat" perintah Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyunpun segera memposisikan tubuhnya. Baekhyunpun melakukan push-up namun tangan Chanyeol berada dipunggungnya, Chanyeol akan menekan tangannya saat Baekhyun akan mengangkat tubuhnya, dan tentu saja itu berat meski dengan satu tangan tapi tangan Chanyeol itu besar. Dan Baekhyunpun kembali kewalahan.

"Be-berat Chanyeol-ah.." rintih Baekhyun yang keberatan menahan tekanan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kan sudah kubilang, akan sedikit berat, sudah tahan saja 5 kali lagi setelah itu selesai" kata Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Ne" jawab Baekhyun singkat dan kemudian selesai dengan pemanasannya. Baekhyun hanya menurut apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, tapi pemanasan yang mereka lakukan sedikit berlebihan karena memang itu yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

"Umm Chanyeol-ah sekarang giliran aku yang akan membantumu" kata Baekhyun dengan senyum manis diwajahnya yang juga dipenuhi keringat.

"Ah tidak usah, aku tidak perlu pemanasanpun aku juga tidak akan keseleo"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Yak sudah cukup, sekarang tetap pada posisi kalian. Sekarang kita akan mempelajari basic bermain basket. Aku tau diantara kalian ada yang sudah mahir, tapi banyak teman kalian yang belum mengerti, jadi kalian akan melakukan passing ditempat secara bergantian, mengerti" kata Donghae songsae tiba-tiba yang kemudian dilakukan oleh semua muridnya.

"Chanyeol-ah ajari aku ya hehe" senyum manis kembali terukir diwajah baekhyun, yang tambah membuat kesal Chanyeol.

'Anak ini masih bisa tersenyum rupanya' batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun segera melakukan passing, dia melemparnya dengan pelan pada awalnya dan Baekhyunpun bisa mengimbangi. Namun lama-lama Chanyeol melemparnya dengan keras membuat Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan menangkapnya, dia sampai terdorong kebelakang setiap kali bola dilemparkan. Lama-lama semakin kuat dan akhirnya Baekhun terjatuh karena lemparannya terlalu kuat.

Brukkk

"Ah sakit!" rintih Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa bisa jatuh begitu, hanya begitu saja kau tidak kuat, kau inikan namja, daritadi kau menyusahkanku. Kau seperti anak SD saja" ejek Chanyeol tanpa membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun masih kesakitan dibawah begitu juga tangannya yang dari tadi menahan bola passing-an dari Chanyeol.

"Ah ma-maaf kalau aku menyusahkanmu, kita ulangi lagi ne" kata Baekhyun mencoba berdiri.

"Ah tidak usah aku sudah malas, sebentar lagi aku mau main basket yang sungguhan" kata Chanyeol yang langsung pergi dengan senyuman sedikit puas. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti disitu untuk menjahili Baekhyun.

Kemudian terlihat beberapa anak yang ditunjuk Donghae songsaenim sedang bermain basket, dan diantaranya ada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka bermain dengan bagus. Baekhyun hanya melihat dari sisi lapangan, dia terkesima melihat pertandingan basket secara langsung, karena ini baru pertamakali untuknya. Dan akan banyak lagi hal 'pertama kali' untuk Baekhyun.

'Saatnya melancarkan aksi' batin Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun dari bangku penonton.

Terjadi perebutan bola yang sengit. Terlihat seseorang didepan Chanyeol yang sedang dia hadang hendak mengumpan bola kepada temannya, Chanyeol membiarkan orang didepannya mempassing bola, namun Chanyeol tidak merebut bola itu malah menyenggol tangan orang didepannya tentu saja dengan trik agar dia tidak terlihat sengaja. Dan bola itupun melambung keluar lapangan sehingga mengenai orang yang ada didekatnya. Dan bola itupun mengarah kekepala Baekhyun.

DUG

"Ah!" teriak Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terkena bola basket dengan cukup keras.

"Ah Baekhyunnie gwaenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang khawatir.

"Ne gwaenchana, tapi pusing Kyungie" kata baekhyun masih terlihat kesakitan.

"Ah mian, aku tidak sengaja" kata salah seorang murid yang melemparkan bola tadi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kau tidak sengaja" balas Baekhyun dengan sedikit senyum.

'Ck kau masih bisa tersenyum rupanya, bagus! Aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini, kita lanjutkan besok' batin Chanyeol dengan tersenyum puas. Akhirnya setelab beberapa menit pelajaran olahragapun selesai. Dan mereka kembali kekelas.

"Chanyeol aku memperhatikanmu daritadi" kata Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau memperhatikanku? Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol usil.

"Bodoh! Aku melihatmu daritadi, kau sengaja mengerjai Baekhyun kan? Dan yang tadi juga karena ulahmu kan?"

"Sedikit" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu berlebihan, aku rasa baekhyun itu berbeda dari yang lain" kata sehun memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja berbeda, lihat dia itu seperti anak SD, dan wajahnya juga berbeda dia berwajah yeoja tidak sepertiku yang tampan ini"

"Maksudku bukan itu, tapi entahlah aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi Luhannie hyung selalu khawatir kalau itu menyangkut Baekhyun"

"Kau berlebihan, jelas saja khawatir karena dari yang aku lihat Baekhyun itu bodoh, kikuk" kata Chanyeol tetap dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah kau ini, terserahlah" kata Sehun pasrah dengan temannya yang keras kepala jika menyangkut hal mengerjai orang.

Dirumah Luhan...

Terlihat tiga orang namja berada diruang tamu yang mewah. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Hari ini Kyungsoo berkunjung kerumah Luhan, dan Baekhyun dia memang tinggal dengan Luhan sejak 6 tahun lalu.

"Baekhyunie, bagaimana hari ini sekolahmu, menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Ne hyung, menyenangkan meski sedikit melelahkan. Sepertinya aku perlu banyak belajar lagi tentang sekolah. Ternyata banyak hal yang menyenangkan. Hyung ajari dan ceritakan lebih banayak lagi, kyungie kau juga ya!" pinta Baekhyun dengan antusias. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan tersenyum, senang melihat sepupunya yang semakin hari semakin terbuka.

"Melelahkan? Apa yang membuatmu lelah?" tanya Luhan khawatie

"Iya, tadi sudah mulai pelajaran olahraga hyung dan kepala Baekhyun sudah terkena bola basket" terang Kyungsoo.

"Omo, benarkah, sakitkah?" Luhan dengan segera melihat dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun, memastikan tidak ada luka.

"Sedikit pusing hyung tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Oh iya tadi aku melakukan semuanya dengan Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun dengan senangnya, sudah tidak terlihat rasa sakitnya.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol maksudmu? Apa kau dijahilinya? Mana, dimana yang sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Mmm ani hyung, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia mengajariku malahan. Dia orang yang baik" jelas Baehyun dengan sumringah. Luhan menatap seakan tidak percaya, benarkah Chanyeol tidak menjahili baekhyun? Lalu dia menatap Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang berarti tidak tahu.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau harus menjaga Baekhyun, ara?"

"Ara hyung"

Tidak berlebihan memang jika Luhan terlalu memperhatikan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun memang berbeda. Dia sangat polos, mungkin benar jika dibilang seperti anak SD. Itu karena Baekhyun jarang sekali keluar rumah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Bukannya tidak boleh, tetapi memang dia tidak mau. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun enggan meninggalkan rumah, itu disebabkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Oh ya benar, dimana orang tua Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Luhan? Itu karena mereka sudah meninggal.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali segala aktivitas, seperti halnya sekolah. Semuanya terlihat menyenangkan dan damai. Terlihat seorang namja yang dengan senangnya menuju kesuatu ruang kelas.

"Luhaaaan hyuuuunggg!" suara baekhyun sudah terdengar, padahal dia masih diluar ruang kelas luhan.

"Le-lepaskan" Luhan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka berdua, sambil mendorong jauh tubuh Sehun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun kecewa, jelas saja dia kecewa yang tiba-tiba ciumannya dilepaskan saat sedang mesra-mesranya.

PLETAK!

Jitakan melayang dikepala Sehun "Yak! Apa kau tidak dengar suara Baekhyun, dia menuju kemari"

"Ahhhh! Biarkan saja, dia kan saudaramu" elak Sehun sambil kembali hendak mencium Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Luhan hyungggg! Ayo kekantin" ajak Baekhyun seketika dia sampai didepan pintu ruang kelas. Baekhyun menyaksikan adegan didepannya.

"Ahhh ada Sehunnie juga ya, ayo ikut kekantin juga!" ajak Baekhyun tak menghiraukan adegan didepannya.

Luhan dan Sehun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan sedikit kaget dan canggung.

"A-ayo bakhyun-ah, ayo kekantin" balas Luhan kikuk. Untung baekhyun tidak membahas apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak kekantin saja bersama temanmu!" kata Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Aaaa itu kyungsoo tidak bisa karena dia ingat harus ada yang ia kerjakan diperpustakaan, Chanyeol juga pergi bersama teman-temannya, dan yang lain sudah pergi dulu kekantin, Sehun juga langsung kesini kan? Makanya aku mengajak Luhan hyung saja, sekalian kan ada kau Sehunnie hehehe" terang baekhyun panjang lebar dengan gaya imutnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Sehun, jangan jutek dan kau meninggalkan temanmu kelaparan" kata Luhan sedikit menggerutu.

"Baiklah kami berdua akan menemanimu, kajja" ajak Luhan yang langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Sehun dibelakangnya.

Dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya Sehun mengikuti dari belakang 'Ah kenapa anak ini mengganggu disaat sedang asik-asiknya, huh!' batin sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

Dikantin...

Mereka bertiga sudah duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia dikantin dan juga sudah lengkap dengan makanan yang mereka pesan. Mereka bertiga makan dengan hikmatnya, sampai kata-kata baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Sehun tersedak.

"Hyung, yang kalian lakukan tadi itu berciuman kan?" tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya sambil melirik bergantian dua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Kontan saja dua orang itu tersedak dengan apa yang sudah ada dimulut mereka.

BRUUUP

Air yang mereka minum menyemprot secara bersamaan seketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan parahnya baekhyun hanya cengar-cengir tanpa dosa menunggu jawaban.

"A-apa kau bilang baekhyun-ah?" tanya Sehun gagap, dia kira Baekhyun sudah melupakan kejadian yang tadi, tapi sekarang malah membahasnya.

"Tadi Sehunnie yang kau lakukan bersama Luhannie-hyung itu namanya berciu-"

"Cukup! Lebih baik habikan makananmu ne" potong Luhan menghentikan kalimat yang hendak dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Ani hyung, ceritakan dulu tentang yang tadi, ceritakan" rengek Baekhyun

Wajah Luhan tampak memerah. "A-apa yang harus diceritakan?" wajah Luhan sudah merah karena malu.

"Kenapa wajah hyung memerah? Ahhh aku ingat setiap kali Sehunnie menyiummu wajah hyung selalu merah, memang kenapa wajah hyung bisa memerah seperti itu?" tanya baekhyun tanpa dosa, sedang yang ditanya wajahnya semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang semakin salah tingkah menghadapi anak yang kelewat polos ini.

"Ap-apa maksudmu se-setiap kali baekki-ah?"

"Hu-um, aku sering melihat kalian berdua seperti itu, kalian terlalu asik sehingga tidak melihat keadaan sekitar, dan juga setiap melakukan hal itu Luhannie hyung selalu mengeluarkan suara aneh, mengapa bisa seperti itu hyung? Sehunnie apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhannie-hyung? Ceritakan padaku!" terang Baekhyun panjang lebar tanpa dosa.

GUBRAKKK

Seketika Sehun jatuh dari tumpuannya dimeja, dia mencoba bangkit dan masih bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan yang baekhyun layangkan, tidak mungkin dia akan menceritakannya. Itu bukan hal yang bisa diceritakan tapi dilakukan, pikir Sehun. Begitu juga Luhan yang entah sudah keberapa kali tersedak mendengar celotehan sepupunya itu, ingin sekali dia kabur dari tempat itu.

"Baek-baekkie-ah apa yang kau bicarakan, cepat habiskan makananmu sebentar lagi mau masuk, atau kau mau kutinggal" ancam Luhan.

"Ani hyunggg" rengek baekhyun.

"A-aku hanya iri melihat kalian berdua, aku hanya ingin tau, dari yang aku dengar ciuman itu adalah bentuk rasa cinta dan kasih sayang, makanya aku juga ingin tau, dan dari apa yang aku lihat. Hyung sepertinya menerima rasa itu dari Sehunnie, begitu sebaliknya hiks...hiks... jangan marahi aku hyung!" rengek Baekhyun dengan tampang imutnya. Dan jelas Luhan tidak tega.

"Baekhyunnie, bukan maksudku memarahimu jadi jangan menangis ne, a-aku a-akan menceritakannya, tapi kapan-kapan ok" kata Luhan akhirnya, sedikit merasa kasihan pada baekhyun yang ternyata sedikit cemburu kalau hyungnya itu melupakannya jika bersama sehun.

"Arasseo,, tapi ajari aku!"

BRAKKK

Sekali lagi Sehun jatuh, tak bisa berkata apa-apa sejak tadi, shock lebih tepatnya untuk saat ini. Sungguh ajaib dia bisa bertemu anak seperti baekhyun. Dan luhan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Saat hyung sudah menceritakannya, kemudian ajari aku hyung, hyungkan hyungku, hyung juga menyanyangi dan mencintaiku kan? Begitu pula aku, jadi tidak masalah melakukannya, iya kan?" pinta baekhyun antusias, yang benar-benar tidak merasa jika dua orang yang ada didekatnya sudah kehilangan akal untuk menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan permintaan ajaibnya.

'OMAIGAT! Apa yang dipirkirkan anak ini, bodoh bodoh kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau dia ada disekitarku saat aku bermesraan dengan Sehun. Aku harus lebih mengawasinya dan sedikit lebih waspada menghadapi baekhyun yang kelewat polos. Arrghhh, aku juga malu karena disampingku ada Sehun.' batin Luhan, Luhan mencoba setenang mungkin untuk menanggapi sepupunya itu.

"Baekhyunnie bukankah kita sekelurga selalu mencium pipi ataupun keningmu disaat kau mau tidur, hmmm"

"Ah tidak, itu beda hyung, aku mau yang seperti hyung dan sehunnie lakukan tadi, disini, dibibir" kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk bibir Luhan kemudian bibirnya.

JEGERRRR

Inilah yang kata-kata yang ditakutkan Luhan akan keluar dari mulut baekhyun, BIBIR. OMAIGAT. Luhan mulai frustasi dan sesekali melirik Sehun, Sehun hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang

"Kalau hyung tidak mau, bagaimana kalauuuu Sehunnie yang mengajariku? Yeaay!" kata Baekhyun dengan senangnya. Sedangkan Sehun entahlah mungkin sudah terjengkang kebelakang. Dan Luhan, tentu saja shock dan tersedak lagi mungkin.

"Tidak! Baekhyun hentikan, sudah. Aku, hyungmu yang akan mengajarkannya, tapi tidak untuk waktu dekat, mengerti! Sekarang kembali kekelas dan jangan membahas ini lagi! Kau Sehun juga kembali kekelas bawa Baekhyun bersamamu. Ah tidak, aku saja yang akan mengantar kalian. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian berduaan. Kajja!" kata Luhan dengan super cepatnya, dia salah tingkah. Baekhyun hanya melihat hyungnya dengan heran dan menurutinya untuk kembali kekelas. Dan sepanjang jalan menuju kekelas Sehun dan Baekhyun, Luhan mencoba mengingatkan Sehun agar tidak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun dan sehun hanya cengar-cengir melihat pacarnya itu sedikit cemburu. Dan Luhan meminta sehun juga untuk menjaga Baekhyun agar tidak menayakan hal aneh itu kepada orang lain.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini juga FF yg [ernah Sam post di fp FB. Akan Sam lanjut disini. Mind to review again?


	2. Chapter 2

**That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything.

Author : Sam / SamKou

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, A little bit comedy.

Pairing : Baekyeol, HunHan and others.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, and others member EXO.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Hmmm, dasar anak SD bodoh, berciuman saja tidak tahu. Tapi bagaimana ya? Apa aku yang akan mengajarinya? Akkhhh tidak mungkin, apa kejadian 6 tahun lalu kurang membuatku trauma, dasar bodoh kau Park Chanyeol. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan menggunakannya untuk menjahilimu hahahaha. Tunggu saja!

.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Murid-murid berhamburan diluar kelas padahal pelajaran sudah dimulai, itu dikarenakan para guru dan staff sedang melakukan sebuah rapat. Murid-murid memanfaatkan waktu tersebut.

"Ada apa melihatku begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Hehe ani, ummm siapa yeoja tadi, temanmu?" kata orang yang ada didepannya.

"Iya"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Tifanny"

"Chanyeollie menyukainya?"

"Hmm"

"Sudah pacaran?"

"Hampir"

"Berarti belum seperti Sehun dan Luhan hyung ya? Sudah ciuman?"

"Ck, kau cerewet sekali! Sudah jangan banyak tanya!" bentak Chanyeol kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Dan kenapa kau mengikuti terus, sudah pergi sana!" usir Chanyeol, tapi anak didepannya hanya menggeleng. Dan jelas anak itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Ani, aku mau sama Chanyeollie, aku sendirian" kata Baekhyun manja.

"Aduuuuh, sana pergi cari hyungmu atau siapa saja sana!"

"Hyung bersama Sehunnie, dan Sehunnie bilang aku tidak boleh mengganggu, dia bilang mereka akan sibuk. Dan Kyungie juga tidak bisa, akhir-akhir ini dia sering keperpustakaan dengai Kai. Jadi aku sendirian, dan kulihat Chanyeol juga sendirian sekarang, jadi lebih baik kalau kita bersama. Itu lebih menyenangkan hehehehe" jelas Baekhyun dengan muka innocentnya, membuat Chanyeol tambah kesal.

'Sialan kau Sehun, kau malah enak-enak bermesraan dengan pacarmu itu eoh, dan lagi Kai, oh tidak apakah dia juga sudah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo? Sial, tinggal aku yang jomblo, lihat saja sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan Tifanny noona hahaha. Tapi untuk sekarang kenapa aku harus bersama anak SD pengganggu ini, menyebalkan!' batin Chanyeol sambil mendengarkan celotehan Baekhyun yang sangat lucu juga ternyata pikirnya. 'What? Lucu, ah pasti maksudku lucu seperti anak SD kebanyakan hahahaha, dan tidak ada yang lain' itulah pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk didalam kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa cari orang lain"

"Aniyo, aku ingin bersama Chanyeol, kita belum mengobrol banyak"

"Ck, terserah kau saja!" kata Chanyeol yang akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun, tentu saja Baekhyun tetap keukeh mengikuti Chanyeol. Kemanapun Chanyeol pergi, baekhyun mengekorinya, mereka berdua sudah seperti induk ayam dan anaknya. Mereka sudah hampir sampai kebelakang sekolah.

BRUK

Chanyeol berhenti dan membalikkan badan tiba-tiba dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun yang dibelakangnya tidak siap dan menabrak tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?"

"Aku kesepian Chanyeollie, biarkan aku mengikutimu" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Terserah, tapi jangan berjalan dibelakangku" kata Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dengan sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun sekarang berjalan disamping Chanyeol dengan senyum puas. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun, dan saat mata mereka bertemu segera Chanyeol membuang mukanya, dan tentu saja Baekhyun tersenyum dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kebelakang sekolah"

"Eh? Apakah disana menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan"

Percakapan yang mereka lakukan hanya tanya jawab singkat. Dan yang memulainya pasti Baekhyun. Dan sampailah mereka ditempat tujuan.

"Waaaa! Ternyata disini menyenangkan juga, tempatnya damai dan sejuk" kata Baekhyun setelah merasakan angin segar menerpa tubuhnya.

"Tempat ini tidak buruk dan lumayan bersih, hanya saja mereka tidak menyadarinya, aku dan Sehun kadang sering kesini hanya untuk mengobrol" untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang tanpa nada kesalnya.

"Waahh, aku akan sering kesini!" kata Baekhyun polos sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun menatap kearah langit dengan tersenyum, seakan memberi tanda kalau dia sekarang bahagia.

"Ummm Chanyeollie, kau mirip eommamu atau appamu?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tau saja, kalau aku mirip ibuku" terlihat Baekhyun masih memandangi langit.

"Aku mirip ayahku, makanya aku tampan" jawab Chanyeol yang akhirnya memilih untuk meladeni Baekhyun daripada harus mengalami keheningan diantara mereka berdua yang membuatnya canggung.

"Benar, Chanyeol tampan" kata Baekhyun setuju, yang tentu saja entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol senang padahal yang mengatakan itu adalah seorang namja.

"Apa eomma Chanyeol cantik?"

"Ne"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol pikir pertanyaan Baekhyun sudah melantur kemana-mana, tapi biarlah. Karena Chanyeol pikir wajar karena dia memang seperti anak SD.

"Aku ingin memeluknya"

"Mwo? Ke-kenapa kau mau memeluk eommaku. Peluk saja eommamu sendiri!" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya, dia heran dengan jalan pikiran anak SD ajaib yang ada didepannya ini.

"Aku sudah lama tidak memeluk eomma, dan eommanya Luhannie hyungpun sekarang sedang ke Jepang. Aku ingin memeluk eomma" kata Baekhyun terlihat sedikit sendu.

"Ck dasar kau anak mami, ditinggal sebentar begitu saja sudah kangen dengan eommamu. Memangnya kemana eommamu pergi?"

"Disana" kata Baekhyun menunjuk kearah langit dengan senyuman mengembang terukir dibibirnya. Dan Chanyeolpun mengikuti kemana arah tangan Baekhyun, dan sekarang Chanyeolpun mengerti.

"Oh maaf" kata Chanyeol sedikit menyesal dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Hehehe tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Oh iya appaku juga ada disana. Lihat mereka sedang mengawasiku, jadi aku tidak ditinggalkan"

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kesepian, aku merindukan eomma dan appa. Biasanya jika seperti ini Luhannie hyung akan memelukku. Tapi dia sedang sibuk, begitu juga dengan Kyungie, huft!" sesal Baekhyun.

"O" jawab Chanyeol yang hanya ber 'O' ria.

"Chanyeollie!" panggil Baekhyun dengan manja. Chanyeol menoleh dan sedikit kikuk saat melihat kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya dan sepertinya chanyeol sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Peluk" jawab Baekhyun to the point.

"WHAT?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan permintaan gila Baekhyun.

"Sekaliiii saja, karena aku merindukan eomma dan appa hiks" rengek Baekhyun yang seperti sudah mulai terisak.

'Tunggu apa-apaan ini, anak ini sungguh... akhhhh. Tunggu dulu jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau hanya boleh menangis saat aku mengganggumu, dan jangan menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini' batin Chanyeol

"Ba-baiklah ta-tapi sebentar saja" akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujui permintaan bodoh itu, daripada dia harus melihat Baekhyun menangis yang tentu saja akan membuatnya sebal.

GREP

Tanpa kata-kata lagi Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol bingung harus berbuat apa, karena ini terlalu tiba-atiba dan pertama kalinya untuk memeluk namja. Akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, chanyeol salah tingkah dan kemudian pergi.

"Ah iya tunggu dulu, jangan ceritakan tentang yang tadi pada siapapun, mengerti!" ancam Chanyeol.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan saja, atau aku... atau aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi"

"Ne" angguk baekhyun dan tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Apa-apaan anak SD itu dasar. Awas saja kalau dia menceritakan hal tadi, akan kubuat dia merasakan akibatnya. Ah tapi ada sesuatu yang menggangguku, seperti ada yang hilang saat dia melepaskan pelukannya. Akhh tidak, jangan katakan kalau aku kecewa saat dia melepaskan pelukannya yang berarti... akhhh tidak! Tidak, itu hanya perasaan kasihan saja, perasaan iba karena apa yang telah dialaminya. Tidak lebih, benar. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan gadis pujaanku yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan anak SD itu. Dan jelas tidak, dia yeoja dan dia namja, mana mungkin bisa dibandingkan. Ini pasti karena aku sering bermimpi mimpi buruk itu. Yosh mulai sekarang aku harus menghindari anak SD itu, dia berpengaruh buruk terhadap kehidupanku.

.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Dirumah Luhan & Baekhyun...

"Hyungggg! Kenapa hyung lama sekali?" teriak Baekhyun manja yang langsung saja memeluk hyungnya dan Kyungsoo yang baru masuk kedalam rumah, lalu berpindah memeluk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu sampai dirumah, sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk kencan dengan pacar masing-masing. Dan kyungsoo untuk sementara waktu tinggal dirumah Luhan selama orangtua mereka melakukan bisnis di Jepang.

"Ah mianhae Baekhyunnie, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Luhan yang segera diangguki Baekhyun. Mereka berduapun segera ganti baju dan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Tadi disekolah hyung dan Kyungie sepertinya sangat sibuk"

"Ah iya maaf Bakhyunnie, aku tadi harus keperpustakaan bersama ummmm Kai hehehe" kata Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini dia sering meninggalkan baekhyun untuk bersama Kai.

"Gwaenchana Kyungie, selama kau senang tidak apa-apa. Kita kan bisa bertemu dirumah sekarang, Luhannie juga hahahaha"

"Wahhh, uri Baekhyunnie semakin dewasa" kata Luhan memuji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun paling senang jika diperlakukan seperti itu, dia merasa bahwa Luhan menyayanginya.

"Hehehe tentu saja! Tadi aku bersama Chanyeollie"

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Dia tidak memaksamu untuk mengikutinya kan?"

"Ani hyung, dia mengajakku kebelakang sekolah, dan tempat itu tidak buruk, malahan menyenangkan dan..." Baekhyun sedikit ragu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan...?" jawab Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Ah ani hyung tidak ada apa-apa" terlihat Baekhyun menyembunyikan seseuatu, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakannya kalau dia tadi berpelukan karena dia sudah janji.

"Mmmmm kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, ayo katakan!" paksa Luhan yang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyunpun memutar matanya kesegala arah dengan gugup dan yang pada akhirnya matanya berhenti disuatu tempat.

"Ah Kyungie!" teriak Baekhyun, yang membuat kedua saudaranya kaget. Sontak Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"A-ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya kyungsoo bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang segera menempelkan punggung tangannya dikeningnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya baekhyun.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo masih bingung begitu pula Luhan.

"Huft! Syukurlah! Sepertinya memang kau tidak apa-apa. Aku melihat di TV bahwa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terserang demam berdarah" jelas baekhyun dengan wajah lega.

"Demam berdarah?" tanya Luhan yang semakin bingung dengan ulah Baekhyun.

"Iya Luhannie hyung, Luhannie hyung harus lebih perhatian lagi. Lihat leher Kyungie terdapat bercak merah, dia digigit nyamuk. Karena bekasnya masih, aku khawatir Kyungie digigit nyamuk demam berdarah. Dan aku lihat tidak hanya satu" jelas Baekhyun dengan ekspresi khawatir. Dan tentu saja lain lagi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan kedua saudaranya.

BLUSH

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dan menunjuk bekas tanda merah dilehernya. Tunggu, gigitan nyamuk? Tidak mungkin gigitan nyamuk membuat wajah Kyungsoo berubah merah seketika, kecuali dia benar-benar terkena demam berdarah dadakan. Jelas yang membuatnya malu adalah bekas itu adalah kissmark yang ia dapatkan dari Kai. Kenapa Baekhyun menyadarinya dan yang membuatnya lebih malu dia mengumbarnya didepan Luhan Hyung!

Beda Kyungsoo beda lagi Luhan. Luhan hanya menganga melihat dua orang dihadapannya terlebih lagi Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini, pikir Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo apa kau melakukan hal itu diperpustakaan? Pikir Luhan. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena itu, karena diapun juga pernah melakukannya. Tapi paling tidak dia lebih pintar menyembunyikannya bekasnya. Luhanpun segera memutar otaknya untuk menyudahi ini.

"Ah Baekhyun-ah benar katamu, sepertinya hyung kurang perhatian. Hyung akan lebih menjaga kebersihan agar nyamuk demam berdarah tidak menggigit kita hehehe" jawab Luhan asal sambil melirik Kyungsoo dengan arti 'kau harus hati-hati'. Dan Kyungsoopun hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

"Hmmm, benar hyung hahahaha" balas Baekhyun dengan polosnya, yang tidak tahu kalau kedua saudaranya hampir kehilangan akal menghadapinya.

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Selama beberapa hari ini Chanyeol merasa kesal, karena Baekhyun akan mengikutinya terus kemanapun Chanyeol pergi jika dia ditinggalkan oleh saudara-saudarannya. Pada awalnya tidak apa-apa, tapi lama kelamaan itu membuat Chanyeol risih. Ini salahnya karena terlalu baik kepada Baekhyun saat itu.

Di Kelas...

Terlihat murid-murid sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kepada guru mereka, dan ditinggalkan beberapa menit untuk suatu hal. Murid-murid mengerjakannya dengan berkelompok. Dan terdengar sedikit ribut memang.

"Sini biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya Chanyeollie" pinta Baekhyun yang tentunya satu kelompok dengan Kyungsoo, dan ternyata juga Dengan Chanyeol-Sehun.

"Ah ini bukuku biar aku sendiri yang mengerjakannya, lagipula hampir selesai. Dan juga jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Chanyeollie' cukup Chanyeol saja!" kata Chanyeol kesal, dan terjadilah perebutan buku diantaranya keduanya.

"Karena tinggal sedikit makanya aku saja, berikan padaku Chanyeollie" pinta Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya, yang malah membuat kesal Baekhyun. Dua orang didekat mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

SREKKK

"Ahhhh apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Chanyeol, yang karena perebutan sengit itu, bukunya sobek.

"Ah-ah ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, sini aku akan mengulanginya" kata Baekhyun menyesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Ck!" Chanyeol menggebrakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengerjakan kembali pekerjaan Chanyeol.

Di Kantin...

BRAKKK

"Ahh... ma-maaf maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja! Ahhh bajumu kotor, a-aku akan membersihkannya" segera Baekhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya hendak membersihkan pakaian orang didepannya yang terkena tumpahan jusnya yang baru dia beli. Hyungnya tidak bersamanya, karena dia menunggu dibangku kantin.

"Akhhh kau lagi! Ada apa denganmu, tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan benar?" bentak orang didepan Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Ah ternyata Chanyeolli, maaf membuatmu susah lagi!" kata Baekhyun menyesal masih mencoba membersihkan bajun Chanyeol.

"Sudah hentikan, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kau sengaja kan? Apa masalahmu hingga membuat orang lain selalu susah didekatmu? Jangan mentang-mentang aku sudah berbaik hati padamu akhir-akhir ini, kau jadi kelewatan seperti ini, menggangguku terus!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menepis tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja diikuti dengan Sehun. Saat baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, dia melihat sesuatu dibawah, sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas warna merah.

"Ah! Aku rasa ini milik Chanyeollie, pasti terjatuh saat aku menabrak, huft! Aku harus mengembalikannya, sepertinya ini penting. Tapi kemana dia? Ah mungkin ketoilet membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena aku" Baekhyun kembali bersedih saat mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Hyung, aku ketoilet dulu ya, hanya sebentar" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan izin ketoilet.

"Baiklah! Jangan lama-lama ne"

"Ne hyung"

Sementara itu...

"Hehe mungkin kau kena karma" kata Sehun meledek.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Chanyeol malas sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Iya, tempo hari kau menjahili Baekhyun, dan sekarang balasannya"

"Ck cerewet, awas saja akan kubalas lagi dia!"

"Sudah hentikan, lagipula dia tidak punya masalah denganmu dari awal"

"Jangan membelanya karena dia sepupu Luhan hyung dan membuatku tambah kesal. Kau tau aku ada janji nanti dengan Fany noona setelah ini, dan liat seragamku kotor begini. Ini membuatku kesal" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Aku akan ketoilet membersihkan diri dulu, kau kekelas saja duluan. Aku tidak mau bajuku yang kotor merusak wajah tampanku" kata Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya.

"Hah! Terserah apa katamu sajalah" Sehun langsung menuju kekelasnya.

Di Toilet...

"Ck lihat nodanya masih tertinggal, sial!"

"Sudahlah, masa bodoh Fany noona tidak akan melihatnya, dia hanya akan melihat wajah tampanku ini hahaha, baiklah aku akan kekelasnya untuk memastikan acara nanti"

Sesampainya dikelas yang ditujunya...

DUG

"Sial!" Chanyeol memukulkan tangannya ditembok, saat melihat adegan didepannya. Dia melihat Tifanny, gadis pujaannya sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja! Siapa pula yang tidak marah melihat hal itu, meskipun Chanyeol belum resmi pacaran dengan Tifanny, namun nanti sepulang sekolah, dia hendak meresmikan hubungannya. Namun siapa sangka hal ini akan terjadi, gadis itu membohonginya, padahal sebelumnya gadis itu bilang hanya Chanyeol yang dicintainya.

Chanyeolpun meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan penuh amarah, dia merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Tak ada hal yang berjalan baik hingga saat ini. Semua diawali karena Baekhyun, mungkin benar kata Sehun dia mendapat balasan, tapi apakah yang terakhir tadi balasan yang sepadan? Sial! Chanyeolpun mempercepat langkahnya, nafasnya memburu mengingat semua yang terjadi hari ini. Dan bagaimana bisa gadis pujaannya yang nanti akan menjadi kekasihnya malah berciuman dengan namja lain. Chanyeolpun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang sekolah.

Baekhyun yang mencari Chanyeol ketoilet tidak berhasil menemukannya, saat dia hendak kembali kekelas dia melihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat menuju belakang sekolah. Baekhyunpun mengikutinya. Padahal bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi Baekhyun tetap mengikutinya mengingat dia harus memberikan benda yang dijatuhkan Chanyeol karena dirinya tadi dan sekalian meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri didekat tembok, Baekhyunpun mendekati Chanyeol dengan hati-hati sedikit takut mungkin.

"Cha-Chanyeollie ah maksudku Chanyeol, gwaenchana?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari orang didepannya, akhirnya Baekhyun menepuk orang didepannya itu.

PUK

"Gwaenchana?"

"ADA APA?" bentak Chanyeol yang akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya.

"Mi-mian... I-ini tadi kau menjatuhkan ini, a-aku bermaksud mengembalikannya" kata Baekhyun seraya memberikan benda berbalut kertas merah itu yang sepertinya sebuah hadiah.

Chanyeol terlihat bertambah kesal saat melihat benda yang diberikan Baekhyun. Iya, itu adalah hadiah yang akan diberikan Chanyeol kepada Tiffany nanti sepulang sekolah. Tapi sepertinya dia akan mengurungkan niatnya itu. Chanyeol merampas benda itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membuangnya sembarangan, sontak saja Baekhyun kembali kaget.

"Cha-chanyeol sepertinya kau terlihat kurang baik, apa perlu a-"

"Tentu saja aku kurang baik, malah sangat tidak baik sekali. Dan itu semua karena KAU! Mengerti!"

"Ka-karena aku? Apakah kejadian tadi membuatmu sangat marah? Ma-mafkan aku, a-apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa kembali merasa baik lagi?" kata Baekhyun takut dan menyesal, dia mencoba memegang lengan Chanyeol untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sadar lengannya dipegang, Chanyeol kemudian memegang balik tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, atau bisa dikataan mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak kembali terlonjak kaget.

"Cha-chanyeol?"

"Kau ingin membuatku merasa lebih baik? Kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk takut.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu... Aku dengar kau ingin belajar sesuatu iyakan?"

"Belajar sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ya benar. Belajar ber-ci-um-an iyakan? Itu yang aku dengar. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengajarimu" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja didepannya, Chanyeolpun segera melakukan pelajarannya.

GREPP

Chanyeolpun langsung memegang erat pundak Baekhyun dan merapatkannya dengan dirinya. Segera dilumatnya bibir Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Baekhyunpun kaget dan mencoba melepaskan diri. "Chan...le-lepashh-kannh" itulah hal yang bisa dikatakan Baekhyun dan jelas saja Chanyeol tak akan menurutinya. Didorongnya tengkuk Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan satunya memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun. Karena orang yang diciumnya sama sekali tak memberi balasan dan malah senakin memberontak, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan cukup keras sehingga Baekhyun sedikit merintih "Ahhh... Chan.. henti...". tak dibiarkannya mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka itu menganggur, segera dimasukannya lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Merasa belum puas, dia jelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Baekhyun dengan liarnya. Chanyeol seakan kehilangan akalnya karena rasa amarahnya yang menumpuk, tapi mengapa dia hanya melampiaskannya terhadap Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tidak melampiaskan kemaranhannya dengan gadis itu juga? Dan kenapa 'berciuman' adalah hal yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk pelampiasannya? Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang, pikirannya hilang dimakan oleh rasa amarahnya.

Baekhyun masih tetap mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman itu karena persediaan udara diparu-parunya sudah menipis, tapi apa daya Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya. "Se-sakhh.. kumoh-hon" Chanyeol pada awalnya tidak bersedia melepaskan, namun setelah mendengar itu Chanyeolpun segera melepaskan ciuman itu namun tetap memegang pundak baekkhyun dengan erat, tak mengijinkan namja didepannya itu melarikan diri. Lagipula dia juga perlu mengambil nafas. Terlihat Baekhyun tersengal-sengal, Chanyeolpun menyeringai penuh arti.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah mengerti apa yang aku ajarkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan melecehkan. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dia sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Itu baru permulaan, masih banyak yang harus aku ajarkan maka dari itu bersiaplah"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, dia hendak melepaskan cengkeram tangan Chanyeol, namun terlambat. Chanyeol sudah mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Tanpa ampun Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun lagi ditempat yang sama, terang saja Baekhyun kesakitan dan terisak dan terlihat pula darah keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk melihat dam merasakan darah itu. Karena segera setelah baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol kembali menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun dan menghisap dan menyesapnya. Setelah puas dengan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun segera beralih keleher Baekhyun, menciuminya tanpa henti dan kembali kebibir Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya menangis tanpa perlawanan lagi. Sadar Baekhyun tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi, Chanyeolpun akhirnya menghentikannya kegiatannya. Diusapnya bibirnyabdan ditatanya kembali seragam miliknya yang kusut tak beraturan tanpa menghuraukan baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk menahan tangisnya.

"Hiks mi-mian Chanyeol-ah hiks hiks" itu kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun, minta maaf. Kenapa harus baekhyun yang minta maaf, bukankah Chanyeol yang melakukan hal jahat kepadanya.

"Ter-ternyata Chanyeol sangat marah, sangat membenciku ya, aku bisa merasakannya... maaf"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, hanya saja bersama Chanyeol sangat menyenangkan. Aku bodoh terlalu kekanak-kanakan iya kan? Sehingga tidak menyadarinya. Maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Annyeong!" kata Baekhyun sambil memaksakan senyumnya yang kemudian pergi dengan sedikit berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

DEG

Apa itu tadi, kenapa setelah melihat wajah sedihnya hatiku sedikit sesak. Kenapa dia selalu meminta maaf, sebenarnya siapa yang salah. Dia pergi, sekarang dia pergi dan menangis dan masih saja dia memasang senyum diwajahnya, dasar bodoh. Dia bilang dia bisa 'merasakannya', apakah aku terlalu kesal dan marah sehingga bisa dirasakannya? Tapi tunggu, bibirnya! Sedikit berdarah. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan tadi, apa yang ada dipikiranku. Meskipun aku kesal tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu... menciumnya. Kau GILA Park Chanyeol! Tapi kenapa sakit disini, melihatnya seperti itu, mendengarnya bilang bahwa dia tidak akan menggangguku, kenapa ada rasa kecewa. Apa yang salah dengan diriku?

.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

Chanyeol hanya melihat kepergian Baekhyun dengan sedikit, penyesalan mungkin, diapun tidak yakin. Tapi yang dia yakin adalah, dia telah melakukan kesalahan.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

Sam seneng kalo ada yg mau review lg meski udah pernah baca ^^

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything.

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, A little bit comedy.

Pairing : Baekyeol, HunHan and others.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, and others member EXO.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Hiks hiks... Aku merepotkan, mengecewakan dan menggangu orang ... lagi. Chanyeol marah, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya dia marah besar padaku, bisa kurasakan tadi saat dia... hiks hiks. Aku tidak mengerti hal itu, apakah tadi itu sebuah ciuman? Tapi kenapa sepertinya berbeda dengan yang selama ini aku tahu? Kalau memang bukan, jadi apa itu namanya? Aku tidak tahu, bodoh. Apa itu tadi hukuman? Karena rasanya sakit, bukan.. bukan dibibir lebih tepatnya dihatiku. Kenapa rasanya sakit Chanyeol? Apa itu tadi? Aku bisa merasakan kemarahanmu. Hiks hiks aku harus menjauhinya.. chanyeol hiks...

Aku berlari meninggalkannya, pergi dari belakang sekolah sebelum air mataku bertambah deras, jika Chanyeol melihatnya dia pasti akan tambah kesal.

BRUKK

Apa lagi ini? Aku rasa aku menabrak seseorang, benar kan aku menyusahkan orang lagi.

"Baekhyunnie mianhae, gwaenchana?" sepertinya dia mengulurkan tangannya, aku masih menunduk berusaha menyeka air mataku, karena aku tau suara siapa itu.

"Ah Luhannie hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Ma-maaf aku lari-lari tanpa liat kiri-kanan hehe" sebisa mungkin aku harus terlihat ceria.

"Eeeehhhhh! Baekhyun-ah kenapa bibirmu? Dan apakah kau MENANGIS? Ada apa? Apa ada orang yang mengganggumu? Katakan pada hyung!" Luhannie hyung sepertinya sedikit shock melihat keadaanku, dan benar... aku membuat orang repot lagi kan, mianhae Luhannie hyung!

"Ah iya Luhannie hyung, aku tadi tidak hati-hati berlari-lari seperti tadi, lalu aku terpeleset dan wajahku jatuh dengan mulusnya diatas tanah dan jadi beginilah bibirku berdarah, sakit hyung. Dan tanpa kusadari air mataku keluar sendiri hehehehe. Aku cengeng sekali sih ahahahaha" kataku yang kubuat seceria mungkin, dan kuharap Kuhannie hyung percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sedikit menyipitkan matanya yang sepertinya sedikit meragukanku.

"Hu'um, sakit hyung, ayo kita bersihkan lukaku diuks" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya, agar segera membersihkan lukaku, ini aku lakukan agar Luhannie hyung tidak mencurigaiku. Aku harap begitu, semoga saja.

.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**.**

Aku masih sedikit ragu, apa benar tadi apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun perihal bibirnya yang berdarah dikarenakan jatuh? Aku bertemu Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya menabrak Baekhyun saat dia keluar dari belakang sekolah, apa yang dilakukannya dibelakang sekolah? Dan yang lebih membuatku curiga, aku tadi melihat bayangan seseorang, lebih tepatnya seperti... Chanyeol? Yang aku tau, tidak banyak orang yang pergi kebelakang sekolah, yang sering melakukannya adalah Sehun dan yang pasti bersama dengan Chanyeol dan aku yakin benar bagaimana bentuk badan Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi itu, dan itu yang membuatku yakin bahwa orang yang memperhatikan kami berdua itu Chanyeol.

Dan jika benar Baekhyun ada dibelakang sekolah bersamaan dengan Chanyeol, apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Dan apakah Chanyeol yang melakukan sesuatu sehingga membuat Baekhyun terluka? Akan kucoba tanyakan nanti. Tentu saja saat tidak ada Sehun, aku tidak mau membuat kekacauan dengan menuduh orang sembarangan apalagi Chanyeol adalah sahabat Sehun. Dan ah iya, aku lupa. Aku meninggalkan Sehun! Aku meninggalkannya karena aku bilang ingin mencari Baekhyun yang dari tadi tidak kembali. Dan bodohnya aku, aku lupa tidak memberitahu Sehun kalau aku sedang diuks tadi. Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Ini karena aku terlalu kepikiran Baekhyun, aku jadi lupa dengan Sehun. Gawat, dia bisa ngambek seperti anak kecil! Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan banyak anak kecil sih! Huft!

.

**-Luhan Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan Sehun karena Sehun yang ternyata masih menunggu dikantin dan ngambek, akhirnya Luhan segera mencari sosok Chanyeol. Tentu saja Luhan menceritakan kejadian Baekhyun seperti Baekhyun menceritakannya. Dan Luhan sedikit berbohong tentang kepergiannya mencari Chayeol sekarang dengan mengatakan dia dimintai tolong sesuatu oleh Park songsaenim. Dan dengan hati kesal Sehun melepas Luhan lagi untuk meninggalkannya dikantin. Dan sosok Chanyeolpun ketemu. Dia sedang tiduran di bangku ditepi lapangan basket yang sedang sepi. Dan Luhanpun segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

"Ehemm!" aku mendengar seseorang berdeham yang dibuat-buat dan itu cukup keras sehingga membuatku bangun dan akhirnya aku membuka mataku malas.

"Ck! Kau! Ada apa mengganggu tidur siangku?" kataku sedikit kesal sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu. Mmmm hanya untuk memastikan" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepanku.

"Cepat lakukan, dan kemudian pergi. Aku ingin tidur lagi" perintahku.

"Baiklah. Mmm apa kau tadi ada dibelakang sekolah?"

"Iya"

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun disana?"

"Iya"

"Apa kalian hanya berdua?"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Apa kalian berdua datang bersama?"

"Dia mengikutiku"

"Jadi kalian memang bersama. Tapi apa kau tau kenapa Baekhyun jatuh dan bibirnya berdarah?"

"Entahlah" itulah jawaban-jawaban singkatku. Kenapa caranya bertanya sama seperti saudaranya sih, menyebalkan! Dan apa tadi katanya? Baekhyun jatuh dan bibirnya berdarah? Tidakkah dia seperti itu tadi karena ulahku? Apa dia mentupinya? Atau memang setelah kejadian itu dia terjatuh dan terluka ditempat yang sama? Ah masa bodoh!

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin, bukankah Baekhyun bersamamu tadi? Harusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, mengingat dibelakang sekolah tidak banyak orang yang datang. Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu tentang keadaan satu orang saja" katanya yang sedikit mengintimidasiku yang seolah aku harus memperhatikan bayinya itu.

"Memangnya siapa dia, kenapa aku harus memperhatikannya. Dia mengikuti, bukan aku yang mengajaknya. Jadi aku tidak peduli dengannya. Dan bukannya dia bilang dia jatuh, kenapa kau tidak percaya?" kataku protes dengan sedikit meninggikan suaraku.

"Tapi aku tadi melihatmu sedang menatap kami berdua. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi karena sepertinya kau tau, itu saja. Dan satu lagi bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Baekhyun, hanya saja dia bilang dia jatuh tapi... bajunya tidak kotor. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang melakukan sesuatu, karena dari yang aku lihat kau... mmmm tidak menyukai Baekhyun... itu yang aku rasa" ucapnya, yang seakan menuduhku. Tapi bukankah memang aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap Baekhyun. Jadi dia tidak menuduhku. Tapi entahlah mendengar dia menyebut nama Baekhyun terus aku jadi ingin marah. Ada apa denganku hari ini?

"Heii! Jaga ucapanmu! Kenapa kau menuduhku! Mungkin dia memang terlalu bodoh makanya dia jatuh atau mungkin dia sangat bodoh untuk mengarang sesuatu untuk menutupi suatu hal! Jadi jangan menuduhku dengan asal karena kebodohannya! Dan lagi sudah kubilang dia yang mengikutiku, dia membuatku sangat kesal kau tahu itu!" bentakku kepada orang yang ada dihadapanku. Tunggu dulu, apa aku bilang 'menutupi sesuatu'? Apa anak SD itu menutup-nutupinya? Menutupinya demi aku? Oh tidak pastinya bukan demi aku, tapi demi dirinya sendiri. Dan bodohnya, dia mengarang sesuatu hal yang bodoh! Dia benar-benar bodoh!

"Hey! Berhenti mengatainya bodoh! Apa masalahmu dengannya? Dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu, jadi jangan mengatainya terus. Kau, dari awal kedatangannya kesekolah ini, kau selalu mengganggunya" bentak tidak kalah keras dan sedikit marah aku rasa. Tapi tunggu dulu, dia bilang anak SD itu tidak pernah 'mengatakan hal buruk tentang ku'? apa dia mengatakan hal baik tentangku? Yang artinya dia bercerita tentang diriku? Apa dia...? Akhhh!

"Ck! Apa aku harus memanggilnya 'polos'? Cih! Buatku itu terlihat BODOH" kataku dengan sedikit penekanan, dan jelas orang dihadapanku terlihat sangat marah dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi apa aku tidak sedikit keterlaluan?

"Kau keterlaluan Park Chanyeol! Kau kelewatan!" katanya sambil menatapku dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku. Baguslah, aku bisa melanjutkan tidur siangku lagi. Aku melihatnya pergi untuk memastikan agar dia benar-benar pergi dan tidak menggangguku lagi.

Eh! Siapa itu? Siapa yang pergi barusan? Aku melihat seseorang. Maksudku orang selain Luhan. Dia berada dibalik pintu, ya dibelakang pintu karena ini lapangan indoor. Dan apa dia menguping pembicaraan kami tadi?

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan-pelan untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Akan kuhajar dia karena seenaknya saja menguping. Bukannya aku benci orang yang menguping, aku juga pernah menguping. Hanya saja seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku sedang Bad Mood hari ini. Kudekatkan diriku menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dan aku berencana untuk mengagetkan orang itu dengan suaraku yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau laku-kan?" tanyaku sedikit memelankan suara diakhir kalimat saat mengetahui siapa orang dibalik pintu itu, sepertinya malah aku yang terkaget melihat siapa orang itu. Dia, si anak SD itu, Baekhyun.

"Ah! Ma-maaf, aku kebetulan lewat sini dan melihat Luhannie hyung, dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain itu. Benar, aku bersumpah. Aku juga tidak mendengar apa-apa. A-aku harus pergi mengejar Luhannie hyung. Ah sampai jumpa" katanya lalu pergi. Dia terlihat kaget dan gugup, dan dia menundukkan wajahnya sambil berbicara, tidak berani menatap wajahku seperti biasanya. Dan dia bilang dia 'tidak mendengar apa-apa' yang berarti jelas dia mendengar sesuatu. Mendengar kami yang dari tadi membicarakannya. Dan mendengarku yang sedari tadi menyebutnya 'bodoh' dengan segala kekesalanku padanya. Oh tidak, sekali lagi aku termakan oleh emosiku. Dan sekali lagi aku membuat orang itu meninggalkanku dengan menangis karena kesalahanku.

Tapi bukankah itu malah baik, dengan begitu anak SD pengganggu itu tidak akan pernah menggangguku lagi. Kau memang hebat Park Chanyeol! Tapi kenapa ada sedikit penyesalan diahatiku? Tidak, bukan, tapi benar-benar menyesal! Dasar bodoh! Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol! Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sudah lupakan saja, anggap semua yang terjadi hari ini hanya mimpi buruk.

.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

**Dikediaman Luhan...**

**.**

"Hyung... hyung mau kemana?" tanya Bekhyun seraya menghampiri Luhan yang sedang siap-siap.

"Ah, aku mau bertemu dengan Sehun dan sepertinya akan jalan-jalan bersama Sehun. Apa ada yang inginkan? Aku akan membelikannya nanti Baekhyunnie" kata Luhan yang kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang.

"Ummm hyung... aku... aku... aku mau ikut hyung, apa boleh?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ehhhh?" Luhan terkesiap mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak lupakan saja hyung hehehe" kata Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Eh, benarkah? Benarkah kau mau keluar?" tanya Luhan dengan antusias sambil memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya untuk sekian lama, Baekhyun mau ikut keluar rumah, ya kecuali untuk sekarang seperti pergi sekolah. Selain itu Baekhyun tidak pernah mau jika diajak keluar.

"Hu'um" angguk Baekhyun sambil menatap hyungnya dengan mata yang mengerjap dengan indahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo cepat ganti bajumu" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan mendorongnya kedepan lemari sambil menvarikan baju yang cocok untuk Baekhyun.

"Benarkah hyung, tidak apa-apa? Tidak merepotkankah?" tanya Baekhyun yang memperhatikan hyungnya mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, malahan aku sangat senang mendengarnya" kata Luhan sambil menempelkan beberapa baju kebadan Baekhyun, untuk memastikan apakah baju itu cocok dengan Baekhyun atau tidak. Luhan sangat senang sekali perihal Baekhyun mau ikut dengannya.

"Ummm baiklah hyung" kata Baekhyun pasrah yang sedari tadi diperlakukan seperti itu oleh hyungnya.

.

.

**Ditempat pertemuan...**

**.**

"Eh... kenapa Baekhyun bersamamu hyung?" tanya Sehun heran melihat Baekhyun diacara kencannya.

"Hehehe tidak apa-apakan Sehunnie? Kasihan, dia sendirian dirumah" kata Luhan sambil cengengesan.

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang hyung? Akukan hanya ingin berdua denganmu hyung, berdua saja. Aku ingin melakukan-" rengek Sehun sebelum sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya.

PLETAK

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Baekhyun ada disini. Aku tidak mau dia mengetahui hal-hal aneh darimu" Luhan menghentikan rengekan Sehun dengan sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya.

"Aduh hyung sakit! Aish! Aku mau bilang, kalau aku mau melakukan hal romantis! Dan itu tidak ada salahnya kan? Karena kita memang pacaran. Dan hal romantis itu tidak selalu yang aneh-aneh hyung!" gerutu Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Hehehehe mian Sehunnie, aku saat ini harus hati-hati jika menyangkut hal tentang Baekhyun" maaf Luhan sambil ikut mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Ck! Kenapa Baekhyun terus yang kau perhatikan. Harusnya aku, pacarmu yang kau perhatikan hyung!" Sehun menerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga memperhatikanmu Sehunnie sayang! Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sekarang, kasian Baekhyun sendirian dimobil" kata Luhan sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

"Ck, baiklah! Hyuuuung cium dulu! Disini!" pinta Sehun sambil menunjuk pipinya yang atdi dicubit Luhan.

"Aish! Kau ini!"

"Hyuuuungggg!" rengek Sehun tambah gencar.

CUP~~

"Sudah! Cepat ayo berangkat!" kata Luhan yang pipinya memerah karena permintaan Sehun dan langsung melejit kearah mobil menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kekekeke Gomawo My Baby Luuuu~" goda Sehun sambil mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

.

**Di taman hiburan...**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyunnie buka mulutmu aaaaaaaaaaa" sesendok penuh eskrim melayang menuju mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ammm" Baekhyun membuka mulut dengan imutnya menerima suapan dari Luhan.

"Bagaimana enak eum?" kata Luhan sambil mengelap sisa eskrim vanilla yang belepotan dibibir Baekhyun.

"Enak hehehe"

"Hyung juga mau? Aku akan menyuapimu dengan punyaku hyung, eskrimku juga enak lho!" tawar Baekhyun sambil menyendokkan eskrim coklatnya.

"Baiklah, mana sini kekeke"

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang berlovey-dovey ria sambil saling menyuapi eskrim masing-masing. Eittss, tapi tenang mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka adalah sepasang saudara yang sedang bermain-main. Melakukan hal yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan diluar. Tapi sepertinya ada satu orang yang melihat kedekatan dua orang dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal. Yupp, benar dia Sehun, yang notabene adalah pacar dari Luhan yang sekarang malah sedang asik berduaan dengan sepupunya itu, Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun merasa dia dilupakan oleh pacarnya itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi pacar siapa disini? Dan bukankah seharusnya mereka hanya berdua saja untuk berkencan? Sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau karena kemunculan Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung! Aku juga mau eskrimmu, aaaaa" pinta Sehun yang membuka mulutnya lebar menunggu Luhan agar menyuapinya.

TUK

"Aduh hyung!" bukannya suapan eskrim yang datang, malahan sendok eskrim mendarat dikepala Sehun.

"Kau punya eskrim sendiri Sehunnie"

"Tapi aku mau punya hyung, dan hyung menyuapiku" rengek Sehun seperti anak kecil.

"Bersikaplah dewasa didepan Baekhyun, kau juga punya eskrimmu sendirikan?"

"Ahhh, kenapa? Baekhyun juga seumuran denganku, dan dia juga dapat suapan darimu hyung, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Sehunnie mau aku suapi? Eskrimku juga enak lho!" tawar Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya kepada Sehun.

"A-ah tidak usah, aku punya sendiri. Cepat habiskan eskrimmu" tolak Sehun, yang malah tambah kesal karena Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mengerti suasana.

"Baekhyun sudah baik mau memberikan eskrimnya, kenapa kau menolaknya" kata Luhan yang masih asik memakan eskrim vanillanya.

"Seperti katamu hyung, aku punya eskrimku sendiri" kata Sehun kesal sambil melahap habis eskrimnya.

"Ah aku mau naik bianglala!" kata Sehun yang langsung berdiri setelah menghabiskan eskrimnya.

.

**Didalam bianglala...**

**.**

"Wahhh liat hyung! Pemandangannya indah dilihat dari sini, ditambah lagi dengan matahari terbenam, mmmm indah sekali, sudah lamaaaaa sekali aku tidak melihatnya" kata Baekhyun melihat pemandangan kota dibawahnya dari atas bianglala dengan takjub.

Dia berdiri mendekatkan dirinya kesisi jendela agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, menempelkan telapak tangannya dijendela kaca kemudian tersenyum dengan manisnya. Menatap keindahan didepan matanya, matanya ia edarkan seakan mencari sebuah tempat yang sudah pasti tidak akan kelihatan dengan jelas. Sesekali menutup matanya untuk merasakan cahaya matahari terbenam menyinari wajahnya. Sementara Luhan masih dengan posisi duduk, juga melihat keluar jendela, menikmati keindahan didepannya. Sesaat hening didalam bianglala itu. Dan kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sehun. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangan Sehun dipinggang kecil Luhan, dan menempatkan wajahnya dipundak kiri Luhan. Luhanpun hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan lembut dari namja chingunya itu, Luhan menempelkan tangan kirinya dipipi Sehun. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Sehun seakan mendapat sinyal dan hendak mencium pipi kiri Luhan, namun Luhan menghindarinya.

"Ssst, disini masih ada Baekhyun, Sehun!" kata Luhan sedikit berbisik.

"Biar saja, toh dia tidak melihat, makanya kau diam saja!" Sehunpun kembali mencoba mencium pipi Luhan, dan kali ini Luhan tidak menolak. Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Luhanpun membalas dengan memeluk tangan Luhan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Sepasang mata disamping mereka yaitu Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat, saat menoleh kesamping hendak memanggil hyungnya, yang akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan tersenyum bahagia. Tidak berniat mengganggu kemesraan sepasang kekasih itu dia pun kembali memandandang kearah depan. Kali ini dia hanya menerawang kedepan, kembali teringat kejadian dibelakang sekolah. Senyum indah diwajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman kecut, dia meremas pelan dadanya, sedikit merasa sesak.

'Kenapa sakit?' batin Baekhyun, yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya, mengingat kejadian itu dan wajah Chanyeol membuatnya merasa sedih. Dan tenggelamnya mataharipun mengiri perasaan orang-orang yang memandangnya, menambah kesan mendalam dari apa yang dirasakan. Memberikan arti yang berbeda bagi setiap orang yang memandangnya.

Dan ditempat yang berbeda terlihat seorang namja yang juga sedang menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam dari jendela kamarnya, namun terlihat raut menyesal terukir diwajahnya. Memikirkan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, dimana dia telah membuat dua kali kesalahan kepada orang yang sama. Membuat air mata jatuh dari sepasang mata yang sama. Dan itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu satu hari saja. Satu hari yang membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang jahat.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disekolah...**

**.**

Untuk beberapa hari ini, kehidupan Chanyeol sepertinya aman dan damai, karena tak ada yang mengusiknya dan mengikutinya terus. Yup! Benar, itu dikarenakan Baekhyun sudah tak pernah berbicara padanya. Jangankan berbicara, mendekatinyapun tak pernah. Bukan karena Baekhyun marah, tapi karena dia takut kepada Chanyeol. Bukan karena takut Chanyeol akan mengomelinya, melainkan Baekhyun takut kalau Chanyeol akan membecinya. Baekhyun seakan menghindari Chanyeol. Saat mereka berpapasan, maka Baekhyun akan menghindar atau bersembunyi. Saat mereka tidak sengaja bertatapan, maka Baekhyun akan segera menundukkan wajahnya. Dan saat tidak sengaja mereka bersentuhan, maka Baekhyun akan selalu meminta maaf tanpa berani memandang Chanyeol. Itu membuatnya sulit, karena mereka berdua adalah teman sekelas. Meski Chanyeol terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya dia kebosanan setengah mati, dia merasa ada yang kosong dalam hari-harinya. Ditambah melihat sikap Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini terhadap dirinya. Baekhyun hanya bersikap seperti itu kepada Chanyeol, itu membuat Chanyeol lega karena masih bisa melihat tingkah normal Baekhyun, yang ternyata sangat lucu itu. Tunggu! Kenapa dia merasa seperti itu, apakah dia mulai menyukai Baekhyun? Tidak, dia adalah namja normal. Dan meskipun seandainya dia tidak normal, Baekhyun juga bukan tipenya. Tapi entahlah, perasaan ini membuat Chanyeol gila. Dia terus menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun yang duduk didepan. Kemudian lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh Sehun.

"Hey! Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini hidupmu damai" tegur Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Mmm" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak seperti biasanya, mana happy virusmu?"

"Ah kau cereweet sekali, aku hanya tidak mood saja. Sepertinya kau yang terlihat lesu"

"Haahhh! Benar, kau benar. Lebih tepatnya aku sedikit kesal. Dan ini semua gara-gara Baekhyun. Sepertinya kata-katamu ada benarnya juga, dia itu anak SD yang sedikit menyebalkan!" desah Sehun sambil melihat kedepan kearah Baekhyun.

"Eh?" tanya Chanyeol kaget, karena tidak biasanya Sehun akan merasa terganggu dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku sedikit terdengar keterlaluan? Apa aku sedikit terdengar sepertimu?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat Chanyeol dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak ingin sepertiku?" tanya Chanyeol kesal

"Tentu saja tidak hahahaha" ledek Sehun.

"Aish! Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu membelanya?"

"Haaaah benar, tapi-akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menempel baby Lu, kemanapun Luhan pergi selalu ada dia. Itu membuatku jadi sedikit kesal. Kau tau kan baby Lu akan selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun jika dia bersamanya dan itu akan membuatnya lupa pada apapun disekitarnya tak terkecuali aku, pacarnya! Dan kemarin di acara kencan kami, tiba-tiba baby Lu membawa dia bersama kami. Dan kau tau kencan kami seperti piknik keluarga. Bukan seperti ibu ayah dan anak, tapi seperti ibu anak dan sopirnya. Meski pada akhirnya kami bisa sedikit leluasa. Itu membuatku kesal kau tahu" gerutu Luhan, terlihat sekali raut wajah kesalnya.

"Bwahahahahahhahaha ops kekekekekeke" tawa Chanyeol meledak, untung seisi kelas juga ramai jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan Chanyeol, dan memang seperti itulah si Happy Virus.

"Hey kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu!"

"Maaf maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya"

"Pada awalnya sih tidak apa-apa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu, tapi jika terlalu menempel dengan baby Lu, itu sedikit mengganggu hubungan kami. Bukan maksudku egois, tapi hanya saja kelakuan Baekhyun berlebihan. Tapi seberapa kesalnya aku pada Baekhyun itu percuma, tidak dengan Luhan, dia sepertinya malah suka Baekhyun terus menempel padanya. Luhan bilang ada yang sedikit aneh pada Baekhyun, seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Luhan juga bilang, takut kalau Baekhyun akan kembali seperti dulu. Dan Luhan juga menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Baekhyun darimu. Memangnya kau melakukan apa pada Baekhyun? Apa kau yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu?" curhat Sehun panjang lebar, pada awalnya Chanyeol malas mendengarkan, namun pertanyaan terakhir Sehun membuatnya tersadar.

"Apa maksudmu kau menuduhku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Itu hanya perasaan Luhan saja yang berlebihan karena memang pada awalnya aku menjahili dia, itu saja yang kulakukan tidak lebih!" elak Chanyeol pada tuduhan Sehun.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu'?" sekarang Chanyeol mulai penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti, masa bodoh. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi!" kata Sehun. Dan seketika itu songsaenim memasuki ruang kelas, dan pelajaranpun segera dimulai. Namun ada seikit yang masih mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit penasaran dengan pernayataan Sehun. Seperti ada yang aneh memang tentang Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi sikap kekanak-kanakan Baekhyun seperti tidak umum, seperti dia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kegiatan dan lingkungan anak seumurannya. Dan ditambah lagi Luhan, dia seperti terlalu khawatir tentang Baekhyun, bisa dibilang protektif? Mungkin. Lalu yang dibilang keadaannya berubah akhir-akhir ini, sudah pasti itu karena dia, karena dia mencium baekhyun dengan kasar.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat dua namja sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah, mereka duduk berdampingan sambil menautkan tangan mereka. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sedikit tertunda akhir-akhir ini.

"Baby Lu, setelah aku perhatikan kau terlihat tambah cantik akhir-akhir ini" goda Sehun pada Luhan, yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia lakukan.

"Gombal! Aku ini namja, aneh kalau kau bilang aku cantik, aku ini tampan!"

"Hahahaha, untukku kau itu cantik, titik!" Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Luhan.

"Iya, iya terserah kau saja Sehunnie!"

"Ummm hyung, sudah lama kita tidak bersama-sama seperti ini dengan nyaman" tatap Sehun yang menghadapkan wajahnya menatap Luhan dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Hmmm? Bukankah kita selalu bersama-sama? Dan apa kau merasa tidak nyaman akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Luhan sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku kita berdua, hanya berdua saja, tanpa Baekhyun, kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Dan benar aku tidak nyaman, tidak nyaman semenjak Baekhyun selalu menempelimu terus akhir-akhir ini!" wajah Sehun berubah ekspresi menjadi serius.

"Mwo? Aish! Kenapa kau seperti itu? Jangan begitu Sehunnie, Baekhyun itu hanya kesepian. Dan apa kau cemburu?" kata Luhan sembari menghadapkan tubuhnya kesamping menghadap Sehun.

"Hyung! Aku juga kesepian, aku kesepian jika kau hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun, dan jika dia bersamamu, kau seakan lupa terhadapaku, mengabaikanku. Dan benar aku CEMBURU!" terdengar sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun.

"Mwo? Kau cemburu? Kau cemburu pada Baekhyun? Baekhyun itu sepupuku Sehunnie, kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu. Dan aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu" jelas Luhan pelan, yang sekarang menyadari bahwa namja chingunya itu ternyata cemburu terhadap Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau memberikan perhatian yang berlebihan hyung!" Sehu tetap pada statementnya.

"Sehunnie dengar! Aku menyanyangi Baekhyun layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya, tidak lebih. Dan kau, kau Sehunnie, aku mencintaimu, dan kau pacarku. Jadi hanya kau yang aku-"

TUT TUT TUT!

Deringan ponsel Luhan menginterupsi penjelasannya. Dia hendak mengangkat panggilan tersebut saat melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya, sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan keinginannya menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Sehun?"

"Matikan!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu Sehun, Baekhyun yang menghubungiku" kata Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun.

"Maka dari itu, aku bilang matikan!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya, dan langsung merebut dan mematikan ponsel Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi hyung!" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, aku hanya ingin menjawab panggilan ponselku itu saja" Luhan membalas tatapan tajam Sehun dengan tatapan lembutnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sehun bertambah emosi. Dan kembali ponselnya.

"Jika kau tidak mengabaikanku, kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan kalimatmu hyung? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menjelaskan lebih serius lagi hyung! Dan kenapa kau tidak mencoba meyakinkanku lebih dari ini hyung? Kau malah dengan entengnya mengakat ponselmu!" Sehun terus memojokkan Luhan.

"Sehun jangan seperti itu, kau egois!" Luhan sudah mulai sedikit kesal, bukankah daritadi dia berusaha menjelaskannya pada Sehun? Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar cemburu.

"Kenapa aku yang egois hyung, bukan aku, tapi dia, Baekhyun, baekhyun yang egois!" Sehun tetap bersikeras pada pemikirannya.

"Sehun hentikan, jangan menyalahkan Baekhyun!" Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi, diapun mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Tapi benar kan? Dia yang selalu saja mengganggu kita hyung!"

"Baekhyun tidak bermaksud mengganngu, dia hanya hanya membutuhkanku. Dan dia memang tanggung jawabku"

"Kenapa dia menjadi tanggung jawabmu, dia harusnya bisa bertanggung jawab pada dirinya sendiri, dia sudah besar. Kenapa dia selalu membutuhkanmu? Aku juga membutuhkanmu, kau kekasihku!" Sehun terlihat benar-benar tidak mau kalah, dia mulai berdiri dihadapan Luhan, sepertinya kekesalnnya sudah mencapai puncak kepalanya, karena Luhan selalu membela Baekhyun.

"Apa dia punya kelainan? Brother complex kah? Seharusnya kau menyembuhkannya" lanjut Sehun, terus menyalahkan Baekhyun dan ini sudah keterlaluan dimata Luhan.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan Sehun, kumohon!" kali ini Luhanpun ikut berdiri yang tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengakatan itu semua.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa tentang Baekhyun lagi, dia saudaraku. Dan sepertinya kau sedang bad mood. Jadi jernihkan dulu pikiranmu, lalu kita bicara lagi. Aku akan mencari Baekhyun. Sampai jumpa besok!" lanjut Luhan yang kemudian beranjak pergi, namun sebuah tangan menariknya.

SRET GREP

Tangan Sehun menarik Luhan keras, alhasil Luhanpun langsung berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Luhan, Luhan yang kagetpun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia mencoba meronta, namun itu sia-sia karena Sehun memeluknya sangat erat.

"Le-lepash!" desah Luhan yang masih mencoba meloloskan diri dari Sehun.

Semakin Luhan meronta, semakin erat pelukan Sehun ditubuh Luhan, dan semakin kasar pula ciuman yang ia berikan kepada Luhan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun, Sehun semakin liar menciumi Luhan. Sehun memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut Luhan, dan dengan sedikit gigitan diapun berhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan, menghisap dan menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak mempunyai niatan untuk melepaskan pagutan mereka berdua. Namun Sehun merasakan suatu cairan mengalir diwajahnya, bukan dari wajahnya, tapi wajah Luhan. Dan dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah air mata, tunggu Luhan menagis? Seketika itu dia mulai mengendurkan ciuman dan pelukannya. Dan begitu dirasakan bahwa pelukan Sehun mengendur, Luhan segera mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh. Dan Sehunpun terdorong kebelakang. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan yang tertunduk menahan isakannya. Dan benar Luhan menangis. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mengusap air mata Luhan, namun Luhan menepis tangannya.

"Luhannie hyung, ma-maafkan-"

"Jangan mendekat lagi" kata Luhan masih menundukkan kepalanya, mencegah Sehun untuk mendekatinya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu hyung, maafkan aku" kata Sehun sambil mencoba mendekati Luhan lagi.

"Ka-kau keterlaluan Sehun, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau hiks! Aku pergi!" akhirnya air mata Luhanpun mengalir keluar, ditutupinya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan diapun segera meninggalkan taman, sebelum tangan Sehun mampu mencegahnya. Sehun ingin mengejar Luhan, namun kakinya enggan untuk digerakkan. Sehun hanya berdiri mematung, seakan ikut terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi, dia membuat Luhan menangis! Sehun yang frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Se-sehunie..." panggil suara itu. Sehunpun membalikkan badannya, dan saat tau siapa yang memanggil, Sehun memandang anak itu kesal.

"Ck! Kau! Sejak kaoan kau disini? Dan apa kau mendengarnya Baekhyun?" tanya sehun dengan nada datar, dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun yang tidak berani memandang Sehun, dia hanya memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Bagus kalau begitu! Jadi bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kami lagi?" kata Sehun to the point.

"Se-sehunnie bukan maksudku menganggu kalian, ha-hanya saja aku..."

"Bisakah kau tidak menempel terus pada Luhan hyung? Bukankah kau bilang kau menyayangi Luhan hyung?" tanya sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun mulai mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Maka, sedikit jauhilah dia!" kata Sehun sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Bukan maksudku menyuruhmu agar pergi darinya, hanya saja berikanlah dia kelonggaran. Kau sudah dewasa Baekhyun, aku yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, jangan menyusahkan hyungmu" kata Sehun lembut, tidak ingin menambah kesan jahat pada kalimatnya yang menyuruh Baekhyun menjauh.

"Apakah Sehun membenciku? Apa Sehun membeci Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Dan jelas aku tidak membenci Luhan! Hanya saja-"

"Tidak apa-apa jika Sehunnie membenciku, ta-tapi kumohon jangan membenci Luhan hyung, Sehunnie" kata Baekhyun yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bilang aku tidak-"

"Jangan membuat Luhannie hyung menangis seperti itu. Aku bisa merasakannya Sehun, Luhannie hyung terluka, dan itu pasti karena aku, iyakan? Maka dari itu berbaikanlah dengan Luhannie hyung. Dan a-aku menuruti kata-katamu aku janji" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya, bibirnya bergetar, ia mencoba untuk menangis. Karena itu akan membuat orang tambah muak melihatnya. Baekhyun melangkah mundur.

"Jangan khawatir Sehun, aku akan menjauhi Luhan hyung, jadi Sehun bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan hyung, hehehe. Sampai ketemu lagi Sehun, bye bye!" sebuah senyum paksaan terukir diwajah Baekhyun, dan akhirnya Baekhyunpun pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun masih mencoba menenangkan fikirannya sejenak ditempat itu, yang akhirnya ikut pergi dengan wajah lesu.

Disaat mereka berdua telah pergi, terlihat seorang namja menampakkan dirinya tidak jauh dari tempat perseteruan itu terjadi. Terlihat ekspresi bingung diwajahnya setelah melihat dan mendengar perseturuan dihadapannya tadi. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu banyak melihat orang menangis, dan paling banyak air mata itu keluar adalah dari orang yang sama. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi juga, dia berfikir apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mengingat sepertinya dialah yang memulai perseteruan ini.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Hiks hiks aku ternyata juga merepotkan Luhannie hyung, maafkan aku hyung. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Bodoh, aku tidak harus kemana-mana, harusnya aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Memang benar kata Chanyeol dan Sehun, aku kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh! Aku tidak boleh merepotkan Kyungie, Sehunnie, Chanyeollie dan Luhannie hyung lagi. Aku tidak boleh merepotkan mereka seperti yang aku lakukan pada eomma dan appa. Aku tidak mau mereka akhirnya meninggalkanku karena kenakalanku, seperti eomma dan appa meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau hiks hiks.

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ Mind to review again? ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything.

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, A little bit comedy.

Pairing : Baekyeol, HunHan and others.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, and others member EXO.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trrrrt Trrrrt

"Baekhyunnie!"

"Ne Hyung"

"Kau tadi menelponku, ada apa? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Ani hyung, ummm a-aku nanti mau pulang sendiri saja hyung, ada yang harus kukerjakan dulu. Aku nanti akan minta jemput sopir saja, bolehkan hyung?"

"Arasseo, jangan lama-lama"

"Ne hyung"

Tuuut tuuut

.

.

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Suara Luhan hyung terdengar sangat lesu, dan juga dia tidak bertanya macam-macam saat aku bilang mau pulang sendiri, itu tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan hyung pasti masih sedih karena bertengkar dengan Sehunnie. Yang dilakukan Sehunnie pada Luhan hyung sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol padaku. Hiks! Pasti Sehunnie sangat marah pada hyung. Pasti hyung sangat bersedih karena hal itu. Dan sudah pasti sekali semua itu karena aku, hiks! Maafkan aku, benar kata Sehunnie aku harus bisa menjaga diriku sendiri tidak perlu mengekori Luhan hyung terus. Luhan hyung bukan hanya milikku, tapi juga milik Sehunnie, apalagi Sehunnie pacar Luhan hyung.

.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah lesu, dia bingung mau kemana, karena dia tadi berbohong pada Luhan kalau ada yang harus dikerjakan. Bagaimana nanti kalau hyungnya curiga dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Ah iya benar, dia juga harus mengarang cerita pada kyungsoo dulu. Baekhyun mencari Kyungsoo sampai dilapangan basket, dan dilapangan basket terlihat ramai, ternyata ada pertandingan. Setelah mata Baekhyun mencari-cari Kyungsoo ternyata ketemu, Kyungsoo sedang duduk manis dibangku penonton. Baekhyun hendak menghampirinya, tapi langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang. Kyungsoo melambai pada Kai, dan Kaipun menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat sangat senang, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat hal itu, dia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua. Baekhyun takut merepotkan dan takut karena kehadirannya membuat semuanya jadi kacau.

Baekyun akhirnya hendak meninggalkan mereka berdua, namun terdengar sorakan dari para penonton yang membuatnya kaget, tanda bahwa pertandingan segera dimulai. Ternyata Kai ikut pertandingan itu. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan melihat saja, ini bisa menjadi alasannya pulang terlambat, toh Kyungsoo juga begitu.

Baekhyun memilih duduk ditempat yang agak sepi, duduk dibagian depan agar bisa melihat pertandingan dengan leluasa. Baekhyun melihat para pemainnya, sebagian dia mengenalnya, ada Kai dan... Chanyeol? Baekhyun bimbang, apakah dia harus pergi atau tidak, dia takut Chanyeol melihatnya dan tiba-tiba memarahinya. Tapi akhirnya Bakehyun memilih tetap tinggal disitu, mungkin Chanyeol juga tidak melihatnya, Chanyeol akan fokus pada pertandingannya.

'Benar, itu benar. Chanyeol tak akan melihatku, untuk apa dia melihatku' batin Baekhyun

.

**-Auhtor Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Hari ini ada pertandingan basket. Kelas 1 melawan kelas 2. Tiga dari kelas 1 adalah dari kelasku. Ada aku, Kai dan Sehun. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun bilang tidak bisa ikut, alasannya dia sakit perut sejak kemarin, ck bodoh. Tapi aku tau alasan sebenarnya, itu karena kejadian tadi. Akhirnya dia digantikan oleh yang lain. Biarlah aku masih yakin kelas 1 bisa menang, karena ada aku tentunya.

Akhirnya kami memasuki lapangan, Kai malah sudah lebih dulu, dia menemui kekasihnya dibangku penonton. Aku lihat penonton cukup ramai, bagus kalau begitu. Kuedarkan pandanganku melihat banyaknya penonton, namun mataku terhenti disatu titik, di bangku penonton yang tidak begitu ramai, dia duduk memisahkan diri, duduk sedikit kedepan. Seorang namja kecil, dia Baekhyun. Kenapa dia tidak duduk saja bersama Kyungsoo, ah aku tau alasannya. Ck dasar anak itu, kadang aku juga kasihan melihatnya. Segera kupalingkan saja wajahku. Jika aku kedapatan melihatnya, dia pasti akan langsung pergi. Aku ingin dia tetap disitu. Entah kenapa aku ingin dia melihat permainan basketku, aku ingin dia memperhatikanku. Eh? Tunggu! Kenapa aku ingin dia memperhatikanku? Apa aku ingin mencari perhatiannya? Memangnya untuk apa? Kau ini kenapa Park Chanyeol? Ah sudahlah, bertandingan akan segera dimulai.

.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Pertandingan basket telah selesai, dan tentu saja team kelas 1 yang memenangkannya. Segera setelah pertandingan usai Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan, dia segera menghubungi sopirnya untuk dijemput. Sementara itu, Chanyeol terlihat sedang mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Aish! Dimana anak itu? Dasar! Dia selalu seperti itu, datang dengan tiba-tiba dan hilang dengan tiba-tiba. Dan selalu disaat yang salah. Ck!"

"Hei, kau! Tunggu apa kau melihat Baekhyun pergi?" tanya Chanyeol pada teman sekelasnya, yang tadi duduk di sekitar Baekhyun.

"Ummm, aku lihat dia langsung pergi setelah menelpon, mungkin sekarang dia sudah pulang" jawab orang itu yang langsung pergi.

"Ck! Apa dia pulang sendirian?"

"Aish! Kenapa aku khawatir seperti ini? Ah sudahlah aku pulang saja!" kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berada didalam mobil jemputannya, dia menatap kearah sisi jalan melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka. Dia menerawang keluar, pandangannya tidak fokus, namun tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ahjussi! Bisakah kau mengantarku kesuatu tempat?" tanya Baekhyun pada sopirnya.

"Tapi tuan muda, tuan muda Luhan memintaku untuk segera membawamu pulang"

"Hanya sebentar, kumohon. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kesana, mungkin tidak akan kesana lagi setelah ini. Ini yang terakhir aku memintanya" pinta Baekhyun memelas. Dan akhirnya sang sopirpun tidak tega dan mengantar ketempat yang majikannya pinta itu.

.

.

.

"Akhhh sial, sekarang aku harus memutar jalan karena jalan yang biasa aku lewati untuk pulang sekarang ada perbaikan jalan" kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan kesal.

"Terpaksa aku harus lewat sini. Eh tunggu dulu, bukannya jalan ini menuju tempat itu? Kenapa aku memilih jalan ini, bukankah banyak jalan menuju rumahku. Ahhh sial, sudah terlanjur, aku teruskan saja. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak lewat sana." Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terus jalan, dan menuju suatu tempat. Setelah sampai dia hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ditempat itu. tempat itu adalah taman yang sering dia datangi waktu kecil.

"Ahhh, ternyata udaranya masih segar seperti dulu, sudah lama aku tidak kesini, semenjak terakhir kali aku melakukan hal memalukan itu." kata Chanyeol seraya duduk dikursi taman, istirahat sejenak dari perjalanan pulangnya yang sedikit masih jauh.

"Sebenarnya setelah itupun aku masih ingin kesini, tapi anak itu sepertinya sudah tak pernah datang juga. Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf, karena mengatainya bodoh, tapi saat itu aku terlalu gengsi" Chanyeol mengingat masa kanak-kanaknya saat dulu sering main di taman ini.

Setelah agak lama bernostalgia, akhirnya Chanyeolpun beranjak dari bangku taman, hendak melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, sembari melirik kearah sisi taman yang lain, yaitu tempat dia terakhir kali bersama anak itu. Sisi taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga. Namun dia mendapati pemandangan lain disana. Dia melihat seorang namja berdiri disana, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat namja itu, karena namja itu berdiri memunggunginya. Chanyeol merasa sedikit penasaran karena namja itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakainya. Akhirnya Chanyeol sedikit mendekat kearah namja itu, mungkin dia mengenal namja itu. Dan mungkin namja itu memiliki kenangan ditempat ini juga. Saat Chanyeol sudah hampir mendekat, namja itu berbalik arah menghadapnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan itu membuat keduanya kaget.

"Ah kau! Kau membuatku kaget! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sendirian?" kata Chanyeol sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang ada didepannya, kata-katanya sedikit keras karena dia terkejut.

"Ah ma-maf Chanyeol membuatmu kaget. Ne aku sendirian, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja, eumm jangan khawatir aku sudah mau pergi" kata Baekhyun sedikit gugup, dia sedikit terkejut dengan suara Chanyeol.

"A-ah aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Seperti yang kukatakan aku hanya kaget. Dan eumm untuk... untuk yang lalu aku... aku minta ma-" Chanyeol sedikit ragu-ragu, sulit untuknya untuk meminta maaf, dia masihn gengsi.

"Maaf!" akhirnya kata-kata itupun keluar, tapi kata itu bukan berasal dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ne?"

"Untuk yang lalu, aku minta maaf Chanyeol. Eumm ah aku harus segera pergi, annyeong!"

**GREB**

"Eh?"

Tangan Chanyeol reflex menggenggam lengan Baekhyun yang hendak pergi. Chanyeolpun tidak mengerti, tanpa disuruh tangannya bergerak sendiri. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kaget dan tentu saja dirinyapun ikut kaget.

"Maaf" kata itupun akhirnya terlontar, dan kali ini keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf"

"Kau tidak harus pergi, apa kau pergi karena melihatku?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan menggenggam lengan Baekhyun.

"Ah ani, aku memang akan pergi, itu bukan karenamu" elak Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau tetap disini?" pinta Chanyeol. Kali inipun bibirnya seraya bergerak sendiri. Kenapa dia harus meminta Baekhyun tinggal?

'Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan diriku hari ini' batin Chanyeol.

"A-ah ne, ka-kalau Chanyeol memintanya" Baekhyunpun bingung dengan permintaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, namun akhirnya Baekhyunpun menerima tawaran itu.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri berdampingan menatap bunga-bunga yang indah didepan mereka. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening.

"Chanyeol"

"Hmmm"

"Permainanmu tadi hebat"

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Ne, sejak kapan Chanyeol menyukai Basket?"

"Sejak lama, tidak tahu pastinya"

"Oh, pasti menyenangkan ya"

"Tentu"

'Tunggu, kenapa canggung sekali, dan kenapa selalu percakapan singkat yang kami lakukan. Dan bukannya aku yang mengajaknya menemaniku? Tapi kenapa malah aku yang membuat suasana tidak menyenangkan ini. Dan kenapa sepertinya aku peduli?' batin Chanyeol

"Kenapa kau datang ketempat ini?" akhirnya Chanyeol sekarang yang memulai percakapan sebelum suasana hening kembali.

"Aku rindu tempat ini, terutama disini, karena banyak bunga. Juga ini mengingatkanku pada suatu hal. Kalau Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Aku hendak pulang, kebetulan lewat sini, dan aku putuskan mampir saja"

"Dan ummm, apa kau sering kesini dulu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, karena aku dulu sering main kesini, sedikit banyak harusnya aku ingat" tanya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya dia ingin tau masalah orang, ini tentunya aneh, terutama untuknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis mendengar Chanyeol bertanya tentangnya, dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat senyuman itu.

**DEG**

'Apa itu? Dia tersenyum, tapi kenapa sangat manis? Arggh kenapa aku?' batin Chanyeol bingung.

"Ne, aku dulu pernah bermain kesini beberapa kali, tapi tidak sering. Tepatnya saat aku kira-kira berumur 10. Tapi setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah lagi datang kesini" senyum Baekhyun sedikit memudar, dan itu memancing rasa penasaran Chanyeol, terlebih lagi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

'10 tahun? Ketaman ini? Mungkinkah?' batin Chanyeol.

"Kalau boleh tau kejadian apa?" Chanyeol mencoba melihat kearah Baekhyun saking penasarannya.

"Chanyeol mau mendengarkannya?" tanya Baekhyun reflex melihat Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya, dan akhirnya mereka bertatapan. Karena gugup Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku membuat beberapa kesalahan, ah maksudku banyak" Baekhyun kembali terdiam sebelum meneruskan ceritanya.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini, karena Luhan hyung yang memberitahuku, setelah itu aku beberapa kali kesini. Untuk bermain dan juga memetik beberapa bunga untuk eomma, aku ingin eomma senang. Tapi aku salah, aku malah membuatnya semakin kacau. Itu kesalahan pertamaku"

"Selanjutnya. Saat aku bermain kesini, aku senang karena banyak anak seumuranku juga yang bermain. Lalu aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sangat bahagia bersama teman-temannya, aku berharap bisa seperti dia. Berkejar-kejaran dengan yang lain. Namun suatu hari anak itu menghampiri, jantungku bedetak sangat kencang. Mungkin aku menyukainya. Terdengar aneh ya? Hehehe" Baekhyun bercerita penuh semangat saat mengingat kejadian itu, beberapa kali dia tersenyum.

Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, semakin dia mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun, semakin dia merasa familiar dengan kejadian itu. Chanyeol berusaha tidak menginterupsi cerita Baekhyun, dia mendengarkan tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan lagi. Anak itu baik, sudah mau mengajakku bicara, memberiku seikat bunga. Dan memberikanku ummm... sebuah hadiah lainnya, tapi aku membuatnya marah. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku, aku ingin mengejarnya tapi larinya sangat cepat. Hari berikutnya aku mencarinya, tapi dia tidak pernah muncul..." terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menyesal, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

**DEG**

'Apa tadi yang barusan dia katakan? Memberi bunga? Memberi hadiah? Hadiah apa, kenapa dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Dan kenapa yang dia ceritakan, sepertinya tidak asing. Bukan, tidak, bukan tidak asing lagi. Itu malah terdengar hampir sama, seperti yang terjadi padaku, orang yang diceritakan seperti... seperti apa yang aku alami. Oh tidak! Jangan katakan memang benar sama. Tapi kalau itu benar, apa dia terus mencariku setelah aku mengatainya bodoh dan membentaknya? Dan kenapa dia mencariku? Dan dia bilang kalau dia menyukai anak itu? Aish aku ragu untuk menanyakannya' batin Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sekarang masih mencarinya? Dan sebenarnya untuk apa kau mencari anak itu?" akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya. Meski itu belum semua dari apa yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Itulah kenapa aku datang kemari, siapa tau dia tiba-tiba muncul. Ah tapi aku tidak tau apapun tentangnya, mustahil aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan belum tentu dia juga mau bertemu denganku lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengannya hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal, yaitu 'Maaf'"

"Maaf karena aku mengecewakannya, maaf karena aku membuatnya marah, dan maaf karena aku yang menjadi alasannya tidak kembali ketaman ini lagi"

**DEG**

Jantung Chanyeol semakin berdenyut setiap Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya, sebagian dari diri Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar itu, tapi sebagian dari dirinya yang lain ingin memastikannya.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya?"

"Eumm tidak, yang aku ingat dia itu tampan, dan senyumannya sangat indah. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa bahagia. Dia juga tinggi diantara anak-anak yang bermain bersamanya. Dan dia... mirip Chanyeol"

**DEG**

'Berhenti, jangan katakan lagi' Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan fikirannya.

"A-ah bukan maksudku menyamakannya denganmu Chanyeol. Dia pasti bukan Chanyeol. Maksudku kalian sama-sama tampan. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan 'hal itu' kepadaku" Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan, berharap Chanyeol tidak salah paham. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan marah.

"Melakukan 'hal itu'? Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, berharap yang Baekhyun maksud dengan 'hal itu' adalah sama yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada seseorang dulu. 'Ciuman'.

"Ti-tidak bukan apa-apa. Tak usah dipikirkan hehe" jawabnya gugup, dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Dan Chanyeol tentu saja sangat penasaran, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung.

"Oh, baiklah. Dan apa kau masih mau meneruskan ceritamu?" entah mengapa, Chanyeol sedikit menikmati percakapannya kali ini bersama Baekhyun. Dia sedikit ingin menahan Baekhyun lebih lama bersamanya. Hitung-hitung untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, mungkin juga karena memang dia ingin.

"Ummmm" Baekhyun sedikit tampak ragu, namun dia tetap melanjutkannya.

"Mungkin ini kesalahan terbesarku. Aku... seperti yang aku bilang, selalu ketempat ini. Selain untuk mencari anak itu, aku juga memetik bunga untuk eomma. Berharap dengan begitu eomma akan senang dan sembuh. Tapi aku mengacaukan semua. Bukannya eomma senang dan sembuh, aku malah membuat eomma khawatir dan... pergi jauh...hiks" baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi, akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannyapun jatuh. Baekhyun menatap kearah langit.

Sementara Chanyeolpun ikut merasakan kesedihan itu, dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Tangan kanannya sudah naik hendak merangkul bahu Baekhyun, namun tangan itu hanya berhenti ditengah jalan. Dia tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang menangis, tapi diapun tak ingin Baekhyun salah paham. Tunggu! Kenapa dia takut kalau Baekhyun salah paham? Merangkul seseorang bisa jadi itu menunjukkan rasa simpati terhadap teman, atau yang lainnya. Ataukah Chanyeol menghindari perasaan lain terhadap Baekhyun?

"Kau tau Chanyeol, appa juga akhirnya meninggalkanku karena aku sangat nakal. Dan sekarang hanya ada Luhannie hyung dan Kyungsoo. Dan aku... beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuat kesalahan yang sama...hiks" tak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol, dan Baekhyunpun mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sesekali Baekhyun memandang kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun berfikir bahwa Chanyeol bosan dengan ceritanya dan bosan melihatnya menangis. Baekhyun akhirnya memtuskan untuk pergi.

"Chanyeol, aku rasa aku terlalu banyak bicara. Ummm terima kasih mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Lain kali aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu jika kita bertemu lagi. Aku harus pergi annyeong!"

Baekhyun benar-benar pergi sekarang, dan kali ini Chanyeol tak mencegahnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, atau dia terlalu takut untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya? Sedari tadi dia mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahannya agar tidak merangkul Baekhyun. Ah salah, saat Chanyeol ternyata menyadari Baekhyun melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum kecewa. Tangan itu, bukan hanya ingin merangkul Baekhyun, tapi ingin memeluknya. Dan lagi Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya jahat, karena Chanyeol terkesan seperti tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Dan satu hal lagi Chanyeol seperti menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sama yang dia rasakan dulu terakhir kali bertemu anak itu, anak dalam mimpinya.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Benar… benar sepertinya dia anak itu, anak yang dulu aku suka, anak yang pernah kuberi bunga, anak yang pernah aku cium dan anak yang aku panggil 'bodoh' dengan membentaknya. Anak itu… namja itu… aku yakin dia Byun Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin percaya, tapi setiap kali dia bercerita jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Benar, sejak aku bertemu dengannya, mimpi itu datang kembali.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Setelah aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak itu? Apa aku harus diam saja? Pura-pura tak tahu apapun? Tapi bukankah Baekhyun mencariku? Tapi aku juga tak mau tiba-tiba bilang bahwa aku adalah anak laki-laki yang dia cari! Apa karena aku masih tak mau menerima bahwa yang kusukai dulu adalah namja? Tapi bukankah itu masa lalu? Dan apa salahnya dengan menyukai seorang namja? Eumm, baik itu salah! But, whatever!

Tapi kenapa perasaan itu muncul lagi? Dan sekarang lebih hebat! Apa aku akan menolak perasaan itu lagi dan menyesal lagi? Menyesal aku bilang? Apa dulu aku menyesal setelah tak melihatnya sekian lama? Aku benar-benar bingung, terlalu banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku. Baekhyun kau benar-benar membuatku gila!

.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, sepertinya hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak secanggung biasanya. Baekhyun sudah tak menghindari Chanyeol, namun meski begitu, Baekhyun masih tak berani menyapa bahkan mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, begitu sebaliknya. Mereka hanya tersenyum jika kebetulan bertemu. Namun berbeda dengan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Sudah tiga hari ini mereka tak pulang bersama, bahkan tak jarang Luhan menghindari Sehun jika tak sengaja berpapasan. Dan ini tentu membuat Sehun gila. Dan masih saja menyalahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ck! Sial! Jika bukan karena Baekhyun, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Dan aku tak perlu bertengkar hebat dengan Luhannie hyung! Huh!" Sehun langsung terlihat kesal, sembari duduk disamping teman sebangkunya itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Dan apa hubungannya dengan anak SD itu?"

"Ya! Dia penyebabnya, gara-gara dia kami harus beradu pikiran dan mulut"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian berdua?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya dia sudah tau jawabannya

"A-ah ti-tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Dan kau kenapa membela anak itu? Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini juga aneh"

"Aku tidak membela siapapun, aku hanya bilang jangan menyalahkan orang lain"

"Dan juga lebih baik, kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Luhan"

"Aku juga mau begitu, tapi dia selalu menghindariku, melihatku saja tak mau"

"Ck! Kau ini kan semenya, masa begitu saja sudah menyerah. Hah! Memalukan"

"Yak! Kau ini, bukannya membantu, malah ikut membebaniku. Lebih baik urusi saja urusanmu sana dengan anak itu!"

"Maksudmu siapa?"

"Baekhyun"

"Aku tak punya urusan apa-apa"

"Ah jangan berbohong! Kalian terlihat seperti punya sesuatu"

"Kau ini, aku bilang tidak ada ya tidak ada!"

"Iya iya baiklah"

'Oh tetu saja aku dan Baekhyun punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Apa aku segera menyelesaikannya saja ya? Ah tidak-tidak. Maksudku tidak untuk saat ini. Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat!" batin Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah datarnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol yang datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dibangku area sekolah yang tidak terkena hujan, Chanyeolpun memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Menunggu Luhannie hyung. Eumm Chanyeol belum pulang?"

"Hmm, kau sendirian? Diamana Kyungsoo?"

"Ne, Kyungsoo sudah pulang duluan, katanya ada yang mau diambil dirumahnya sendiri. Aku mau menunggu Luhannie hyung, sebentar lagi dia akan kesini"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang mengusap-usap lengan atasnya sendiri, dan badannya sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Ne!"

"Pakai ini!" Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya untuk diberikan kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol hendak memakaikannya tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, dia memberikannya begitu saja.

"Eh? Tapi Chanyeol bagaimana? Apa Chanyeol tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"Sudah pakai saja, aku suka hawa dingin" perintah Chanyeol, yang akhirnya Baekhyun mau memakainya, hanya mengenakannya dipundaknya tapi seperti memakai selimut karena jaket Chanyeol sangat besar. Baekhyun terlihat lucu karena memakai jaket yang kebesaran itu tapi Chanyeol menyukainya.

Namun Baekhyun masih merasa kedinginan, padahal sudah memakai jaket yang diberikan Chanyeol. Karena tak tahan dengan rasa dinginnya, akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang menyadarinya membiarkan hal tersebut.

"C-chan" suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar, karena masih merasa dingin.

"Ne?"

"Bo-bolehkah aku merapat lagi kearahmu? Aku masih kedinginan"

"A-ah boleh, lakukan apa saja untuk membuat dirimu hangat"

"Gomawo"

**GREP**

**DEG DEG DEG**

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memeluk Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya, dan Chanyeol sedikit kaget, dia mengira Baekhyun hanya akan merapat kearahnya. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar cukup keras. Tanpa dikomando, sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu gemetar Baekhyun, dan kali ini memang Chanyeol yang menginginkannya.

"Chan?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau memang kedinginan. Coba dengar, jantungmu berdebar keras" kata Baekhyun polos sambil menempelkan telinganya didada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga seperti ini jika aku merasa kedinginan, apa kau juga ingin merasakan jantungku?" kata Baekhyun lagi masih dengan tampang polosnnya, dan sekarang mencoba menaruh tangan Chanyeol didadanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan orang didepannya. Wajah Chanyeol memerah saat Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya didada Baekhyun. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat.

"Ah Chanyeol! Mungkin kau demam. Lihat sekarang wajahmu memerah. Perubahan suhu tubuhmu tidak stabil. Ayo kita kembali kedalam, ke Uks?" Baekhyun khawatir melihat keadaan Chanyeol, dia meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol, semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"ANI! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak demam! Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, cemaskan saja dirimu!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun, sepertinya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol. Jika dia merasa gugup dengan tingkah Baekhyun, Chanyeol otomatis akan membentak Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun selalu terkejut, meski sudah sering mendengarnya, karena suara Chanyeol sangat menggelegar ditelinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin membentak Baekhyun, tapi itu reflex, dan akhirnya dia akan menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

"Ne" hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun ucapkan, Baekhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hah, mian. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan orang yang mudah sakit. Eummmm sekarang apa kau masih kedinginan?" kata Chanyeol akhirnya dengan nada lembut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, mengajak Baekhyun untuk kembali memeluknya, sambil menunggu Luhan.

.

.

"Ah! Luhannie hyung! Chan, lihat itu Luhannie hyung!" Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan jaket yang dikenakannya saat melihat Luhan hendak memasuki sebuah mobil. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba mengejar Luhan tapi sayang Luhan sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil itu telah melaju. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyerah dia mencoba lari dengan langkah kecilnya, padahal diluar hujan belum reda sepenuhnya. Dan karena tidak hati-hati Baekhyunpun terpeleset dan jatuh, Baekhyun mencoba bangun dan hendak mengejar lagi, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

**GREB**

Baekhyun menoleh, hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang menahannya. Baju Baekhyun sudah kotor karena terjatuh dan terkena hujan.

"Chan... lepaskan, lihat Luhan hyung sudah pergi jauh!" kata Baekhyun merengek meminta lengannya untuk dilepaskan.

**SRET GREB**

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kembali masuk kearea sekolah dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tak bisa menahan untuk melihat Baekhyun yang selalu memikirkan orang lain, ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Bukankah Baekhyun tadi kedinginan, tapi kenapa berlari-lari, padahal hujan masih turun, dan lihat sekarang Baekhyun jatuh dan tubuhnya dipenuhi lumpur. Kemudian Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun kebangku tadi masih dengan memeluknya. Sepertinya Chanyeol enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Ch-chan, aku ingin mengejar Luhan hyung, Luhan hyung pasti sudah sampai rumah. Luhan hyung pasti akan khawatir dan akan memarahiku kalau tidak cepat pulang kerumah" kata Baekhyun yang menggigil. Dia akhirnya sedikit melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, air matanya telah bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Ya! Kau Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat tadi dia bersama dengan Sehun hah! Mereka pasti pergi dulu kesuatu tempat" mendengar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol kesal. Bagaimana dia masih bisa memikirkan Luhan, sedangkan keadaannya sendiri seperti ini.

"Ah benar, aku bodoh! Luhan hyung pasti punya urusan dengan Sehun. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu Luhan hyung disini, Luhan hyung bilang kami akan pulang bersama. Benar, aku akan menunggu Luhan hyung sampai datang"

"Ck! Baekhyun! Luhan tidak akan datang kembali kesini, tentu saja dia akan langsung pulang kerumah setelah pergi dengan Sehun. Dan-"

"Dan kau tidak usah menunggunya! Lihat sekarang hujan masih turun, dan kau masih menunggunya sampai sekarang! Aish kau ini!"

"Tapi, Luhan hyung tadi yang bilang kalau aku harus menunggunya, tidak mungkin Luhan hyung-"

"Ya! Kau mengerti dengan apa yang kau lihat tadi tidak? Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih! Sebaiknya kita pulang saja!" Chanyeol benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah Baekhyun, dia ini polos atau bodoh? Chanyeol benar-benar membentak Baekhyun habis-habisan, membuat Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ba-baiklah" kata Baekhyun akhirnya menurut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang, annyeong Chanyeol!" Baekhyun langsung saja beranjak dari duduknya, dan membungkuk tanda permisi kepada Chanyeol.

"Hya! Kau mau kemana?" melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba akan pergi sendiri membuat Chanyeol bertanya cukup keras. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan ajakan pulang bersama.

"Bu-bukankah kau menyuruhku pulang?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol menyuruhnya pulang, tapi saat dia hendak pulang, Chanyeol malah meneriakinya. Baekhyun merasa serba salah.

"Maksudku kita Baekhyun. Kita pulang bersama. Aku nanti yang akan mengantarmu, lagipula aku bawa motor, tunggu sampai hujannya sedikit reda. Dan ganti dulu bajumu. Aku punya kaos olahraga dilokerku. Dan jangan menolak, mengerti!" kata Chanyeol akhirnya menurunkan volume suaranya.

"N-ne Chanyeol, hiks hiks" Baekhyun terisak. Dan Chanyeol serba salah juga. Kenapa disaat dia berbicara sedikit lembut, malah Baekhyun seperti akan menangis. Haruskah dia membentaknya lagi? Aish!

"A-apa kau menangis, oh jinja. Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak menangis" akhirnya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Bukannya meredakan tangisan Baekhyun, kata-kata Chanyeol malah terkesan menyindir.

"Mian, hiks hiks huaaaaa"

"A-a-ani! Kenapa tambah keras. Uljimaa! Ayo cepat ganti bajumu" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera mengganti bajunya.

Chanyeol berdiri bersandar didinding toilet menunggu Baekhyun selesai berganti baju, dan dirasa sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda. Dan akhirnya Baekhyunpun keluar, dengan seragam olahraga Chanyeol yang dipinjamkan kepadanya. Saat melihat Baekhyun keluar Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa.

"Hmpft" Chanyeol mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Ne?"

"Kau hahahaha lihat badanmu tenggelam hahaha. Apa kau ini benar-benar anak SD? Kenapa badanmu kecil sekali kekekeke" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ani! Aku seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol saja yang terlihat seperti raksasa, upss hehe" Baekhyun keceplosan

"Apa kau bilang, hmm?"

"Ani hehehe"

Entah sejak kapan percakapan diantar mereka sudah tidak canggung lagi. Antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang sudah sedikit merasa nyaman, meski kadang Chanyeol masih terlihat gugup dengan tingkah ajaib Baekhyun, yang berakhir Chanyeol akan membentaknya karena salah tingkah.

"Hatchiiii!"

"Lihat kau sekarang kau terkena flu. Ayo cepat kita pulang, sebelumnya mampir dulu membeli obat dan sedikit makanan"

"Eh tidak apa-apa?"

"Jelas tidak apa-apa, kau ini bagaimana sih. Cepat ayo! Dan ini gunakan lagi jaket ini jika kau masih merasa kedinginan. Dan jangan membuangnya sembarangan seperti tadi"

"Ne, gomawo Chan"

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Dari awal perjalanan sampai sampai Baekhyun terus memeluk Chanyeol erat. Dan Chanyeol? Dia senyum-senyum sendiri karena itu. Entah mengapa dia sangat senang mendapat pelukan dari Baekhyun, terasa hangat. Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan keceatan rendah agar Baekhyun tak merasakn angin yang kencang menerpa badannya. Dan alas an lainnya etu karena Chanyeol tak ingin melepas moment itu. Akhirnya perpisahan pun datang, karena tujuan sudah sampai. Baekhyunpun turun begitu juga Chnayeol, Chnayeol ingin memastikan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Chanyeol~ gomawo ne"

"Tidak masalah. Kau cepatlah masuk dan hangatkan dirimu! Badanmu sangat dingin"

"Ne~ sampai bertemu besok"

**GREP**

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol sebelum ia buru-buru masuk kedalam rumahnya. Baekhyun sepertinya malu, terbukti dari wajahnya yang menyiratkan rona merah yang menambah kesan manis itu. Dan tidak lupa Baekhyun memberi senyuman kepada Chanyeol sebelum menutup pintunya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terpaku dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin, pelukan Baekhyun bukan pelukan minta dihangatkan karena kedinginan. Melainkan pelukan eummm…? Entahlah Chanyeol sedikit tidak yakin. Tapi itu membuat Chanyeol senang setengah mati. Baru kali ini jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat karena sebuah pelukan….. dari seorang namja.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything**

**Chapter ****5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything.

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, A little bit comedy.

Pairing : Baekyeol, HunHan and others.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, and others member EXO.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

**.**

"Luhan hyung!"

"Luhan hyung tunggu sebentar! Aku minta maaf dan bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya memberikan kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk mencoba menjelaskan. Setelah beberapa kali tak menghiraukan Sehun yang masih menjadi namja chingunya itu.

"Luhan hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tentang kejadian saat itu, aku benar-benar lepas kendali. Aku… aku cemburu!"

"Cemburu?"

"Benar, mungkin ini kedengaran aneh kenapa bisa aku cemburu dengan saudaramu. Tapi aku merasa perhatianmu berkurang padaku hyung! Mungkin bahkan kau sudah tak memperhatikanku hyung..."

"Sehun sudah kubilang, aku bukannya tidak memperhatikanmu, aku hanya-"

"Hanya khawatir? Aku tau! Aku mencoba mengerti!"

"Mungkin ini sedikit egois. Tapi bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan hyung? Maksudku, perlakuanmu terhadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah dewasa, jika hyung berlebihan padanya, itu akan membuatnya tak akan tumbuh dewasa. Dia akan merasa sebagai sebagai adik kecilmu terus hyung dan akan selalu bergantung padamu. Dan bukankah itu akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa nantinya dia tidak akan bisa mandiri selamanya?"

"Be-benar, tapi.."

"Pikirkan juga dirimu hyung. Aku tau kau juga lelah, aku tau kau juga memerlukan ruang untuk kehidupanmu sendiri. Dan aku tau kau memerlukanku hyung..."

Luhan sedikit terhenyak dengan pernyataan Sehun, apa yang dikatakan Sehun sedikit banyak ada benarnya juga.

"Sehun?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya hyung, hanya membiasakannya, membiasakan Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal sendiri, maksudku sedikit mandiri"

"Dan kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu hyung. Kau mendiamkanku selama tiga hari ini"

Luhan mencoba kembali mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun. Luhan termenung, dan sedikit terhenyak ketika Sehun sudah sangat dekat didepannya, yang sontak membuyarkan lamunannya. Sehun merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan, Luhanpun sekarang sudah tak menghindarinya, dirinyapun merindukan Sehun. Merindukan pelukan hangat dari namja chingunya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan cukup lama, mencoba saling memahami dan saling melepas rindu. Kemudian entah siapa yang memulai, mereka semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman hangat. Ciuman hangat yang menghilangkan rasa dingin akibat hujan yang semakin deras. Ciuman lembut yang berbeda dari yang terakhir kali mereka lakukan. Ciuman yang penuh perasaan, bukan ciuman liar yang membuat hubungan mereka hampir kandas. Ciuman mains yang membuat mereka lupa akan segalanya.

"Hyung saranghae"

"Nado Sehunnie"

"Apa hyung sudah memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja, jika tidak mana mungkin aku mau kau peluk seperti ini" terlihat rona merah dipipi Luhan, dan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Hyung, aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"Mwo, apa itu?"

"Jika kau mau tau, maka ikut aku sekarang"

"Sekarang? Tapi, Baekhyun menungguku"

"Hyung, sudah kubilang. Biarkan Baekhyun mandiri. Dia pasti sudah menelpon sopir sekarang ini seperti biasa, karena menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang"

"Ta-tapi… eummmm baiklah" Luhan sedikit ragu awalnya. Namun akhirnya luluh dengan kata-kata dan tatapan Sehun dan menurutinya.

Akhirnya mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menunggu, dengan maksud agar Baekhyun mengerti situasi dan kemudian pulang sendiri. Tapi mereka salah, Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan, dia tetap menunggu, ditambah lagi Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada Luhan. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan meninggalkan Luhan tanpa kejelasan, tapi Baekhyun tak berani menelpon Luhan menanyakan perihal keterlambatan Luhan yang tidak kunjung datang untuk pulang bersamanya. Baekhyun hanya menunggu hyungnya, hyungnya yang akan menghubunginya jika akan pergi atau ada sesuatu. Tapi tak ada kabar, Baekhyun berpikir mungkin hyungnya sedang ada urusan dengan guru atau apalah. Baekhyun menunggu ditemani derasnya hujan yang membuat tubuh mungilnya menggil kedinginan.

.

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Hatchiii~

Hah sepertinya aku juga terkena flu, pasti gara-gara aku sedikit kehujanan tadi, eh iya bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, dia juga terkena flu tadi, apa dia tidak apa-apa? Siapa yang akan menjaganya? Kyungsoo kembali kerumahnya, dan sepertinya Luhan juga belum kembali.

Aish! Kenapa aku terlalu memikirkan si anak SD itu sih, bukankah dikediamannya ada banyak pelayan, mereka kan orang kaya. Jadi sudah pasti ada yang mengurusnya. Ck! Aku ini berlebihan. Lebih baik aku mengurusi diriku sendiri, ah benar aku mau mampir beli coffe hangat saja dulu untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

Akupun menuju kedai coffe langgananku, aku sering kesini bersama teman-temanku saat waktu senggang. Terutama dengan Kai dan Sehun. Eh…..Sehun? Bukankah itu Sehun, berarti ada…. Bingo! Benar Luhan ada bersamanya. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan? Kencan? Mereka kencan sementara tadi meninggalkan Baekhyun menunggu ditemani derasnya hujan, menggigil kedinginan? Terus mengejar mereka yang sudah jelas tak menghiraukannya sampai terjatuh dan terguyur hujan seperti tadi?

Oh! Tega sekali! Dan apa sekarang yang mereka lakukan? Memberikan hadiah kepada pasangannya? Jadi mereka sudah baikan? Apa mereka tidak sadar, Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas pertengkaran mereka berdua? Dan sekarang saat mereka sudah baikan, Baekhyun masih terus merasa bersalah tanpa mengetahui apapun? Sehun kau bodoh, aku bilang selesaikan masalahmu. Bukan hanya dengan Luhan tapi juga dengan Baekhyun. Kau bersalah bukan hanya dengan Luhan, kau juga bersalah dengan Baekhyun, aku tau itu!

Dasar! Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini! Kasian sekali anak SD itu, Baekhyun kau memang sangat polos.

.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Masih dingin meski hujan sudah reda. Eumm aku harus ganti baju dulu, lalu mencuci kaos olahraga Chanyeol dan jaketnya yang masih aku pakai ini. Tapi…. Aku tak ingin melepasnya _ ada wangi Chanyeol kekekeke. Tapi aku harus melepasnya, aku besok harus mengembalikannya. Tapi nanti saja ah, tunggu sampai Luhannie hyung datang. Benar sebelum Luhannie hyung datang, aku akan menyiapkan coklat panas, pasti sebentar lagi hyung datang.

"Aku pulang!" wah Luhan hyung sudah pulang.

"Hyung!" aku segera menghamburkan diri menuju hyung dan langsung memeluknya. Eh? Kenapa hyung tak membalas pelukanku? Ah, mungkin hyung lelah.

"Hyung, apa hyung kedinginan? Aku sudah membuatkan coklat panas untukmu hyung"

"Aku lelah Baekkie~ aku mau kekamar dulu" Luhan hyung sedikit berbeda, meski kadang dia lelah dia tak pernah seperti ini, apalagi coklat panas kan favoritnya di hawa dingin.

"Apa mau aku antarkan kekamarmu hyung?"

"Terserah sajalah!" hyung langsung menuju kamarnya, hyung aku sejak tadi menunggumu jangan abaikan aku, kumohon.

Benar, bukan seperti hyung yang biasanya, ada apa dengan hyung? Apa karena aku? Karena aku tidak menunggunya lebih lama? Ataukah hyung kembali kesekolah dan mencariku dan akhirnya menungguku karena tak mendapatiku disana? Benarkah seperti itu? Kalau begitu ini salahku! Hyung pasti kedinginan menungguku. Aku harus segera mengantarkan coklat panasnya setelah aku mengganti bajuku.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hyung!" panggilku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak dikunci seperti biasanya.

"Hyung, ini coklat panasnya, mau kutaruh mana?"

"Taruh saja disitu" Luhan hyung menunjuk meja belajarnya tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Segera kuletakkan coklat panas itu disana, lalu aku mendudukkan diriku dikasur disamping hyung.

"Hyung~ mian" aku meminta maaf dan segera kupeluk hyung tersayangku itu.

"Sudahlah Baekkie untuk apa kau minta maaf?" Luhan hyung melepaskan pelukanku, padahal aku ingin memeluknya lebih lama

"Eumm banyak hal" aku bingung mau menjelaskan kesalahanku yang mana, yang jelas aku melakukan banyak kesalahan terhadap hyung.

"Baekkie~ ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu" Luhan hyung menatapku, eumm serius, tidak seperti biasanya, aku sedikit gugup.

"Apa itu?"

"Mulai sekarang kita berangkat dan pulang sendiri-sendiri saja, lagipula jadwal dan kegiatan kita berbeda. Jadi kau tidak harus menungguku"

"Tapi aku… aku suka menunggumu hyung~"

"Baekkie bersikap dewasalah"

**DEG**

Eh? Apa maksud hyung, aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Hyung?"

"Kau bisa kesekolah dan pulang sendiri kan? Kau juga boleh bermain kalau kau mau. Cobalah kembali berbaur dengan lingkungan, jangan menutup diri dirumah"

"Tapi hyung, aku sudah senang dengan berada dekat hyung dan Kyungie, jadi aku tidak perlu keluar"

"Lagipula jika aku terus-terusan bermain diluar nanti appa dan-"

"Baekkie, lupakanlah masa lalu. Mereka tak akan memarahimu hanya karena kau berbaur dengan yang lain, lagipula eomma dan appamu kan sudah meninggal-"

"Benar, dan itu karena aku tak menuruti mereka dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku..."

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, tapi aku merasa Luhan hyung..., juga akan meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau, hyung aku sayang hyung, tidakkah hyung tau?

"Dengar Baekkie, itu bukan salahmu. Mereka menyayangimu jadi-"

"Apa hyung juga akan meninggalkanku"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Baekkie, tapi cobalah berbaur dengan yang lain. Dan lagipula kau sudah besar tak perlu selalu mengikutiku dan Kyungie terus. Kau sudah besar, maka bersikap dewasalah..."

Kenapa hyung selalu berkata seperti itu? Aku tau aku sudah besar, tapi memangnya kalau sudah besar maka sayangku terhadap hyung juga harus hilang? Tidak, aku terus menyayangi hyung. Atau karena sudah besar, sekarang hyung yang tak menyayangiku lagi? Hiks!

"Apa hyung tidak menyukainya? Apa aku kekanak-kanakan hyung?"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi perihal kekanakan eummm sedikit"

Hyung tidak suka sikapku? Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung? Apa aku harus menjauh darimu? Apakah itu maksudnya dewasa? Apapun asal hyung tidak membenciku.

"Mian hyung"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kau perlu sedikit merubahnya, perlahan-lahan. Eum mulai dari... eumm... kau harus menahan agar tidak selalu memelukku Baekkie"

"Hyung? Tapi bukankah hyung meyukainya?"

Apa lagi sekarang? Hyungpun sudah tak mau aku peluk? Sebegitu menyebalkankah aku? Hyung aku memelukmu bukti sayangku padamu hyung.

"Tentu Baekkie, hyung suka saat kau memelukku, tapi hanya saja untuk saat ini, itu berlebihan"

"Begitukah hyung? Tapi bukankah Sehunnie juga sering memeluk hyung?"

"Itu berbeda Baekkie"

"Bagaimana bisa berbeda? Sehun menyayangi hyung begitu pula aku hyung makanya kami memeluk hyung"

"Ya aku tau, tapi itu memang berbeda Baekkie. Dan ah iya tentang aku dan Sehun, untuk saat ini kami membtuthkan waktu untuk bersama Baekkie, seperti Kyungie dan Kai. Jadi-"

"Aku mengerti hyung, aku mengerti. Aku akan memberi ruang untuk kalian berdua, maafkan aku yang ternyata egois ini hyung..."

Ah benar, bukankah aku juga sudah berjanji dengan Sehunnie waktu itu, untuk tidak mengekori hyung. Tapi bukankah aku sudah tidak lagi melakukannya? Eummm apakah aku harus benar-benar menjauhi Luhan hyung begitu juga Sehun? Tapi aku merasa kesepian hyung... hiks!

"Aku... aku tak akan mengganggumu saat bersama Sehunnie hyung"

Tapi tak ada pilihan lain kan. Demi hubungan Luhan hyung dengan Sehun. Tapi... tapi aku sangat sedih. Aku sedikit kecewa. Hyung taukah kau aku sangaaaat menyayangi hyung, sayangku pada hyung seperti sayangku pada eomma dan appa.

Entah kenapa aku sangat takut, jika suatu hari nanti hyung juga akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku tak mau hyung. Hiks! Tapi jika aku tak menuruti hyung, aku takut hyung akan meninggalkanku sekarang juga. Aku lebih takut itu, jadi lebih baik aku menjauh darimu hyung daripada hyung yang menjauh dariku. Paling tidak jika aku yang menjauh, aku masih bisa melihat hyung dan hyung tidak benar-benar jauh darimu.

Tapi tetap saja hatiku...sakit.

"Eummm…. Baiklah, aku kembali kekamar saja ya! Sepertinya hyung sudah lelah, maaf menganggu hyung. Annyeong hyung!" aku segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur hyung dengan tergea-gesa, sampai….

**BRAK PRANG**

"Ahhhh!"

Aku rasa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, lihat! Aku menabrak meja belajar hyung saat beranjak bangun dan tentu saja membuat coklat panas milik hyung tumpah dilantai dan sebagian tumpah ditanganku. Panas , perih. Tidak boleh cengeng, harus bersikap dewasa, aku harus cepat-cepat mengganti coklat panas hyung, jangan sampai hyung khawatir dengan luka seperti ini.

"Baekkie gwaenchnana?"

"Gwaenchana hyung!"

"Apa tanganmu terkena-"

"Tidak, aku tidak terkena, lihat malah lantai kamar hyung yang kotor dan coklat panas hyungpun habis. Aku akan membuatnya kembali, tunggu sebentar hyung"

"Tidak usah Baekkie! Lagipula aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkannya"

**DEG**

Kau dengarkan Baekhyun, Luhan hyung tak menginginkan coklat panas itu, jadi jangan memaksanya dan pergilah. Iya benar Luhan hyung tak menginginkannya, jadi aku harus segera pergi dan jangan mengganggunya.

"Begitukah hyung? Baiklah, a-aku pergi kalau begitu"

Aku segera pergi dari kamar hyung, dan segera kembali kekamarku. Menutup dan menguncinya rapat, segera kucari kotak P3K ku. Aku harus segera mengobati lukaku akibat terkena tumpahan coklat yang masih panas tadi.

Sakit! Hiks! Masih terasa panas. Segera kuoleskan salep agar lukanya tidak melepuh, aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dan membuat yang lain cemas. Baekkie harus menjadi dewasa. Tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain, terutama Luhan hyung. Karena Baekkie sayang Luhannie hyung.

.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**.**

Maafkan aku Baekkie-ah, bukan maksudku untuk menjauh darimu. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar, kau harus sedikit dewasa, kau tidak boleh bergantung padaku terus. Dan satu lagi, mungkin aku sedikit egois, tapi... aku juga membutuhkan kehidupanku, maksudku waktuku untuk bersama Sehun.

Mianhae Baekkie-ah

.

**-Luhan Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Suasana hari ini sepertinya cukup cerah tak seperti kemarin yang mendung dan hujan yang menambah kesan sedih untuk beberapa orang. Tapi karena hari ini suasana lebih cerah, mereka berharap kesedihan mereka yang lalu dapat sedikit terobati.

"Chan…. Chanyeoll~~" panggil Baekhyun malu-malu dengan nada kekanakannya.

"A-ah mian, aku tidak mendengarmu, ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Ini" sambil menyodorkan tas kertas ukuran sedang kepada Chanyeol.

"Ini baju Chanyeol yang Chanyeol pinjamkan kemarin, gomawo dan maaf sudah merepotkan" kata Baekhyun pelan, dan Chanyeolpun menerimanya. Namun saat menerimanya, Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Ahhh" Baekhyun merintih pelan.

"Mi-mian apa aku-"

"Tanganmu?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat tangan mungil Baekhyun yang merah.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa"

**SRET**

Chanyeol menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun dan memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun, dia melihat punggung tangan Baekhyun yang memerah. Baekhyun hanya diam antara takut dan senang karena Chanyeol memegang tangannya.

"Kenapa tanganmu? Kenapa merah begini, ini seperti tersiram air panas" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir melihat tangan Baekhyun yang terluka, dan sepertinya luka ibu masih baru.

"A-aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan coklat panas tadi malam"

"Ck, kenapa dibiarkan begini saja? Harusnya dibalut dengan perban, ini tidak boleh terkena air secara langsung!" Chanyeol mulai membentak Baekhyun lagi, itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, kebiasaan yang hanya diberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku….aku sudah mengobatinya sedikit kemarin Chan"

"Tapi lihat tetap saja masih merah, apa Luhan atau siapapun tidak mengobatinya hah?"

"Ini kelalaianku jadi aku sendiri yang harus mengobatinya"

"Tapi tetap saja kalau seperti kau harus tetap dirawat. Lihat! Untung tidak melepuh, kau ini. Apa masih sakit?" Raut muka Chanyeol jelas mengekspresikan rasa kekhawatirannya, dan karena itu Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Ne"

"Tentu saja, masih sakit. Kalau begitu ikut aku"

"Kemana Chan?"

"Tentu saja mengobati ulang lukamu, ke UKS, ayo sudah cepat"

Chanyeol akhirnya menarik Baekhyun pelan membawanya ke UKS, padahal kelas akan segera dimulai.

"Eh iya, Kyungsoo jika Songsaenim datang bilang kami ke UKS sebentar" kata Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo agar memamitkannya kepada songsaenim nanti jika menanyakan mereka.

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa kalian ke UKS? Apa ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama.

"Ck! Kau ini. Kenapa kau tidak bisa perhatian sedikit saja pada saudaramu. Kalian memang sama saja. Kau dan Luhan" kata Chanyeol enggan menjelaskan. Chanyeol tau, pasti Baekhyun menyembunyikan perihal lukanya. Tapi meski begitu, bagaimana bisa saudara-saudara Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya. Akhirnya Chanyeolpun kembali membawa Baekhyun.

"Kyungie mian" kata Baekhyun pelan sebelum pergi.

.

.

"Sini berikan tanganmu" Chanyeol meminta tangan Baekhyun yang terluka, dan mengobati ulang luka Baekhyun pelan.

"Ah appo!"

"Ma-maaf tahan sedikit" Chanyeol sempat menghentikan kegiatannya karena rintihan Baekhyun. Kemudian melanjutkannya lagi dengan membalut luka Baekhyun dengan perban.

"Nah sudah selesai!" ucap Chanyeol dengan riang, ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu didepan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya menjadi merona.

"Gomawo Chanyeol"

"Hemmm dan kau tetap harus meminum obat, nanti kembali lagi kesini minta obatnya" Chanyeol kembali ke sikap lamanya, cuek mungkin pura-pura, karena melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat merona dan itu sangat manis membuat jantungnya beretak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Eh eummm kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku, atau kau bisa menghubungiku. Sini berikan ponselmu" Chanyeol meminta ponsel Baekhyun dan mengetikkan nomornya, begitupun sebaliknya. Baekhyun merasa senang karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah tak marah-marah lagi padanya.

"Ne, gomawo Chanyeollie, eh maksudku Chanyeol" Baekhyun kelepasan memanggil nama Chanyeol sesuka hatinya, dan segera dia meralatnya. Takut jika Chanyeol, tak menyukainya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku sesuai keinginanmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan malu-malu, dan diangguki Baekhyun pelan.

"Ah satu lagi, bagaimana dengan flumu apa sudah sembuh?"

"Ne, sudah agak baikan itu berkat Chan-Chanyeollie . Chanyeollie yang terus menghangatkanku, ah maksudku baju Chanyeol aku pakai terus membuatku merasa hangat"

"Ah begitu ya, baguslah"

Disini sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Chanyeol sudah mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun, meski tidak ia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Mungkinkah Chanyeol sudah mau meenerima bahwa dia menukai Baekhyun? Untuk yang satu itu, Chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi yang jelas Chanyeol senang akhir-akhir ini bisa berguna bagi Baekhyun. Dan satu hal lagi yang disadari Chanyeol, bahwa Baekhyun tidak sekanan-kanakan yang dia kira. Karena Chanyeol sadar, bahwa Baekhyun sangat memperhatikan saudara-saudaranya, tidak pernah mengeluh dengan apapun, dan selalu berusaha untuk ceria. Bukankah itu bisa dibilang dewasa? Entahlah diapun tidak mengerti deskripsi jelas tentang kedewasaan. Yang jelas Baekhyun itu bukan anak yang akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

.

**-Author's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Iya FF ini udah nyampe Chap 8 sebenernya, chap 9 masih dalam proses.**

**Gomawo buat yg uda baca FF ini. Dan mau baca lagi.**

**Mind to review ^^?**


	6. Chapter 6

**That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything**

**Chapter**** 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything.

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, A little bit comedy.

Pairing : Baekyeol, HunHan and others.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, and others member EXO.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov-**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir, kebanyakan siswa siswi sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Beberapa masih tinggal disekolah, dan salah satu diantaranya adalah seorang namja mungil yang sedang berjalan pelan-pelan menuju gerbang sekolah yang hendak menunggu jemputannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu menginterupsinya, sebuah motor berhenti dihadapannya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat wajahnya yang tadi terlihat lesu menjadi cerah, karena dia tahu siapa pengendara yang motor tersebut.

"Kenapa sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol langsung kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat sendirian, tidak biasanya dia sendirian seperti itu.

"Ah Chanyeollie! Ne, aku sedang menunggu jemputan"

"Saudaramu?"

"Eum mulai sekarang aku pulang sendiri"

"Oh! ..."

"Ayo naik" ajak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk boncengan motornya.

"Eh?"

"Naik saja, nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu, lihat langit sudah mendung"

"Eummm..." Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol atau tidak.

"Mau ketempatku?"

"Eh, ketempat Chanyeollie?" Kali ini Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar ajakan lain dari Chanyeol yaitu kerumahnya! Pasalnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah. Ya kecuali kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat pergi ketaman. Dan sekarang, harus kerumah Chanyeol? Omona!

"Ta-tapi tapi aku, aku tidak pernah pergi jauh-jauh..."

"Rumahku tidak jauh, Oh apa kau takut padaku? Hahaha, jangan khawatir aku tidak sendirian dirumah" Chanyeol berpikir alasan Baekhyun tidak mau karena Baekhyun takut kepadanya.

"Bukan tapi..." Baekhyun ingin menerima, tapi juga ingin menolak. Bukankah Baekhyun senang dekat dengan Chanyeol? Tapi disisi lain dia memang masih sedikit canggung dengannya.

"Lagipula kau pasti akan sendirian dirumah, kau pasti kesepian, aku akan mengantarmu sebelum senja jangan khawatir. Kau bilang kau mau bertemu eommaku kan? Ayolah!" tawar Chanyeol, sekarang dengan merayu Baekhyun dengan 'eomma'-nya.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol, melihat Baekhyun sendirian membuatnya ingin selalu menemaninya, ingin didekatnya, dan menjadi temannya. Temannya? Benarkah itu? Dan kenapa harus mengajak Baekhyun kerumahnya? Dirinyapun tak habis pikir. Dari apa yang dia tau dari Baekhyun, bahwa Baekhyun sangat merindukan eommanya, dan dulu Baekhyun pernah bilang ingin bertemu eommanya, jadi apa salahnya?

"Eh benarkah? Eomma Chanyeollie?" wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang mendengar kata 'eomma', apalagi itu eomma Chanyeol.

"Huh sepertinya kau lebih tertarik dengan eommaku daripada aku yang sebenarnya malah temanmu" kata Chanyeol sambil menggerutu yang mendapati Baekhyun lebih senang bertemu eommanya, daripada dengannya.

"Hihihihi... eummm teman iya teman" Baekhyun cekikikan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, dan terlebih lagi mendengar kata 'teman'.

"Bagaimana mau tidak?"

"Huum"

"Kajja!"

"Ne Chanyeollie gomawo"

Akhirnya merekapun segera menuju rumah Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun membonceng motor Chanyeol. Selama dalam perjalanan Baekhyun sangat senang apalagi bisa memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Tak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun cengar-cengir dengan keadaan sekarang, bahwa dia sekarang sudah agak 'dekat' dengan Baekhyun. Bukankah dulu dia paling benci jika Baekhyun dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang?

.

.

.

**Dikediaman Keluarga Park...**

**.**

"Eomma aku pulang!" teriak Chanyeol begitu sampai dirumahnya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, cepat masuk dan duduk, eomma sudah menyiapkan beberapa cemilan kesukaanmu" Nyonya Park segera menghampiri anak tersayangnya saat mendengar suaranya, senyuman hangatnya segera tersungging menyambut kedatangan anak tersayangnya itu.

"Eh? Siapa itu, siapa anak dibelakangmu?" Nyonya Park akhirnya tersadar bahwa anaknya tidak sendirian. Dia melihat sesosok namja mungil dibelakang Chanyeol yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Eomma baru sadar? Dia teman sekelasku, namanya Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada eommanya, Chanyeol menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun agar menampakkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo bibi, Byun Baekhyun imnida"

"Ne, oh kau manis sekali" Nyonya Park tersenyum dengan lembut dan hangat kepada Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang. Dan itu membuatnya ingat kepada eommanya.

"Eo-eomma" dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengucapkannya. Iapun sedikit kaget dengan kata yang diucapkannya. Namun memang tak bisa dipungkiri karena dia memang merindukan eommanya, saat melihat eomma Chanyeol.

"Eh?"

"Mi-mian"

"Ah! Kyeoptaaaaaa " itulah respon yang dikeluarkan nyonya Park karena melihat betapa polosnya Baekhyun. Nyonya Park gemas melihat tingkah manis Baekhyun. Bukannya tersinggung atau apa, Nyonya Park sepertinya malah senang dipanggil seperti itu.

"Baekhyun-ah ayo duduk, kajja" segera Nyonya Park menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Nyonya Park lupa dengan anaknya.

"Ne"

"Eomma melupakan anaknya sendiri" gerutu Chanyeol saat eommanya menarik Baekhyun dan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Hahaha sudahlah biarkan, sepertinya mereka akan cepat akrab" kata seseorang dari belakang Chanyeol, dan dia adalah ayahnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya ikut menuju ruang keluarga.

"Oh iya Baekhyun, ini appa ku" Chanyeol memperkenalkan appanya kepada Baekhyun, baekhyun berdiri dan langsung mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"A-annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun imnida" Baekhyun mencengkeram baju Chanyeol dengan erat saat memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Mr. Park. Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan malu, tapi seperti takut.

"Jangan takut" bisik Chanyeol pelan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne"

"Paman tidak akan menakutimu, ayo duduk" yang menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun, Mr. Park segera menyuruh semuanya untuk duduk. Mr. Park tak jauh beda dengan Nyonya Park, diapun ramah terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi ada alasan yang membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Mian paman" Baekhyun segera meminta maaf karena sikapnya yang terlihat jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Mungkin appa menakutkan, makanya dia takut. Tenang saja, akupun kadang takut dengan appaku. Appa memang begitu tampangnya hahahaha" celetuk Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aish kau ini ada-ada saja. Ya sudah appa akan kembali keruangan appa saja" Mr. Park akhirnya kembali keruangannya, dia tidak mau membuat canggung tamu anaknya itu.

"Hehehe peace!"

"Dasar!"

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah kenapa? Apa ada yang salah anak manis?" Nyonya Park menyadari kalau Baekhyun menatapnya terus dari tadi.

"Mi-mian bibi aku tidak sopan"

"Ah bukan, tidak apa-apa, kau melihatku terus aku jadi malu. Kenapa memanggilku bibi? Panggil saja eomma kalau kau mau" kata Nyonya Park sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun

"Benarkah?" mendengarnya apalagi mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, raut muka Baekhyun berubah cerah lagi. 'Hangat'

"Ne~"

"Eom-ma" Baekhyun nampak ragu-ragu dengan ekspresi lucunya, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ohhhh lucunyaaa " Nyonya Park gemas sekali pada tingkah Baekhyun hingga mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lembut. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Eomma jangan berlebihan begitu hanya karena dipanggil eomma. Aku memanggil eomma setiap hari tapi eomma biasa saja tuh" gerutu Chanyeol dengan melipat tangannya didadanya. Baru kali ini melihat Chanyeol bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, sikapnya itu hanya berlaku dirumah.

"Kau ini, kali ini berbeda. Kalau yang memanggil anak semanis Baekhyun bagaiman eomma tidak senang sekali, dia imut, lucu menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan kau Chanyeol-ah kau sudah tidak imut lagi..."

"Ya! Eomma kenapa bilang begitu! Aku ini anakmu! Eomma melupakanku karena anak ini, huh" terjadilah perdebatan antara ibu dan anak lebih tepatnya candaan.

"Chanyeollie tam-pan"

**BLUSH**

Perkataan tiba-tiba Baekhyun sontak membuat perdebatan Chanyeol dengan eommanya berhenti, dan tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol kaget. Wajah Chanyeol sedikit merona mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ada rasa malu dan senang mendengarnya.

Nyonya Park yang menyadarinya menahan tawanya. Dan Baekhyun, ah tentu saja dia tidak menyadarinya, meskipun sadar, Baekhyun tidak akan mengerti maksud dari ekspresi Chanyeol tersebut. Ekspresi Chnayeol yang menandakan bahwa Chanyeol errrr menyukai perkataanya.

"Kau dengar kan, kau itu tampan tidak imut, makanya dengarkan eomma selesai bicara dulu. Dan kenapa ekspresimu berlebihan karena Baekhyun yang bilang kau tampan, eomma selalu bilang kalau kau tampan tapi kau biasa saja, tapi kenapa..." Nyonya Park mulai menggoda anaknya yang menahan kegugupannya dengan susah payah itu.

"Ya a-aku biasa saja"

"Hiihihihi mukamu merah Chanyeol-ah"

"Huh!" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap eommanya, apalagi Baekhyun. Nyonya Park hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Sudahlah jangan ngambek hihihi"

"Eum.. Bakkie mau eomma buatkan sesuatu? Mau coklat hangat atau susu?"

"Ne~ Baekkie mau coklat hangat"

"Baiklah eomma akan buatkan. Tunggu disini ya!"

"Chanyeol-ah jaga Baekhyun, jangan berbuat macam-macam" kata Nyonya Park yang kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua untuk membuatkan mereka coklat hangat.

"Ya! Eomma, memangnya aku akan berbuat apa? Lagipula kenapa harus dijaga, hanya ditinggal membuat coklat saja, seperti mau kemana" gerutu Chanyeol yang merasa dikerjai oleh eommanya sendiri.

.

.

Keadaan menjadi hening sepeninggal Nyonya Park, namun seperti biasa Baekhyun memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaan atau percakapan yang ada-ada saja.

"Channie~"

"Hmmmm"

"Eomma Channie cantik"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku boleh memeluknya kan?"

"Apa? Eoh! Lakukan saja"

"Channie tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi aku malu"

"Aduhh kau ini"

Dan benar, Chanyeol yang dibuatnya pusing. Memang sebenarnya Baekhyun pernah mengutarakan keinginannya itu saat ditaman. Tapi sekarang bukankah Chanyeol yang tadi mengajaknya kerumahnya. Bukankah Chanyeol yang merayu Baekhyun dengan bilang ada eommanya dirumah. Jadi Chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab dan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun ini.

"Ck, Baiklah" Chanyeolpun mneyetujuinya, dan Baekhyun terlihat senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Ini silakan coklat hangatnya, eomma juga membuatkan untuk Chanyeol, ayo baekkie diminum mumpung masih hangat, kau juga Chanyeol-ah" kata Nyonya Park dengan membawa 2 cangkir coklat hangatnya.

Baekhyun menarik-narik baju Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan tentang hal yang diinginkannya.

"Ck, dasar!"

"Eomma, Baekhyun bilang ingin memelukmu"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya malu.

"Baiklah kemari Baekhyun manis" Nyonya Park merentangkan kedua tangannya.

**GREP**

Baekhyun tersenyum gembira dan langsung memeluk eomma Chanyeol, eomma Chanyeolpun bahagia bisa bertemu anak semanis Baekhyun. Dia mengelus-elus lembut rambut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol yang melihatpun tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun gembira. Tapi pandangannya segera dialihkannya saat dia didapati memandangi Baekhyun oleh eommanya. Chanyeol salah tingkah dan eommanya mengerti itu.

"Sudah Baekhyun-ah sekarang minum dulu coklatnya, setelah itu kau boleh memeluk eomma lagi, dan sepertinya ada yang sedang memandangi kita" goda eomma Chanyeol lagi, dan itu membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah lagi.

"Ah sudah, eomma menjengkelkan. Ayo Baekhyun-ah kita kekamar saja" kata Chaneyol langsung menarik Baekhyun pergi.

"Lho, kenapa harus kekamar? Tidak baik berpacaran dikamar lho. Apa yang mau kau lakukan Chanyeol-ah? Ayoooo" goda Nyonya Park lagi, membuat wajah Chanyeol menjadi merah padam.

Sepertinya dia menyesal membawa Baekhyun bertemu eommanya. Eommanya selalu saja mengerjainya, membuatnya malu didepan Baekhyun, untung saja Baekhyun itu polos. Memang sepertinya sifat jahil Chanyeol itu turunan dari eommanya.

"Kami tidak pacaran! Kami hanya teman!"

"Nah, kalau teman kenapa harus berbicara dikamar? Disini lebih baik, atau jangan-jangan kau mau mengungkapkan sesuatu ya?"

"Aish, eomma hentikan" karena merasa malu, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun kekamar, tidk peduli dengan ejekan eommanya. Lebih baik dikamar daripada harus dikerjai eommanya. Dan baekhyun, tentu saja hanya menurut ditarik Chanyeol seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**Dikamar Chanyeol….**

**.**

Chanyeol duduk dikursi belajarnya menghadap Baekhyun yang duduk diatas kasur empuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum memandangi isi kamar Chanyeol yang rapi serta minimalis. Sampai akhirnya edaran mata Baekhyun berhenti tepat pada objek didepannya, Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat senyumannya bertambah lebar.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya dipandangi oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie, keluargamu menyenangkan"

"Ah itu, ne"

"Eomma Chanyeol cantik dan baik dan appamu juga… sepertinya sangat baik. Mereka menyayangi Chanyeol"

"Tentu saja, semua orang tua menyanyangi anaknya kan? Meski kadang caranya berbeda"

"Eum benar, caranya kadang berbeda" kata Baekhyun sedikit bergumam. Mulai terlihat, senyuman manis Bakehyun tak semanis tadi.

Keadaan kembali hening lagi. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatap foto keluarganya yang berada diatas mejanya, yang sepertinya baru diambil beberapa hari yang lalu. Senyuman kembali tersungging dibibir mungil Baekhyun, namun itu tidak lama. Bibir mungil tersebut kembali tertekuk, terlihat namja manis itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dimata Chanyeol sekarang, Baekhyun adalah namja kecil dengan sesuatu yang besar yang disembunyikannya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ditanggungnya. Dan Chanyeol ingin tau apa itu. Semakin Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, semakin Chnayeol ingin tau tentangnya. Dan kali ini adalah kesempatannya. Dan Chanyeol yang harus memulainya, jika ia ingin mengetahuinya.

"Eummm.. A-apa kau ingin bercerita lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu memang, yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Kau terlihat tak seceria biasanya, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau bisa katakan padaku"

"Ah itu... itu..."

"Lebih baik kau jangan menyimpannya sendiri, dan jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sendirian. Ceritakanlah, dari manapun dan apapun itu, seperti yang terakhir kalinya, aku akan mendengarkan"

"Benarkah?"

"Huum, ceritakan tentang eummm bagaimana kalau menyambung yang saat itu, cerita tentang orang tuamu"

Raut wajah Baekhyun kembali surut lagi, melihat itu Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia benar-benar penasaran ingin mendengarnya, dan mungkin saja dengan bercerita, Baekhyun bisa sedikit lega. Dan mungkin saja setelah mendengarkannya Chanyeolpun bisa membuat Baekhyun sedikit melepaskan kegundahannya.

"Ah mian, kalau kau berat untuk menceritakannya, aku tidak memaksa. Kau bisa cerita yang lain. Apa saja, apapun itu yang bisa membuatmu lega, kau terlihat tampak terlalu memikirkan banyak sesuatu"

"Aku akan cerita"

"Aku tidak memaksa, kalau kau-"

"Eomma meninggal…." Baekhyun terdiam, dan kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar akan mendengarkannya.

"Meninggal... Karena aku"

"Eomma sakit. Dan ditambah lagi eomma selalu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Begitu juga aku, selalu mengkhawatirkan eomma. Aku ingin eomma tersenyum. Kau tau Chanyeol, eomma sangat menyukai bunga, maka dari itu aku mencarinya. Aku mencari ditaman yang waktu itu. dan sekalian juga aku, aku ingin bertemu anak itu..."

Baekhyun menghentikan sebentar ceritanya, Baekhyun sepertinya susah untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, sulit untuknya bercerita apalagi untuk kembali mengingat. Sakit! Tapi entah mengapa menceritakannya pada Chanyeol sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Chanyeol tak berani memotong cerita Baekhyun, apalagi mendengar Baekhyun menyebut 'anak itu', setiap Baekhyun membicarakan hal itu, rasa bersalah selalu muncul. Hah! Sudahlah saat ini bukan itu yang harus dicemaskan, saat ini cerita Baekhyun yang lain yang harus didengarkan.

"Saat itu, bukankah sedang marak-maraknya kasus penculikan anak? Saat itu eomma dan appa melarangku keluar rumah, tapi aku nekat. Dan seperti yang ditakutkan kedua orang tuaku, akupun menjadi korban penculikan. Meski pada akhirnya tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadapku, tapi karena eomma terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, padahal kondisi eomma sangat lemah. Itu menjadi beban pikiran eomma dan tubuhnya semakin lemah. Kondisi eomma memang kurang baik semenjak aku dilahirkan"

"Dan karena itu, eomma dibawa kerumah sakit sesaat setelah aku sudah ditemukan. Aku berniat meminta maaf kepada eomma karena tidak menuruti kata-katanya. Tapi setelah aku meminta maaf eomma hanya tersenyum dan kemudian…. Ke-kemudian eomma memejamkan matanya tertidur. Tapi saat aku menunggu eomma untuk bangun, eomma tidak bangun-bangun"

Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun melanjutkannya lagi. Lihat saja, bahu anak manis itu sudah bergetar, wajahnya tertunduk, sepertinya Baekhyun mencoba keras untuk menahan air matanya keluar. Baekhyun tidak mau menangis lagi didepan Chanyeol. Melihat itu Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"A-aku menunggunya, mencoba membangunkannya. Aku ingin memperlihatkan bunga yang aku bawa, tapi eomma tidak bangun. Aku pikir eomma sangat marah, tapi ternyata hiks... A-ku penyebab utamanya. Orang bilang aku… aku secara tidak langsung yang membunuh eomma hiks" air mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ditahan, ternyata masih mampu keluar, ia menyeka kasar matanya, jangan sampai air mata itu terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Tapi sayang Chanyeol sudah melihatnya, melihat air mata itu turun, melihat bibir itu tertahan, melihat bahu itu bergetar. Chanyeol tak sanggup lagi,...

**GREP**

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun erat, entah sejak kapan setiap melihat Baekhyun bersedih, dia ingin sekali memeluknya erat. Dan saat ini keinginan itupun tak bisa ditahannya. Ada sedikit rayuan dalam hatinya untuk melakukan lebih, tapi dia menahannya, cukup pelukan untuk saat ini, Chanyeol kira sudah cukup. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan namja yang ada dipelukannya itu, mengusap rambutnya pelan sampai isakannya berhenti, membiarkan Baekhyun menuangkan kesedihannya tanpa ingin menginterupsi dengan kata-kata, minimal itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lega, meski itu membuatnya mengingat kembali memori yang menyakitkan.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap dua mata sayu didepannya, menghapus air mata yang masih tertinggal disana.

"Tidak, eomma Baekhyun tidak marah. Eommamu senang, kau bilang eommamu tersenyum kan. itu tandanya eommamu menyayangimu"

"Ta-tapi eomma pergi setelah melihatku, eomma pasti marah padaku Chanyeollie..."

"Tidak Baekhyun-ah, eommamu pergi karena memang sudah waktunya. Bukann karena kau, dan bukan karena siapa-siapa. Itu karena Tuhan, Tuhan pasti menyayangi eomma dan appamu. Jadi jangan bersedih ne. Seperti yang kau bilang, eommamu memperhatikanmu disana, appamu juga iya kan?" kata Chanyeol selembut mungkin agar Baekhyun tak merasa lebih bersalah, ia benahi rambut Baekhyun yang acak-acakan.

"Benarkah itu?" masih terlihat keraguan diwajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau, kata-katanya itu tak cukup mampu membuat namja manis didepannya tenang. Tapi apapun itu, Chanyeol akan berusaha.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dipikiran Chanyeol dengan cerita Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang tak menceritakannya secara detil, tapi itu memang haknya. Sudah untung Baekhyun mau bercerita padanya. Tapi satu hal, Baekhyun tak pernah menyebutkan appanya, bukankah appa Baekhyun nuga meninggal? Tapi bagaimana? Dan lagi saat bertemu appa Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun juga sedikit takut. Benar, memangnya ada apa dengan appanya? Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran. Ck! Apa lebih baik dia bertanya lain kali, ahh sepertinya itu tidak sopan, nanti terkesan bahwa dirinya terlalu ingin tau urusan keluarga orang. Hah! Lebih baik, ditunngu saja, siapa tau Baekhyun mau menceritakannya lain kali.

"Benar, semuanya menyayangimu mengerti" Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk, dan senyum kecil kembali tersungging.

"Semuanya?"

"Ne"

"Termasuk Chanyeollie?" mata Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap dengan indahnya, menanti jawaban dari namja tampan didepannya.

"N-ne termasuk aku"

**GREP**

Baekhyunlah kali yang memeluk Chanyeol, sepertinya sebuah pelukan adalah cara Baekhyun untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangnya terhadap apapun itu. dan mulai saat ini Chanyeol harus sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan itu. Bbeberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit kecewa. Tapi raut muka Baekhyun sepertinya sudah kembali berseri, itu membuat kekecewaan Chanyeol menghilang.

"Chan" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'ingin tahu'nya

"Ne"

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan aneh apa lagi yang akan ditanyakan Baekhyun nanti. Dan ini satu lagi, selain terbiasa dengan pelukan mendadak dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol sepertinya juga harus terbiasa dengan pertanyaan aneh yang mendadak yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Chan, memangnya apa bedanya berteman, dengan berpacaran? Aku tidak mengerti. Tadi Chanyeol meributkan pacar dan teman dengan eomma Chanyeol kan? Memangnya apa bedanya?"

Benarkan? Sebenarnya itu bukan hal sulit, tapi beda jika yang bertanya adalah Baekhyun si anak ajaib ini Ck!.

"Umm, ya pacaran lebih dari sekedar teman" jawab Chanyeol singkat, dan tentu saja itu malah mengundang pertanyaan lagi dan lagi dari Baekhyun.

"Lebih dari teman? Apakah sama saja dengan bersaudara? Bukankah saudara juga lebih dari teman? Aku bersaudara dengan Luhannie hyung dan Kyungie tapi kami tidak berpacaran"

"Ya, bukan seperti itu! Aduh kau ini! Apa kau belum pernah berpacaran huh?"

"Belum,, Chanyeollie pasti sudah kan? Sering kah? Bagaimana?"

"Sering apanya dan bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa saja, ceritakan padaku"

"Ah kau ini! Apa maksudmu 'apa saja'?"

Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat bingung, tapi sama saja, Chanyeol tak memberikan jawaban yang membuat Baekhyun mengerti, tapi malah membuat baekhyun semakin tambah tak mengerti.

"Ck! Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun. Ya dengar, contohnya eumm Luhan dan Sehun mereka berpacaran. Dan eummm, kau dan aku itu berteman. Ya benar seperti itu"

"Chanyeollie, aku masih tidak mengerti" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil terus menatap Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Ehem, itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata"

"Lalu?"

"Perbedaan yang jelas adalah dengan perbuatan.."

"Ah! Aku tau! Apakah itu ciuman?"

"A-ah iya, bisa jadi"

"Dibibir?"

"Ne" Semakin Baekhyun bertanya, semakin membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup keras.

'Oh apa yang ada dipikiran anak ini, apakah tidak ada orang yang mengajarinya apapun dirumah' batin Chanyeol.

"Berarti apa kita berdua bisa dibilang pacaran?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol sontak saja terkaget dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"I-itu waktu dihalaman belakang sekolah... a-ah tidak tidak, itu berbeda iya kan?" raut muka Baekhyun kembali menampakkan penyesalan.

"Ah itu, benar yang itu, aku minta maaf" kata Chanyeol yang juga menyesali perbuatannya waktu itu.

"Ah ne, bukan salah Chanyeol hehe"

"Ya sudah ini sudah cukup sore, lebih baik aku antar kau pulang saja. Saudaramu bisa khawatir nanti. Dan mengenai tadi kau tanyakan saja pada Luhan, sepertinya dia sudah berpengalaman" kata Chanyeol akhirnya sambil berdiri, sepertinya dia memang juga harus segera mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya dia harus berlatih mempersiapkan diri jika harus mau berlama-lama berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan"

"Eh?"

"Luhan hyung tidak akan mengkhawatirkan aku..." kata Baekhyun lirih, tapi mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Hah, sepertinya hari ini, semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah pemicu kesedihan Baekhyun. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol kembali duduk dan ingin mendengarkan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa lagi eum?"

"Ah ani, tidak apa-apa ayo pulang" Baekhyun sekarang yang berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Chanyeol tidak mengikuti ajakannya dan masih duduk dikursi dengan tangannya masih mengenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa ini? Apa tanganmu yang terluka ini, Luhan yang menyebabkannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat tangan Baekhyun yang masih diperban. Benar tangan itu terluka akibat tersiram air panas, itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Bukan, ini karena aku yang kurang hati-hati"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

Meskipun Baekhyun bilang begitu, tapi ada sedikit kecurigaan dalam Chanyeol. Chanyeol tau apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Tapi apa Chnayeol harus diam saja atau harus ikur campur?

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang"

"Ne"

Dan Chanyeolpun mengantar Baekhyun pulang setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan tentu saja kepulangan Baekhyun membuat eomma Chanyeol sedikit kecewa. Nyonya Park meminta agar Baekhyun sesering mungkin main ketempat mereka.

.

**-Author's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol's Pov-**

**.**

Ah iya, apa Baekhyun akan main kesini lagi. Aku rasa cukup menyenangkan bersamanya, tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Ya meski dia selalu bertindak aneh dan membahas hal aneh menurutku. Ck! Apa benar dia begitu polos? Sepertinya begitu, sehingga kepolosannya itu kadang malah disalahgunakan oleh orang lain.

Akh! Kenapa dia selalu muncul dikepalaku? Dan lagi akhhh, wajah sedihnya, air matanya itu. Sial! Aku tak tahan. Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi bebannya? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa yang disembunyikannya? Dan apa yang ada dipikiranku sekarang, sehingga terlalu mencemaskannya?

Benar, aku sangat mencemaskannya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Bisakah aku membantunya? Tapi, siapa aku mencampuri urusannya? Hey, aku ini temannya, jadi tak apa aku rasa. Benar, mana mugkin aku berdiam diri, sementara aku tau permasalahnnya. Haaah! Kenapa anak seperti Baekhyun mempunyai masalah yang rumit.

Akan kucoba sebisaku untuk Baekhyun. Benar, Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini menyelinap diam-diam dibenakku. Baekhyun yang selalu mengganggu konsentrasiku. Baekhyun yang selalu menarik rasa cemasku. Dan Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri hatiku.

.

**-Chanyeol's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov-**

**.**

Chanyeol terlihat keluar dari toilet setelah membasuh tangannya. Dan saat dia keluar, dia berpapasan dengan Luhan. Chanyeol melirik kearah luhan yang sepertinya sedang tersenyum bahagia. Dan itu sedikit mengusik Chanyeol. Benar, itu karena Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Luhan sebahagia itu, sementara Baekhyun masih memikirkannya.

Mungkin ini kesempatan baik bagi Chanyeol, untuk meluruskan semua hal yang terjadi.

"Wah! Kelihatannya kalungmu bagus Luhan, kau dapat darimana? Apa Sehun yang memberikannya padamu?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba saat Luhan hendak masuk ketoilet, dan perkataan orang itu jelas membuat Luhan berhenti, dan mencari siapa orang yang berbicara tersebut.

"Kau?" Luhan terkejut siapa yang didapatinya. Bagaimana dia bisa tau perihal kalung, padahal Luhan tak memberitahu siapapun dan sekarangpun dia memakainya didalam kemejanya. Luhan hanya menatap orang itu, dan dia adalah Chanyeol.

"Hadiah karena sudah berbaikan kah?" pertanyaan keduapun membuat Luhn heran. Apakah Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol? Meski dia sahabat karibnya, tapi tidakkah itu berlebihan, menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Dan apa maksudmu menanyakan itu?"

"Tenang saja, bukan Sehun yang bicara" sekan Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, yang mengira Sehun yang mengatakannya.

"Aku tau… semuanya…sendiri"

"Ck! Apa kau sekarang jadi seorang stalker? Apa kau tidak puas selalu menggoda kami?"

"Kenapa aku harus jadi stalker untuk mengetahui semuanya? Lagipula untuk apa aku mengikutimu. Bukan cuma aku yang tau, tapi…..Baekhyunpun tau"

"Baekhyun? Maksudmu?" Luhan heran. Baekhyun? Baekhyun tau apa?

"Ck, ternyata kau tidak cukup perhatian padanya" ejek Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu, Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi aku tak perlu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya" kata Luhan membela diri.

"Apa Sehun yang memintamu?"

"Apa dia bilang Baekhyun pengganggu? Baekhyun menyusahkan? Baekhyun kekanak-kanakan dan sebagainya?" tanya Chanyeol terus-mnerus kepada Luhan.

"Sehun-"

"Itulah yang dikatakan Sehun pada Baekhyun" Chanyeol segera memotong perkataan yang hendak dilontarkan Luhan. Kali ini ia ingin Luhan menjadi pendengar saja dari apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Atau…. Kalau boleh kutebak, kau juga sudah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya? Iya kan? Wah kalian memang pasangan serasi."

"Dan kau bilang perhatian lebih? Perhatian mana yang kau maksud? Yang aku tau malah sebaliknya. Baekhyun yang kalian anggap kekanak-kanakan malah lebih dewasa dari pada kalian. Lebih memperhatikan kalian"

"Kau tau? Eummm, Aku rasa tidak. Ah satu lagi, mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, anak itu menunggumu, menunggu hyungnya sambil menggigil, mengejar hyungnya sampai terjatuh dan masih berharap hyungnya akan datang dan pulang bersamanya. Dia menunggumu dari mulainya hujan sampai hujan reda!"

"Dan kau! Tanpa tau atau mungkin malah sengaja tak mau tau, berkencan dengan namja chingumu itu, paling tidak kau menghubunginya atau apa"

"Apa kau berfikir karena Baekhyun tak menghubungi jadi tak apa meninggalkannya begitu saja? Jelas saja dia tak berani menghubungimu. Kau pikir setelah apa yang dilihatnya, pertengkaranmu dengan Sehun, dan setelah apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya, dia berani mengganggumu? Dia berfikir dia adalah penyebab semuanya, penyebab rusaknya hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Dan setelah kalian berbaikan, Baekhyun tanpa tau apapun masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri"

Kata Chanyeol panjang lebar, baru kali ini Chanyeol terlihat membela seseorang dengan menggebu-gebu. Dan Luhan tentu saja heran, sejak kapan Chanyeol perhatian dengan Baekhyun, dan sejak kapan Chanyeol mengurusi urusan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Baekhyun tau pertengkaran kami ditaman sekolah? Tau semua percakapan kami? Dan apa maksudmu dengan Sehun mengatakan hai itu pada Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol, tapi masih saja tidak mengerti memangnya apa yang dikatakan Sehun pada Baekhyun?

"Ck! Kau ini benar-benar…. Biar kuperjelas. Baekhyun melihatnya, melihat semua percakapan kalian dari awal sampai akhir, juga penyebabnya yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri, dan juga apa itu namanya, errrr ciuman? Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Dan setelah kau pergi, Baekhyun masih disana dan akhirnya terjadilah percakapan antara Sehun dengannya, intinya seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Ya seperti itu, untuk lebih jelasnya tanyakan sendiri pada Sehun. Tapi kuharap kalian tak memperdebatkan perihal Baekhyun lagi"

Benar awal mula keributan ini, yaitu ditaman sekolah. saat Luhan bertengkar dengan Sehun dan benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, topik pertengkaran itu adalah baekhyun. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau?

"Luhan, aku tau kau mencintai Sehun tapi kau harus menjelaskan padanya bahwa dikehidupanmu bukan hanya ada cinta untuk seorang kekasih tapi juga untuk keluargamu. Jika Sehun mencintaimu, dia harus mengerti itu. Dan Baekhyun adalah keluargamu. Dan kau tau lebih dari siapapun kan, bagaimana kesepiannya Baekhyun. Aku orang yang tak mengerti apapun saja, bisa tau kalau Baekhyun itu merasa kesepian. Yang kalian bituhkan adalah saling pengertian. Antara kau, Sehun dan juga Baekhyun"

"Dan, maaf jika sepertinya ku terlalu ikut campur. Aku hanya tak bisa melihat Baekhyun yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi. Yang terjadi sekarang, dan dulu"

Setelah mengatakan hal itupun Chanyeol langsung pergi menuju kelasnya, dia berharap agar Luhan mengerti ucapannya, ya semoga saja. Sedang Luhan masih mencerna apa yang dilontarkan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Dan tinggal satu masalah lagi, yang memang harus dia selesaikan. Karena Chnayeolpun menjadi salah satu orang yang membuat Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa tahun ini. Tidak adil jika dia meminta Luhan menyelesaikan masalahnya, padahal dia sendiripun mempunyai masalah dengan Bakehyun yang belum selesai.

.

**-Author's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Mind review readerdeul? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything**

**Chapter**** 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything.

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, A little bit comedy.

Pairing : Baekyeol, HunHan and others.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, and others member EXO.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov-**

**.**

Luhan kali ini segera pulang kerumahnya seusai kegiatan disekolahnya. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol padanya. Luhan masih merasa bingung akan fakta mana yang harus ia pilih. Memilih antara apa yang diungkapkan Sehun atau apa yang diungkapkan oleh Chanyeol. Jika bisa ia ingin melakukan keduanya, tapi ia rasa dia malah mengacaukan semuanya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti, karena apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah mencari sepupunya, Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun pasti sudah berada dirumah sekarang. Tapi sepertinya rumah ini terlalu sepi sekarang, tak seperti biasanya.

Biasanya ia akan mendapati Baekhyun yang selalu menunggunya dan akan berlari padanya dan memeluknya saat dia pulang kerumah. Biasanya ia akan mendengar celoteh ria Baekhyun yang akan menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lucu khas Baekhyun. Biasanya ia akan melihat senyum manis yang selalu terpatri diwajah manis Baekhyun yang selalu sukses membuatnya ikut merasa bahagia.

Tapi tidak untuk beberapa hari ini, karena akhir-akhir ini Luhan selalu pulang telat. Telat karena ia selalu pergi dengan Sehun setelah semua kegiatan disekolahnya selesai. Tapi itu bukan alasan utamanya, karena meski setelat apapun Luhan pulang, maka Baekhyun akan setia menunggunya. Karena yang menjadi masalahnya adalah apa yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu.

"Sepi... rasanya aneh"

"Huftt! Ini salahku"

Luhan akhirnya pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum dikulkas, sedikit menyegarkan badannya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya tempat duduk dapur sejenak sebelum kembali kekamarnya. Namun matanya tertuju pada benda diatas meja, sebuah mug kesayangannya -selain yang pecah dilain hari- yang berisikan coklat panas berada diatas meja tersebut. Dia heran kemudian bertanya kepada salah satu pembantunya yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ahjumma"

"Ya tuan muda"

"Apa kau yang membuat coklat panas itu? Aku rasa aku belum memintanya"

"Ah itu! Tuan muda Baekhyun yang membuatnya"

"Baekkie?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi tak terlihat Baekhyun sama sekali dari tadi.

"Benar, ia selalu membuatnya setiap hari. Dia selalu membuatnya dua cangkir, tapi tuan muda Baekhyun hanya meminumnya satu. Yang satunya hanya dipandangi saja. Karena yang tersisa adalah mug yang selalu tuan muda Luhan pakai, ahjumma rasa tuan muda Baekhyun membuatkannya untuk anda" jelas pembantunya menceritakan hal selalu dilakukan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi setelah coklatnya menjadi dingin, tuan muda Baekhyun membuangnya. Eummm... dia bilang, bahwa anda tak menginginkannya, tapi tuan muda Baekhyun masih terus membuatnya..."

**DEG**

'Tak menginginkannya' Luhan teringat kata-kata itu, bagaimana bisa dia tega mengatakan itu dulu pada Baekkie-nya.

"Dimana Baekkie sekarang?" Luhan tampak sekali ingin segera menemui sepupunya itu.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun pergi dengan sopir, tapi saya kurang tau kemana perginya, maaf tuan muda"

"Pergi? Sendirian?" Luhan heran, benarkah Baekhyun pergi sendirian? Tapi bukankah dia sendiri yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi sewasa, yang berarti harus melakukan apapun sendiri? Jadi kenapa dia sekarang seperti mempertanyakannya?

"Ne, saya rasa begitu"

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi"

"Permisi Tuan muda"

Setelah pembantunya pergi, Luhan kemudian memandangi secangkir coklat yang masih belum tersentuh. Dengan melihatnya, sepertinya coklat itu dibuat Baekhyun sesaat sebelum pergi.

"Benarkah kau masih menungguku Baekkie? Kau masih membuatkan secangkir coklat panas ini untukku?"

Sebelum semuanya terjadi, Baekhyun dan Luhan selalu menyempatkan minum coklat panas bersama. Mereka akan bercerita apapun yang mereka alami dihari itu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Dan bodohnya, kenapa Luhan baru menyadarinya? Menyadari bahwa ternyata itu sangat menyenangkan. Menyadari bahwa 'ditinggalkan' itu terasa sangat sepi.

Luhan masih memandangi coklat yang ada dihadannya. Sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil menuju dapur. Luhan berharap yang datang adalah Baekhyun, dan benar orang yang muncul adalah Baekhyun. Tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu, namun terlihat bahwa Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena hyungnya sudah pulang sesore ini. Biasanya hyungnya itu akan pulang malam. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun lebih terkejut adalah coklat panas yang ada didepan Luhan.

"Hyung..." sapa Baekhyun lirih, sedikit takut.

"Ah Baekkie, kau sudah pulang? Darimana saja? Kau pergi sendirian?" Luhan terlihat antusias, karena orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya muncul juga.

"Ne, a-aku... Ah hyung coklat itu..."

"Ah iya, apa kau yang membuatnya? Apa ini untukku? Sepertinya ini untukku, soalnya ada dimug kesayanganku. Tapi aku menunggumu untuk memastikannya hehehe..."

**Tap tap tap**

**Greb**

Baekhyun segera menghampiri hyungnya, dan merebut coklat yang belum disentuh oleh Luhan. Baekhyun langsung membawanya dan menaruhnya kedalam wastafel. Sontak saja Luhan kaget karena tindakan Baekhyun tadi, pasalnya coklat itu belum ia minum, tapi kenapa Baekhyun sudah membuangnya.

"Baekki-ah aku-"

"Maaf hyung, aku lancang. A-aku tau hyung tak menginginkannya, tapi aku masih membuatnya. Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... a-aku pergi hyung..."

**DEG**

"Baekkie-ah tunggu!"

.

**-Author's Pov End-**

**.**

.

**-Luhan's Pov-**

**.**

"Baekkie-ah tunggu!"

Baekhyun langsung pergi sesaat setelah ia membuang secangkir coklat yang belum sempat aku minum. Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya, yang tak sempat aku halangi. Ia sedikit berlari dengan langkah kecilnya. Dan entah kenapa tubuhku ini tak mau digerakkan untuk mengejarnya. Karena aku melihat raut wajahnya... Baekhyun... Baekkie-ku terlihat sedih saat melihatku...

Akupun beranjak pergi dari dapur, tapi pandanganku terhenti pada cangkir yang masih tergeletak didalam wastafel. Isinya sudah meluber masuk kedalam saluran pembuangan wastafel dan hanya menyisakan sedikit gengangannya. Namun harum coklat tersebut masih bisa bisa tercium oleh indra penciumanku.

"Hahhh... aku mengacaukan semuanya..."

**Tring... Tring...**

Ah ponselku..

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

"Eomma!"

"Ne... benarkah?"

"Baiklah! Bogoshipeo eomma appa"

**Pip**

Ah aku harus segera memberitahu Baekkie...

.

**-Luhan's Pov End-**

.

.

**-Baekhyun's Pov-**

**.**

**Blam! Brukk**

Segera kurebahkan tubuhku setelah aku bertemu dengan Luhan hyung...

"Hyung... bogoshipeo..."

Ta-tapi... hyung tadi... ahhhh Baekkie pabbo... harusnya aku menghentikan kegiatan membuat coklat panas lagi untuk Luhan hyung, bukankah hyung sudah bilang hyung tidak menyukainya? Baekkie pabbo!

"Hiks..."

**-Baekhyun's Pov End-**

**.**

.

**-Author's Pov-**

**.**

"Hiks..."

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar, meski bisa bisa dibilang tak begitu berhasil, karena masih terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir bergetar Baekhyun. Paling tidak Baekhyun sudah mencobanya. Dan itu karena Baekhyun sangat menyanyangi hyungnya... Baekhyun rindu pada Luhan hyung-nya.

**Srek...**

Baekhyun bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya dikasur, mengambil sebuah figura dari beberapa figura berukuran sedang yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Dari figura yang diambil, disitu terpasang sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua orang remaja laki-laki yang sedang berdiri berdampingan. Ya, mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Terlihat Baekhyun memegang erat lengan Luhan yang berada disampingnya, Baekhyun seperti enggan melepaskannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar difoto itu, sedang Baekhyun tersenyum manis, terlihat malu-malu.

"Luhan hyung..."

Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil satu lagi figura dari tempatnya. Terpampang sebuah foto, foto keluarga. Keluarga Baekhyun, lengkap... Baekhyun, eomma dan appanya. Sebuah kamar menjadi latar belakang foto tersebut. Terlihat eomma Baekhyun yang terbaring sambil menyandarkan badannya disandaran tempat tidur dengan Baekhyun kecil yang berada dipangkuannya, sedang appa Baekhyun duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur. Keluarga kecil tersebut terlihat bahagia dengan senyuman manis terlukis diwajah masing-masing.

"Eomma... Appa..."

Baekhyun mengusap lembut tiap gambar dimasing-masing figura tersebut. Luhan, eomma dan appa. Dan tak terasa setetes demi setetes air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan akhirnya mengalir juga membahasi dua figura tersebut.

Baekhyunpun membawa kedua figura tersebut kedalam pelukannya, dan kembali merebahkan dirinya. Baekhyun sangat merindukan mereka... malah semua orang yang pernah terlibat dihidup Baekhyun, Baekhyun merindukannya... Baekhyun merindukan semua kebersamaan... semua kasih sayang... yang rasanya pergi meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya untuk menahan airmata yang terus mengalir menganak sungai melewati pipinya, dan berharap jika ia menutup matanya, air mata tersebut akan berhenti. Dan akhirnya Baekhyunpun malah terlelap dengan masih memeluk erat kedua figura tersebut. Yang dengan begitu, Baekhyun berharap bisa bertemu orang-orang yang disayangi... meski didalam mimpi.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah sendirian, duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Memandang kearah langit luas yang terlihat sangat cerah. Namun sayang wajah manis Baekhyun terlihat sedikit murung.

"Ah dingin!" sebuah benda menempel dipipi Baekhyun, mengejutkan Baekhyun yang sedang melamun, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja mungil tersebut.

"Ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas jus dingin kepada Baekhyun, yang tadi sebelumnya ditempelkan dipipi Baekhyun.

"Ah gomawo Yeollie... Jus strowberi ^^" Baekhyun terlihat senang sekali mendapatkan jus strowberi dari Chanyeol, yang membuatnya melupakan lamunannya.

"Chanyeollie beli yang rasa apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku beli bubble tea"

"Aaaa bubble tea? Itu minuman kesukaan Luhan hyung dan Sehunnie lho! Yeollie juga suka?" Baekhyun terlihat senang mengetahuinya.

"Hanya ingin mencoba saja"

"Oh! Jadi kalau begitu apa minuman favorite Channie?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Apa saja, tapi kalau malam aku suka minum coklat panas"

"Ah iya, waktu aku kerumahmu, eomma Channie membuatkan coklat panas hahaha" Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias dengan percakapan itu, mengingat betapa senangnya saat ia berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol.

"Kalau Baekkie sangat suka apapun yang rasanya strawberry, dan Baekkie juga suka coklat panas" jelas Baekhyun perihal hal kesukaannya. Terlihat Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti.

"Ah! Luhan hyung juga suka coklat panas, kami berdua selalu meminumnya bersama saat malam hari. Eum tapi... sepertinya... Luhannie hyung tidak menyukainya lagi..." Baekhyun mulai melirihkan kalimatnya, karena mengingat Luhan. Dan kini Baekhyun terlihat murung kembali.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Baekhyun. Meski terkesan cuek dalam menghadapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, namun diam-diam Chanyeol menikmati percakapan mereka.

"Ani hehehe"

"Jangan bohong. Masalah dengan Luhan lagi?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa tentang keadaan hubungannya dengan Luhan saat ini. Dan lebih dari itu, Baekhyun tidak ingin jika Chanyeol menganggapnya manja jika menceritakan atau mengadu pada Chanyeol. Dan bukankah manja itu sikap kekanak-kanakan, dan lagi bukankah dirinya harus menjadi dewasa seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luhan?

Chanyeol yang sedikit mengenal Baekhyun, akhirnya memikirkan cara agar Baekhyun mau menceritakannya.

"Eum... bagaimana kita minum coklat panas lagi? Dirumahku?" tawar Chanyeol, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

Dan Chanyeol tahu, saat ini dirinya merasa selalu ingin memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ingin mengenal sosok dari Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi. Sosok namja mungil, yang banyak dianggap orang, namja yang manja, kekanak-kanakan dan sebagainya, termasuk diri Chanyeol yang dulu. Namun dibalik itu, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang besar dibalik itu semua.

"Eh? Dirumah Chanyeollie lagi?"

"Ne, eomma selalu menanyakanmu, kapan kau akan datang berkunjung lagi. Sepertinya eomma ngefans padamu..."

"Benarkah?"

"Huum. Kita bisa minum coklat panas berdua jika kau mau"

"Berdua?"

"Ne"

"Seperti kencan?"

**Bruup**

Chanyeol sedikit tersedak dengan minumannya dan sedikit menyemburkannya karena mendengar pernyataan polos Baekhyun. Sepertinya Chanyeol lupa, bahwa dirinya harus selalu siap dengan pernyataan-pernyataan namja polos didepannya itu.

"Chanyeollie gwaenchana?"

**BLUSH**

Wajah Chanyeol nampak merona merah, benar saja itu karena Baekhyun saat ini sedang membersihkan mulut Chanyeol yang belepotan minumannya. Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya, mengusap lembut bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan jari mungil nan lembut milik Baekhyun menyentuh langsung bibirnya. Chanyeol merasakan desiran darah melaju cepat kearah kepalanya. Rona merah wajahnya tak mampu disembunyikannya, namun beruntung karena Baekhyun tak melihatnya.

"Apa Bakkie berbuat salah? Mianhae Chanyeollie" lirih Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal.

Lihat siapa yang mampu menahan agar wajahnya tak merona saat melihat pemandangan manis tepat diwajahnya. Meski menampakkan wajah menyesal, wajah itu tetap terlihat...

'_Manis'_ batin Chanyeol.

'_Tunggu apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol? Apa kau baru mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun manis?'_

'_Oh tentu saja, siapa yang bodoh mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun itu tidak manis? Tentu saja dia manis, sangat manis! Dan kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Argggh!'_

Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga tak sadar bahwa dirinya belum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Baekhyun sejak tadi. Dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun tambah mengira bahwa dirinya melakukan kesalahan kembali.

"Chanyeollie mianhae. Baekhyun janji tidak akan membuat Yeollie kaget.." lirih Baekhyun, dan wajahnya semakin menampakkan penyesalan. Dan dengan itu akhirnya Chanyeol kembali dari khayalannya yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun.

"A-ah aniyo. Bukan karena kau, ini karena aku yang minum dengan tergesa-gesa" jelas Chanyeol agar Baekhyun tak salah sangka.

"Benar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memandang Chanyeol tepat dimatanya, membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"N-ne"

"Eumm, kalau begitu apa Yeollie mengajakku kencan? Tapi... bukankah kalau kencan itu biasanya diluar rumah?"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol takjub dengan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, saat ini Baekhyun tak menampakkan wajah sedihnya lagi. Melainkan mata berbinar yang sangat indah, dan itu masih tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

'_Apapun ekspresinya kenapa anak ini tetap saja sangat manis'_

"Yeollie?"

"Ah... itu... kencan bisa dimanapun tidak harus keluar, didalam rumahpun bisa... iya benar begitu..." entahlah Chanyeol sendiri sepertinya bingung dengan jawabannya.

"Jadi kalau begitu kita berdua bisa dibilang kencankan? Karena Baekkie dan Yeollie berduaan minum coklat panas bersama, dan kita bukan saudara... kita juga lebih dari sekedar teman kan? Jadi kalau kita kencan, apa kita sudah pacaran Yeollie?" terang Baekhyun panjang lebar, disini seperti Baekhyun yang sedang mengajari arti 'kencan' kepada Chanyeol. Tapi dengan arti yang ada dipikirannya sendiri.

Dan Chanyeol? Chanyeol hanya melongo mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun. Jika dia masih melanjutkan minumnya, mungkin Chanyeol akan kembali tersedak.

"Eumm itu..."

**GREP**

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan mudah Baekhyun -yang terkesan sulit jika Baekhyun yang mengucapkannya-, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengalung sukses dileher Chanyeol. Pelukan tersebut bukan datang dari Baekhyun, melainkan seseorang dari belakang Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang kaget segera memutar sedikit badannya, dan dia...

"Chanyeollie~ kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap cuek terhadapku eum? Apa kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi?" tanya sesosok yeoja dengan gaya manisnya.

"Ti-tifanny noona?" Chanyeol sedikit kaget, kenapa bisa Tiffany ada disitu dan ada apa dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Tiffany dengan lembut, meski yeoja itu pernah menyakitinya sekali. Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah Baekhyun sebentar dan kembali menatap Tiffany yang sekarang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Apa kau kaget? Aku sengaja memberikan kejutan. Apa kau suka pelukanku? Eum?" kata Tiffany sambil mengusap pelan pipi Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya yeoja itu tidak memperhatikan atau bisa dibilang tidak menghiraukan jika masih ada sesosok namja mungil didekatnya.

"A-ah aku..."

"Eum? Siapa anak ini? Ah~ anak ini saudaranya Luhan kan? Aku perhatikan kau sering dengannya. Apa karena dia kau melupakan aku eum?" tanya Tiffany, yang terdengar seperti menginterogasi.

"B-Baekhyun imnida..." Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan malu-malu, sesekali memandang Tiffany. Dan menurut Baekhyun, Tiffany sangat cantik.

"Eum.. kau manis..." puji Tiffany tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya.

"...Hey Chanyeollie kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa karena anak ini kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau menyukainya lebih dari aku?" Tiffany kembali kearah Chanyeol dan makin menggodanya, sekarang kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan kewajah Chanyeol.

"Hentikan noona, apa yang kau lakukan" Chanyeol kembali menyingkirkan tangan Tiffany, dan Chanyeolpun tidak suka perlakuan Tiffany saat ini.

Ya, mungkin dulu Chanyeol akan menyukainya jika Tiffany bermanja-manja padanya, tapi sekarang berbeda. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Tiffany kepadanya, Chanyeol mulai mengganggap Tiffany hanya main-main saja dengan dirinya, padahal dulu Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya. Tiffany berciuman dengan namja lain tepat didepan matanya. Meski saat itu mereka berdua belum pacaran, hanya saja saat itu Chanyeol sudah berniat untuk menembaknya. Dan yeoja itupun pernah bilang bahwa yang ia sukai adalah Chanyeol, bukan orang lain, tapi kenyataannya?

Benar... sekarang berbeda... bukan hanya alasan tadi, tapi ada alasan lain. Bagaimana Chanyeol menyebutnya? Mungkin... bisa dibilang Chanyeol tertarik dengan orang lain. Ya meski belum bisa dikatakan menyukai bahkan mencintai... Tapi rasa ketertarikan itu lebih dari yang ia rasakan pada Tiffany dulu.. Dan rasa itu, ia tujukan untuk namja mungil disampingnya. Benar... Baekhyun... anak itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol sulit untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ada dihatinya...

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Tiffany heran, karena apa yang dia tahu Chanyeol akan menyukainya... benar... tapi yang dia tidak tahu... itu adalah... masa lalu.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu?"

"Kau cemburu, dari yang aku tau kau cemburu karena melihatku berciuman dengan orang lain kan?" tanya Tiffany dengan santainya

'_Apa-apain dia... bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya dengan sesantai itu... dasar yeoja aneh!'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dulu iya, tapi sekarang aku sudah sadar... jadi bisakah noona jangan menggangguku lagi..." kata Chanyeol sesopan mungkin, sebenarnya Chanyeol menahan kesal dihatinya karena kelakuan yeoja didepannya itu. Oh! Tentu saja Chanyeol tak akan memarahi Tiffany, bukan karena Chanyeol masih menyukainya, terlebih karena ada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak akan menunjukkan sifat jeleknya didepan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah berjanji, setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan Chanyeol sedikit tidak enak juga, karena Baekhyun terkesan dia abaikan, dan itu karena yeoja didepannya ini. Dan bagaimana jika Baekhyun salah menafsirkannya?

"Jadi benar kau cemburu?" tanya tiffany belum puas, jika Chanyeol belum benar-benar menjawabnya denagn jujur.

"..." tak ada jawaban keluar dari Chanyeol, yang ada hanya decakan malas dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban. Jadi..." kata Tiffany seenaknya. Dan sedetik kemudian seringaian muncul diwajah Tiffany dengan sedikit melirik kearah samping.

"... aku akan meminta maaf, dan ini sebagai permintaan..."

**CUP**

"...maafku" kata Tiffany yang senagaja melakukan hal tersebut, dan kembali menyunggingkan seringaiannya lalu beranjak pergi. Namun baru dia mulai untuk melangkahkan kakinya, dia sudah kembali berhenti dan berjongkok.

"Kau benar-benar manis... Tapi hati-hati ne..." kata Tiffany tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Dan dia sekarang sudah benar-benar pergi, sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun, sambil masih menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja itu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut, dan bukan hanya itu. Baekhyun juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Baekhyun merasakan hal yang tak biasa didadanya, seperti gemuruh...

Sedangkan Chanyeol?

Oh benar, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut, karena pa yang dilihatnya adalah Tiffany dengan seenaknya tanpa persetujuan tengah mencium Chanyeol tadi. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun terkejut dibuatnya.

Dan diantara mereka berdua kini hanya ada keheningan, Baekhyun bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada Chanyeol setelah apa yang terjadi, jadi dia memilih untuk diam saja hingga Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bicara.

Dan Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya kasar, ingin rasanya dia memarahai yeoja tadi karena memperlakukannya seenaknya. Apa Tiffany sengaja melakukannya? Tepat didepan Baekhyun? Lalu ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk dalam diam. Ada perasaan tak enak dalam hati Chanyeol, dan sekali lagi ia takut jika Baekhyun salah menafsirkan hal tadi.

Kenapa Chanyeol peduli akan hal itu? Kenapa Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini selau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun? Tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Baekhyun? Tak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya sedikit saja jika berada didekat Baekhyun?

Itu karena Baekhyun telah mencuri hatinya... karena Baekhyun sudah membuat seorang Park Chanyeol merasakan jatuh cinta... merasakan untuk yang kedua kalinya... pada orang sama... **Byun Baekhyun.**

"Baekhyun-ah gwaenchana? Apa yeoja tadi melakukan hal buruk padamu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut yang akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"A-ani, Baekkie tidak apa-apa..." lirih Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tidak menyukai suasana canggunf seperti ini, apalagi dengan Baekhyun. Pasalnya jika ia bersama Baekhyun suasana akan sangat menyenangkan meski kadang harus memutar otak untuk menghadapi Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol menyukainya, dan entah sejak kapan, tapi Chanyeol menyukai suasana itu.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kita kembali kekelas" Chanyeol mulai beranjak pergi, sebelum tangan kecil Baekhyun menahannya.

"Eum Chanyeollie... apa... apa Baekkie tadi menganggu? Mianhae..." tanya Baekhyun takut.

Sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti, itu pasti karena Baekhyun takut kalau kejadian seperti sebelumnya terjadi. Dimana dia dianggap sebagai 'pengganggu' dalam hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ani... kau tidak menganggu... malah yang mengganggu adalah yeoja tadi" kata Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun, sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. Sepertinya chanyeol sudah berani untuk merealisasikan perasaannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan yang tadi ne... apa kau terkejut?" tanya Chanyeol secara langsung. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, sepertinya Baekyun malu atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Akupun juga terkejut... Kau tahu rasanya?" jelas Chanyeol kembali, dan Bakekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"... Rasanya sangat mengerikan ahahahaha" canda Chanyeol agar Baekhyun tidak merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih suka kalau Baekhyun cemburu, ya sebagai tanda bukti. Tapi tak apalah, untuk Baekhyun yang polos pasti dia akan lebih merasa bersalah ketimbang cemburu.

"Hihihihi..." dan berhasil sepertinya Baekhyun tersenyum. Kemudian muncul pertanyaan kembali dikepala Baekhyun.

"Eum... lalu... lalu... bagaimana yang rasanya menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun. Mungkin yang dimaksud Baekhyun ciuman yang menyenangkan. Dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lembut memandang namja yang sangat polos itu.

'_Apa tidak ada yang mengajarkannya?_' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol kembali mengusap pipi lembut Baekhyun yang sudah merona merah, sangat manis. Ditambah dengan mata indahnya yang selalu memancarkan keingintahuan itu. Dan juga bibir plum yang terlihat sangat menawan membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras. Namun sebersit memori membuat dadanya sakit.

'_Bagaimana bisa aku dulu melakukannya... menciumnya dengan kasar... pasti rasanyapun... mengerikan... sangat mengerikan...mianhae...'_

"Yeollie..." Baekhyun masih menuggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, entah yang keberapa kali Chanyeol tersenyum lembut hari ini.

"Menyenangkan? Eum... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, mencari kata yang tepat agar Baekhyun mengerti. Dan seketika itu Chanyeol menemukannya...

"... seperti ini..."

**CUP~**

Sebagai ganti sebuah penjelasan yang membingungkan, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk merealisasikannya... dengan sebuah kecupan. Meski hanya kecupan, bukan sebuah ciuman, tapi itu benar-benar menyenangkan atau... membahagiakan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun, Chanyeol sepertinya sangat menikmatinya. Menghirup aroma memabukkan dari rambut Baekhyun. Aroma yang bercampur dengan sensasi kulit lembut yang Baekhyun miliki yang bersentuhan secara langsung dengan bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol benar-benar enggan untuk melepaskannya. Namun dengan berat hati Chanyeol harus melepasnya, Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Yeollie... tadi itu..." lirih Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol. Terlihat jelas wajah manis Baekhyun dihiasi rona merah yang menambah kesan cantik diwajahnya.

"Ah Baekhyun-ah mianhae..." ada perasaan sedikit takut pada Chanyeol, takut jika Baekhyun akan menangis dengan perlakuannya.

"...menyenangkan..." namun perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menepis pikiran itu.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum tanda saling mengerti dengan adengan yang mereka lakukan tadi. Dan keduanya merasakannya... mersakan kembali gemuruh didada mereka... kali ini gemuruh yang... menyenangkan... ah... membahagiakan...

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti janjinya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun main kerumah lagi. Pasalnya eomma Chnayeol selalu menanyakan kapan Baekhyun akan main lagi, sepertinya eomma Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh hati pada Baekhyun. Namun meski eommanya memintapun Chanyeol akan senang hati membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya. Karena dari yang Chanyeol tahu sepertinya Baekhyun lebih suka dengan suasana kekeluargaan. Ditambah lagi, itu lebih memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mengetahui Baekhyun lebih dalam.

"Aku pulaaanngg~" teriak Chanyeol senang, saat sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang... baguslah. Ah iya appa memintamu untuk- kyaaaa Baekhyunnie~" ucapan eomma Chanyeol terhenti, digantikan oleh teriakan senang saat melihat Baekhyun ada disebelah Chanyeol. Dan segera Nyonya menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Baekkie eomma kangen padamu ^^" Nyonya Park mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bakkie juga merindukan eomma" kata Baekhyun tetap dengan gaya imutnya, membuat nyonya Park tambah gemas. Dan sepertinya panggilan 'eomma' sudah mulai nyaman digunakan.

"Ya! Eomma lepaskan pelukannya, lihat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas" kata Chanyeol menginterupsi adegan peluk-pelukan itu. Chanyeol sedikit kesal mungkin iri? Pasalnya sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun belum memeluknya. Tapi bukankah tadi Chanyeol sudah mengecupnya, jadi apa yang membuatnya iri, apalagi pada ibunya sendiri.

"Hahaha eomma hanya kangen pada Baekkie, dan Baekkie tidak keberatan. Kenapa kau yang sewot dan kesal? Apa kau iri? Ingin juga dipeluk?" goda Nyonya Park. Inilah kesenangan baru bagi Nyonya Park, yang akan menggoda Chanyeol habis-habisan jika mneyangkut Baekhyun.

'_Tentu saja'_ kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

"A-ani..."

**GREP**

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Sedangkan Nyonya Park? Tentu saja senang sekali. Rencananya selalu berhasil dalam menggoda Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan manis. Dan dengan cekatan Nyonya Park mengabadikan momen tersebut diponselnya.

"Yeollie juga ingin Baekkie peluk? Lihat Baekkie sudah memeluk Yeollie. Jangan kesal ne, mianhae Yeollie..."

**BLUSH**

Perkataan Baekhyun sontak membuat wajah Chanyeol bak kepiting rebus dan yang membuatnya lebih malu adalah ada eommanya yang sedang asyik melihat mereka berdua. Setelah ini pasti Chanyeol akan menjadi bahan ejekan eommanya. Dan Nyonya Park kembali mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"A-ani aku tidak merasa ke-kesal. Itu hanya eomma saja yang- Ya! Eomma berhenti memotret kami!"

"Hahaha kalian mesra sekali " eomma Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan omelan Chanyeol.

"Ah! Eum apa kalian berdua sudah-"

"Eomma hentikan!" potong Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan eommanya. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau membayangkan pertanyaan apa saja yang akan ditanyakan eomma dan Baekhyun jika ia menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, jangan berteriak seperti itu"

"Yeollie, Yeollie tidak boleh berteriak pada eomma. Jika Yeollie kesal, berteriak saja pada Baekkie..." kata Baekhyun lirih sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dan chanyeol merasakan kehampaan.

"Ani... sudah kubilang aku tidak sedang kesal..." Chanyeol memelankan suaranya, Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang jahat didepan Baekhyun, dan itu gara-gara eommanya.

"Ya Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? Baekkie maafkan Chanyeol ne.." Nyonya Park mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Eomma ini gara-gara eomma" gerutu Chanyeol yang merasa dirugikan karena ulah eommanya.

"Ck! Sudah hentikan ayo masuk kedalam"

'_Huh! Dasar eomma!'_

Nyonya Park akhirnya membawa mereka keruang tengah, menyudahi perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Oh ya Eomma. Tadi eomma mau bilang apa?"

"Oh iya eomma sampai lupa" kata Nyonya Park sambil menepuk jidatnya, ia melupakannya karena melihat Baekhyun datang.

"Itu... appamu minta untuk dibawakan dokumen yang ketinggalan. Appa membutuhkannya, karena kau sudah pulang lebih baik kau saja yang mengantar karena akan lebih ceoat jika menggunakan motor" jelas Nyonya Park.

"Dan mengenai Baekhyun, biar dia disini bersama eomma, eomma kangen sekali. Jarang-jarang eomma bertemu dengan Baekhyun tidak seperti kau.."

"Iya iya eomma ... aku yang akan mengantarkannya" kata Chanyeol menyetujui, tanpa mau berdebat dengan eommanya. Jika maslah dengan Baekhyun, maka dirinyalah yang akan menjadi nomor dua dimata eommanya.

"Eomma jangan mengajari Baekhyun hal yang tida-tidak" pesan Chanyeol pada eommanya.

"Harusnya eomma yang bilang begitu padamu, saat kalian hanya berdua" balas Nyonya Park tak mau kalah dengan anaknya. Bisa-bisa ibu dan anak ini berperang karena memperebutkan Baekhyun.

"Ck! Ya sudah aku berangkat dulu"

"Hati-hati Yeollie"

"Ne"

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum hangatnya sebelum berpisah untuk sejenak. Nyonya Park yang melihat ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya, melihat keakraban Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Melihat mereka berdua mengingatkannya pada masa remajanya dulu.

Dan sepeninggal Chanyeol, Nyonya Park pergi kekamar dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan beberapa benda ditangannya. Lebih terlihat seperti buku, lebih tepatnya album foto.

"Eomma, apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Oh ini album foto Chanyeol waktu kecil, mau lihat? Lucu lho~ mumpung tidak ada Chanyeol disini kekeke" senyum jahil terlihat diwajah Nyonya Park. Sepertinya Nyonya Park benar-benar suka membuat anaknya sendiri malu.

"Benarkah? Baekkie mau~" dan Baekhyun jelas saj terlihat sangat antusias, karena dia bisa mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam.

"Baiklah kemari sayang"

Baekhyun dan eomma Chanyeol terlihat tertawa kecil saat melihat Chanyeol semasa bayi. Eomma Chanyeol menceritakan semua kelucuan Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab seperti orang tua dan anak.

**Kring~Kring~**

Namun telepon rumah keluarga Park tiba-tiba berdering, dan Nyonya Park harus mengangkatnya. Nyonya Park memberikan album foto tersebut kepada Baekhyun, mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk melihatnya sendiri, sementara Nyonya Park harus mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Baekhyun tengah asyik memperhatikan foto semasa kecil Chanyeol dari umur ke umur. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun merasa tak asing dengan beberapa foto disana. Foto Chanyeol sekitar usia 10-11 tahun. Sosok yang terasa familiar diingatan Baekhyun. Sosok Chanyeol yang tampan, tinggi diatas rata-rata anak seusianya, senyuman menawan yang terpampang diwajah tampannya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran, dan segera membolik-balik album tersebut. Ingatan Baekhyun seperti disegarkan kembali saat melihat sebuah foto. Masih dengan sosok tampan Chanyeol yang menawan, namun ada yang menjadi perhatian Baekhyun.

Latar belakang.

Latar belakang foto tersebut adalah sebuah taman yang sama yang sering dikunjungi Baekhyun semasa dulu, dan bukankah Chanyeol juga bilang bahwa Chanyeol juga sering main disana.

'Apa Chanyeol adalah...'

Oke, memang banyak anak yang main ketaman tersebut, namun sekali lagi latar belakang. Dibelakang Chanyeol terlihat banyak bunga, itu adalah salah satu area taman yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga. Dan terlihat seorang anak sedang berjongkok untuk memetik beberapa bunga tersebut. Difoto tersebut sepertinya Chanyeol sengaja mengambil foto dengan berlatar belakang anak tersebut, karena melihat posisi Chanyeol, dan sepertinya anak tersebut tidak menyadarinya.

Dan yang menjadi masalahnya adalah anak kecil yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol. Dia...

"Bukankah itu aku?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin Baekhyun bisa salah mengenali orang, tapi tidak untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun yakin itu adalah dirinya. Sosok anak berambut panjang yang tengah asyik memetik bunga. Rambut Baekhyun memang dulu terbilang panjang untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Dan lagi Baekhyun tak melupakan detail dihari itu. Mulai dari baju dan apapun yang ia dan anak itu pakai Baekhyun hafal.

Karena dihari itu, dimana seorang anak laki-laki memberikan hadiah kepada Baekhyun, namun berakhir dengan membenci Baekhyun. Hari dimana Baekhyun merasakan bahagia dan dengan singkatnya berganti dengan perasaan terluka. Hari dimana kehidupan Baekhyun berubah... dan tentu saja Baekhyun ingat.

"Benar itu adalah aku... dan Chanyeol adalah... anak itu... kalau benar berarti Chanyeol..."

**DEG**

Hanya sebuah detakan jantung sudah mampu membuat otak Baekhyun berpikir keras, memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi saat ini. Dan tanpa disuruh tangan Baekhyun mengambil selembar foto yang membuat wajahnya pucat saat ini.

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan itu membuat Baekhyun gugup, dia harus segera kembali kekeadaan normal, dan harus segera meletakan kembali selembar foto tersebut. Namun hati Baekhyun berkata lain, bukannya mengembalikan selembar foto tersebut, Baekhyun malah mengambil dan menyembunyikan foto tersebut kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Bekkie letakkan saja album foto itu disitu, dan ayo kita keruang makan. Dan Chanyeol sebentar lagi pulang dan bibi akan membuatkan coklat panas kesukaanmu" kata Nyonya Park

"N-ne bibi" Baekhyun terlihat gugup dengan apa yang telah ia ketahui dan dapatkan.

Baekhyun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada Chanyeol nantinya, setelah apa yang ia ketahui saat ini. Jujur Baekhyun senang karena mengetahui anak yang dicarinya selama ini dan anak yang ingin Baekhyun mintai maaf adalah Chanyeol. Namun disisi lain ada ketakutan dipikiran Baekhyun.

'_Apa benar itu kau Yeollie?'_

'_Apa Yeollie sudah mengetahuinya?'_

'_Apa Yeollie masih membenci Baekkie?'_

'_Dan apa maksud Tiffany noona tadi yang menyuruh Baekkie hati-hati?'_

'_Apa yang harus Baekkie lakukan?'_

'_Baekkie bingung...'_

_._

**-Author's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yg udah baca,, review,, follow,, favoritin ini FF ^^ Segera chap 9 akan dipublish. Gomawo. Mind to review again?**


	8. Chapter 8

**That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything.

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, A little bit comedy.

Pairing : Baekyeol, HunHan and others.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, and others member EXO.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov-**

**.**

Beberapa hari sejak kunjungan Baekhyun kerumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat semakin lesu dan banyak pikiran. Namun dia melakukannya bila tak ada orang disampingnya. Ya meski memang tak banyak orang yang ada disampingnya.

Entah kenapa setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan home schoolingnya dan memilih untuk ke sekolah layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Malah semakin banyak masalah yang datang.

Baekhyun tak mengharapkan semua masalah ini. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali bersosialisasi karena ia menginginkan hangatnya kebersamaan. Namun sepertinya malah berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya.

Pertama masalah dengan Sehun, yang tak suka dengan Baekhyun karena selalu menghalangi kebersamaannya dengan Luhan, terlalu menyita waktu Luhan, tak memberikan ruang untuk mereka berdua bersama.

Kedua masalah dengan Luhan, masalahnya tak jauh beda dengan Sehun karena Luhan memang kekasih Sehun. Tapi masalahnya lebih kompleks karena Luhan orang yang sangat Baekhyun sayangi. Orang yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, tapi tidak untuk akhir-akhir ini.

Dan ketiga masalah dengan Chanyeol, sebenarnya masalah dengan Chanyeol bukan hal untuk yang pertama kalinya. Benar bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, karena pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol sudah dimulai sejak saat itu...

.

'_**Apa benar itu kau Yeollie?'**_

'_**Apa Yeollie sudah mengetahuinya?'**_

'_**Apa Yeollie masih membenci Baekkie?'**_

'_**Dan apa maksud Tiffany noona tadi yang menyuruh Baekkie hati-hati?'**_

'_**Apa yang harus Baekkie lakukan?'**_

_._

Selama beberapa hari ini, semua pertanyaan itulah yang selalu berputar-putar dikepala Baekhyun. Entah kepada siapa pertanyaan itu harus ia tujukan. Entah berapa putaran lagi pertanyaan itu terus membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dan entah bagaimana semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab satu-persatu.

Tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan menanyakan langsung kepada Chanyeol. Disatu sisi Baekhyun menginginkan bahwa anak itu adalah Chanyeol, tapi disisi lain Baekhyun sangat berharap bahwa anak itu bukanlah Chanyeol.

.

'_**Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar dia?'**_

'_**Kalau benar Yeollie, apa Yeollie masih ingat?'**_

'_**Apa malah dia sudah lupa?'**_

'_**Apa aku tanyakan langsung pada Yeollie?'**_

'_**Bagaimana kalau itu memang Yeolie, tapi dia tidak mengingatnya?'**_

'_**Lalu haruskah aku menanyakannya?'**_

'_**Bagaimana setelah Yeollie ingat, Yeolie akan kembali seperti Yeollie yang dulu?'**_

'_**Bagaimana jika Yeollie kembali meninggalkanku?'**_

'_**Ani... shireo... Jangan tinggalkan Baekkie. Luhan hyung sudah meninggalkan Baekkie. Baekkie tidak mau Chanyeol juga pergi...'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekkie... gwanchana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya termenung, tak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun biasanya akan bertanya berbagai hal atau membicarakan berbagai macam hal dengannya.

"Ah~ Kyungie, ne..." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, meski tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa? Kau tak terlihat seperti biasanya Baekkie. Apa kau sakit?" Kyungsoo memegang dahi Baekhyun, mengecek apakah sepupunya itu sakit.

"Ani Kyungie, tidak apa-apa hehe" kata Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau perlu sesuatu, bilang padaku ne" Baekhyun mengangguk polos. Dan sepertinya ada yang mau dikatakannya.

"Eummm Kyungie, eomma dan appa Luhan hyung akan kembali. Tapi Kyungie tetap akan main kerumah kan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja Baekkie"

"Gomawo. Baekkie senang, jadi tidak akan sepi lagi..."

"Eum? Bukankah malah ramai? Paman, Bibi juga Luhan hyung kan ada dirumah" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ani, pasti... pasti saat Paman dan Bibi pulang, Luhan hyung akan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Karena mereka... adalah orang tua Luhan hyung. Sedangkan Baekki... Baekkie bukan siapa-siapa... lagipula..."Baekhyun tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Karena mengingat apa yang dikatakannya, itu benar, dia bukan siapa-siapa...

"Baekkie..." panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

"Ah mian hehehehe, Baekki hanya asal bicara. Eh tapi Kyungie tidak harus main kerumah sering-sering. Kyungie kan ada Kai" Baekhyun lalu segera berpura-bura ceria. Ia sadar ekspresi dan perkataannya membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Baekkie mian..."

"Eh? Ani.. kenapa Kyungie minta maaf?" Baekhyu bingung dengan permintaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku bodoh, aku baru sadar... aku mengabaikanmu. Baekkie pasti kesepian maafkan aku..." terlihat ekspresi penyesalan Kyungsoo.

"Dan eum... aku sudah dengar tentang Sehun dan Luhan hyung... eum pasti mereka tdak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku akan bicara dengan Luhan hyung" memang beberapa hari lalu Luhan bercerita sedikit tentang masalah itu kepada Kyungsoo. Luhan menyesal dan berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun, tapi sebelumnya Luhan akan membuat Sehun mengerti dulu.

"Benar, nanti aku akan bicara lagi dengan Luhan hyung"

"Ani Kyungie jangan katakan apapun pada Luhannie hyung. Nanti bagaimana kalau Luhannie hyung tambah marah?" Baekhyun takut jika itu akan membuat Luhan berpendapat bahwa dirinya sangat manja.

"Tidak, aku janji. Hyung tidak akan marah padamu, bagaimana mungkin dia marah pada anak semanis dirimu." Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun, menyamankan dan meyakinkan Baekhyun agar mempercayainya.

"Dan setelah itu kita pulang bersama. Lalu seperti dulu kita akan minum coklat panas bersama. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan buatanmu Baekkie..."

**GREP**

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menempel dipipinya. Coklat panas? Tidak itu mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang insiden saat dirinya membuatkan coklat panas untuk Luhan. bukan karena coklat yang tumpah mengenai tangannya. Tapi tentang perkataan Luhan...

"_**Tidak usah Baekkie! Lagipula aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkannya"**_

Meski hanya tak menginginkan secangkir coklat panas, tapi bagi Baekhyun maksud dari perkataan itu adalah..

'_**Bahwa Luhannie hyung tak menginginkan Baekkie...'**_

"Eum tapi kan nanti ba-bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kita bisa pulang bersama, aku kau dan Kai jadi tidak sepi kan"

"Tapi... tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Aku... pulang... pulang saja bersama... eum..."

"Denganku"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, mereka berdua segera menoleh ke asal suara dan didapati Chanyeol disitu.

"Biar Baekhyun pulang denganku saja. Eum kau tidak keberatan?"

"Kau dan Luhan lakukan saja kegiatan kalian yang sering kalian lakukan. Kau dengan Kai dan Luhan dengan Sehun. Tidak usah pikirkan Baekhyun, bukankah sebelumnya juga seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, berdiri disamping Baekhyun, merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Baekhyun. Terkesan protektif, entah disadarinya atau tidak.

"Chanyeol apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, bukankah kalian selalu sibuk berpacaran? Sehingga, apa katamu tadi? 'Mengabaikan'? ah, itu kau sudah sadar kan"

Chanyeol sedikit menyindir Kyungsoo kali ini, entah kenapa dia sedikit jengah dengan sikap sepupu Baekhyun yang selalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian saat pulang. Mengingat kejadian saat hujan waktu itu membuat Chanyeol geram, meski itu bukan Kyungsoo melainkan Luhan, tetap saja Chanyeol kesal.

"Yeollie, aku tidak merasa diabaikan kok. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan kesal pada Kyungie karena aku. Jangan memarahinya gara-gara aku..."

Baekhyun sedih melihat Chanyeol memarahi Kyungsoo, sedih karena dirinya merasa setiap kejadian tidak menyenangkan pasti gara-gara dia.

Bibir Baekhyun mulai melengkung kebawah, matanya mengerjap pelan memandang Chanyeol dan mencengkeram pelan lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, mengambil kursi untuk bisa duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Menarik tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkeramnya dan membawanya kedalam genggamannya, kemudian tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Ani, ini bukan salahmu, dan juga ini bukan salah siapa-siapa ok? Jadi aku ingin kalau bibirmu itu melengkung ke atas jangan ke bawah, kau menakutiku dan Kyungsoo"

"Aku menakutkan?"

"Hmm"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, kemudian ia gunakan dua telunjuknya untuk menarik pelan masing-masing ujung bibir Baekhyun, ia tarik ke atas agar tercipta sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat aneh tapi lucu itu.

"Hahaha sekarang sudah tidak menakutkan..."

"Tapi pasti wajahku sekarang aneh"

"Benar ahahaha"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, apalagi melihat tawa Chanyeol yang menggodanya.

"Yeollie juga, tertawamu menakutkan ahahaha"

"Kalau menakutkan kenapa tertawa hmmm?"

"Menakutkan tapi juga aneh, Yeollie aneh ahahahaha"

Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat sedih lagi dan itu berkat Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat suka dengan berbagai ekspresi yang Baekhyun punya, kecuali satu, yaitu ekspresi sedih. Demi Tuhan dia tak ingin lagi melihat Baekhyun bersedih apalagi jika dia yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Kyungsoo melihatnya, melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Padahal saat pertama kali bertemu, Chanyeol tidak suka dengan Baekhyun, berusaha menjahili Baekhyun dan sebagainya. Tapi keadaan sekarang sepertinya berbalik. Chanyeol sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan mudah padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun terlihat muram sepanjang hari. Namun caranya memperlakukan Baekhyun sedikit berbeda. Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?

Entahlah, tapi melihat Baekhyun memiliki satu orang lagi yang memperhatikannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tertawa bebas membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena secara sengaja atau tidak telah mengabaikan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

'_**Baekkie memang berhak diperhatikan seperti ini, aku yang bodoh'**_

"Baekkie" panggil Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengusap bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ada apa Kyungie? Ah Kyungie apa aku terlihat menakutkan tadi? Yeollie bilang aku menakutkan dan aneh" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan lembut, membelai pipi Baekhyun dan membawanya Baekhyun lebih dekat kearahnya.

"Ani... Baekkie sangat manis, bagaimanapun Baekkie, kau tetap manis, sangat manis. Aku sayang padamu Baekkie~"

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun hangat dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak mengerti akan perlakuan Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun sangat senang, senang... sangat ada orang yang memeluknya. Baekhyun rindu pelukan hangat seperti ini.

"Baekkie juga sangat sayaaaaaang sama Kyungie"

Baekhyunpun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan riangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka yang telah kembali. Chanyeol terus tersenyum hingga ia tak sadar Kyungsoo memperhatikannya, saat tatapan mereka saling bertemu, Chanyeol membuang muka karena malu. Dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh kecil.

'_**Sepertinya kisah cinta Baekkie akan dimulai, aku berdoa untuk yang terbaik'**_

Batin Kyungsoo masih memeluk Baekhyun.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti janjinya Kyungsoo pulang bersama Baekhyun. Ada juga Kai yang diajak Kyungsoo, agar semuanya bisa jadi lebih akrab dan Baekhyun tentu senang jika ada teman baru. Ah dan satu lagi, entah mengapa Chanyeol ikut mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Rencananya mereka berempat akan makan diluar dulu, karena Chanyeol dengan motornya membonceng Baekhyun dan Kai membawa mobilnya dengan Kyungsoo bersamanya. Double date kah?

"Ah Kyungie~" panggil Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Aku mau pipis~" kata Baekhyun sambil memelas.

"Nanti saja di cafe bagaimana?"

"Tapi Baekkie tidak tahan Kyungie~" Baekhyun sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, sepertinya memang darurat.

"Ah baiklah, mau kuantar?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah biar aku saja, aku juga mau ke toilet" kata Kai, yang kemudian diangguki Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun segera berlari kecil menuju toilet.

.

.

"Ah Kai juga sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka selesai dari toilet. Merrka sekarang kembali menuju dimana Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menunggu mereka.

"Ne"

"Eummm Kai, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?" Kai tidak menegerti dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku menganggumu bersama Kyungsoo?" Oh ternyata masalah ini, Kai hanya tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Kai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Mereka memperlambat langkah mereka untuk memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Hm aku rasa tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"A-aku hanya takut kalau aku bersama Kyungie, maka Kai akan terganggu"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, perasaan takut dan bersalah kembali menghampirinya.

"Ah~ pasti masalah itu iya kan? Aku sudah dengar tentang itu. Tentang kau, Luhan-hyung dan Sehun" terka Kai, dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku kenal Sehun sejak SMP. Sehun memang sedikit posesif terhadap Luhan, mungkin dia hanya takut Luhan akan meninggalkannya seperti kekasihnya yang dulu. Dia hanya takut, tapi mungkin sedikit berlebihan? Entahlah, bukankah semua orang takut bila ditinggalkan?"

"Mungkin kalian hanya perlu mendiskusikannya lagi tentang hal itu"

Kai mengehentikan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun, membuat mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Mungkin sedikit obrolan kecil bisa membuat semua sedikit jelas.

Baekhyun mendengarkan apa yang yang dibicarakan oleh Kai. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai.

'_**Semua orang takut ditinggalkan'**_

Dan itupun berlaku untuk dirinya.

"Benar, semua orang takut ditinggalkan... ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi... rasanya menyakitkan. Apalagi jika mereka meninggalkan kita karena kesalahan kita, iya kan? Ditinggalkan dan sendirian itu sangat menakutkan..."

"... Sangat menakutkan hingga pada akhirnya kau akan takut untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, takut jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan meninggalkanmu. Dan karena ketakutan itu... kau lebih memilih mengunci dirimu dari orang lain..."

"Baek..."

Terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun, ia kembali teringat kenangan dimana dia harus ditingglkan oleh eomma... appa... dan sekarang... bisakah dikatakan jika sekarang Luhan juga meninggalkannya... Dan itu karena kesalahannya...

"Ah mian Kai... Jika Kai tidak nyaman jika ada aku katakan saja tak apa-apa"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah. Apa ada kata-kataku yang mengganggumu?" Kai merasa khawatir melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, Kai jadi tak enak hati.

"Kalau aku... aku memang belum pernah ditinggalkan... tapi aku aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian"

"Aku anak tunggal, dan orang tuaku keduanya bekerja. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku tahu kedua orang tuaku menyayangiku, mereka selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk bersamaku..."

"...Hanya saja dulu saat aku melihat seorang anak bermain dengan saudaranya, bercanda, sesekali bertengkar dan berdebat dengan adik atau kakaknya, hali itu membuat sedikit iri. Aku merasa kesepian, pasti menyenangkan bila mempunyai seorang saudara..."

"Kai..."

"Tapi semenjak bertemu Sehun, Chanyeol dan kalian aku rasa kesepianku sedikit demi sedikit hilang. Karena aku senang mendapat teman baru, dan ditambah sebuah anugrah aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti Kyungsoo"

Kai kembali tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, baginya... Baekhyun seperti adik kecilnya. Kai merasa Baekhyun anak yang baik, dia memikirkan perasaan orang lain dulu ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Sehun seharusnya melihat itu. mungkin lain kali Kai akan bicara dengan Sehun.

"Jadi bagiku, tidak masalah dengan adanya dirimu. Keluarga Kyungsoo juga adalah keluargaku. Kyungsoo menyayangimu Baek, dan aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena akhir-akhir menyita perhatiannya darimu. Maaf..."

"Ani, Kai tidak harus meminta maaf padaku. Aku juga senang kalau Kai menjadi keluargaku. Gomawo"

"Aku... aku juga menyayangi Sehunnie, aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa bersama-sama seperti ini. Aku Sehunnie juga Luhannie hyung pernah ke taman bermain bersama lho! Sangat menyenangkan! Haruskah kita kapan-kapan kesana berenam? Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Eum tapi sebelumnya aku dan Sehunnie harus berbaikan dulu iya kan Kai? Benar, aku akan meminta maaf pada sehunnie besok. Eum Kai apa kau tau apa yang yang disukai Sehunnie?"

Tanya Baekhyun menggebu-gebu, ia berencana akan meminta maaf keoada Sehun dengan membawakan hadiah yang mungkin disukai Sehun. Baekhyun ingin segera berbaikan dengan Sehun dan menyudahi ini semua. Dan dengan begitu mereka berenam bisa melewati hari dengan menyenangkan dan bahagia.

"Eum... aku rasa Sehun hampir menyukai semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan makanan"

"Makanan? Ah setelah kita pulang dari cafe nanti temani aku mencari apapun makanan yang Sehunnie suka ya Kai, aku mohon" pinta Baekhyun dengan memohon.

Kai tersenyum kembali melihat Baekhyun, Kai nerfikir bahwa Baekhyun seperti seorang adik kecil yang sangat polos. Dia benar-benar tulus dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Huum aku ah bukan... kami akan menemanimu"

"Baiklah, Kajja! Kyungsoo pasti akan mengakhawatirkanmu karena kita terlalu lama hanya sekedar ke toilet. Kau sudah pernah melihat Kyungsoo marah dan mengomel?"

"Ani"

"Bagus, karena akan mengerikan"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm, kau tahu matanya akan membesar seperti ini"

"Ahahaha itu sangat lucu"

Kai melebarkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menirukan mata Kyungsoo yang membesar, bukannya terlihat menakutkan tapi malah terlihat aneh dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan kembali ceria, dan itu bagus. Tapi jika Kyungsoo mendengarnya dia akan habis.

Segera mereka beranjak menuju dimana mereka telah ditunggu, namun saat hendak melewati belokan koridor tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti mendadak dan diikuti oleh Kai. Baekhyun berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak asing dan mendekat kearah sumber suara. Dan seketika ekspresi wajahnyapun berubah.

"Sehunnie tunggu!"

"Apalagi hyung?"

Benar, Baekhyun tahu suara milik siapa ini, Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Berdebat lagi?

"Kau jangan seperti ini Hunnie, aku tidak bisa memilih antara kau dan Baekhyun"

"Kalau begitu tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi"

"No Sehunnie jangan kekanakan seperti ini"

"What? Hyung kau bilang aku kekanakan? Oh lihatlah hyung, Baekhyun lebih sangat kekanakan, dia selalu berlagak seperti... entahlah anak kecil, bermuka polos, atau... bodoh?"

"Sehun!"

"Wae?"

"Jangan panggil Baekhyun bodoh!"

"Jadi kau sekarang berteriak kepadaku hyung?"

"Ani, hanya saja jangan panggil Baekhyun bodoh"

"Kau selalu membelanya hyung. Ya itu wajar, dia saudaramu sedangkan aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu"

"Aku tak membela siapa-siapa Sehunnie. Aku hanya ingin masalah ini selesai. Baekhyun saudaraku dna kau kekasihku. Itu jelas!"

"Sudahlah hyung aku mau pulang, aku lelah"

"Sehunnie dengar dulu penjelasanku"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan"

"Sehun jangan pergi!"

Perdebatan masih terus berlangsung, dan Baekhyun masih menyaksikannya. Perasaan bersalah, sedih kecewa kembali menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Memori kelam yang dulu pernah ia rasakan kembali berputar-putar dikepalanya, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir ingatan itu. bibirnya bergetar. Seperti ada ketakutan yang menghampirinya...

'Ja-jangan pergi..."

Kai yang juga menyaksikannya segera menghubgungi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol agar segera menuju kesana.

.

.

"Sehunnie... Luhannie hyung..."

Baekhyun terus menyebut keduan nama itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mereka berdua. Karena Kai sibuk menghubungi Kyungsoo, ia tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah tak ada didekatnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Tunggu Baekhyun-ah kau mau kemana?"

**Drap Drap Drap**

**GREB**

"Sehunnie..."

"Baekkie~"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri mereka dan langsung menarik dan menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak pergi, air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menahannya, dan melihat itu membuat Sehun kesal karena mengingat semua ini, semua masalah kecilini menjadi besar karena namja yang sekarang sedang menahannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"Sehunnie jangan pergi" Baekhyun memohon dengan nada lirih.

"Ck, lepaskan! Aku mau pulang" Sehun mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun di lengannya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Ani, jangan pergi aku mohon~"

"Aku bilang lepaskan!"

"Baekkie~" Luhan, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Luhan mengahampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, lepaskan Sehun. Biarkan dia pergi Baekkie"

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan Luhannie hyung"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, bahkan sepertinya bentakan Sehun tidak ia indahkan. Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk tidak pergi tapi ada sesuatu yang lain dimatanya.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, jadi lepaskan aku!" bentakan Sehun semakin keras dan terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie bisakah kau bicara dengan halus?"

"Baekkie lepaskan Sehun ok? Sehun tidak akan pergi, dia hanya ingin pulang"

"Ck"

"Jangan pergi, Luhannie hyung pasti sedih. Maafkan aku, aku yang salah maafkan aku Sehunnie"

"Berhenti minta maaf, kau membuatku seperti orang jahat"

"Jadi lepas-kan"

Adegan tarik-menarik akhirnya terjadi, Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskan Sehun untuk pegi dan Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang ternyata sangat erat. Sehun makin dibuat kesal dengan ini semua dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskannya.

"Ani, jangan pergi!" Baekhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku bilang LEPAS!"

**PLAK**

**Bruk!**

Akhirnya terlepas juga, genggaman erat Baekhyun berhasil terlepas berkat usaha Sehun. Sehun berusaha keras membuat genggaman itu lepas, hingga pada akhirnya entah sengaja atau tidak punggung tangan Sehun menghantam wajah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun jatuh terduduk.

"Baekkie!"

"Ya Sehunnie apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun sendiri juga kaget dengan tindakannya, sungguh ia tak bermaksud melakukan hal tadi. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan geggaman Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah~"

"Menjauh!"

Luhan menghentikan Sehun sedikit membentak saat Sehun akan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk. Sehun sedikit terkaget juga, tapi diapun mengehentikkan langkahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam tak mengatakan apa-apa pandangannya kosong.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol datang dan segera menghampiri Kai, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terduduk dan terlihat… sedih.

"Kai, apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol yang bingung, bertanya kepada Kai, dan Kai menceritakan duduk permasalahannya. Chanyeol ingin segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu rapuh namun Kyungsoo mengehentikannya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ah? Aku harus segera menghampiri Baekhyun"

"Ani jangan, aupun tahu ada yang salah. Biarkan Luhan hyung yang mengatasinya, karena hanya dia yang mampu menenangkan Baekkie"

"Menenangkan?"

"Huum, lihatlah kau akan tahu"

Chanyeol masih sedikit tidak mengerti, ia memutuskan untuk melihat saja. Tapi tetap saja hatinya tak tenang. Pandangan Baekhyun masih kosong, Luhan berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun dengan memanggilnya namun Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming.

Dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Hiks… Hiks... jangan pergi... aku mohon... jangan pergi..."

"Baekkie?"

"Hiks... Jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan Baekkie"

**GREP**

"Baekkie lihat tidak ada yang pergi..."

"Andwae jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Kenapa kalian tidak membawaku?..."

"Baekkie lihat aku... sssh..."

"Kenapa... eomma~ appa~ meninggalkanku?"

Sesuatu yang ditakutkan Luhan benar-benar terjadi. Hal yang sudah lama hilang kini kembali lagi. Baekhyun pasti kembali mengingatnya….. Luhan segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Aku janji akan menurut, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, bawa aku bersama kalian... hiks.."

"Baekkie kumohon lihat aku, tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu"

"Semuanya meninggalkanku..."

"Tidak Baekkie, aku ada disini. Aku menyayangimu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Luhan masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, ia seketika menyalahkan dirinya atas keadaan Baekhyun yang sekarang. Bukankah ia dulu berjanji akan selalu ada disamping Baekhyun, selalu menemaninya, selalu menjadi sosok kakak yang menyayanginya. Tapi sekarang malah dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan hal itu, merasakan ketakutan ditinggalkan seseorang.

"Baekkie tak akan ada yang akan meninggalkanmu. Aku disini, Kyungie juga ada disini. Sehun tidak akan kemana-mana, Kai juga lihat mereka ada disini. Dan Ah iya benar… Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga ada disini. Dia juga akan menemanimu ne…"

Mendengar nama mereka disebut mereka segera menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun. Meski sebagian dari mereka tidak mengerti namun yang mereka tahu Baekhyun seperti membutuhkan mereka.

"Ch-Chanyeol…?"

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya ssat mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, meski isakannya belum benar-benar berhenti.

"Ne.. Chanyeol… bukankah kalian sudah berteman sekarang? Lihat semua orang senang berteman denganmu. Jadi-"

"Chanyeol meninggalkanku"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan namun sorot mata Baekhyun kembali kosong. Luhan tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarkan itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol membenciku…"

"Chanyeol meninggalkanku…"

"Meninggalkanku… ditaman…"

Mata Cahnyeol membulat. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun.

.

'_**Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ia sudah tahu? Bahwa aku adalah anak lelaki itu?'**_

'_**Oh tidak, aku tidak membenci Bakhyun-ah sama sekali tidak…'**_

'_**Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… karena aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu….'**_

_**.**_

**-Auhtor's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sampe sini dulu, sama kayak yg di fb. Chap 9 menyusul ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything**

**Chapter 9**

Judul : That's Me, Who'll Teach You Anything.

Author : Sam / SamKou.

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, A little bit comedy.

Pairing : Baekyeol, HunHan and others.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, and others member EXO.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov-**

**.**

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah karena keadaan Baekhyun masih tidak memungkinkan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan keadaan fisiknya, hanya saja keadaan mentalnya berbanding terbalik. Ia masih shock, kenangan buruk itu berputar kembali dikepalanya.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia tetap masuk sekolah. Karena kedua orang tuanya telah pulang dari urusan bisnisnya, mereka yang merawat Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo terkadang memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah saudaranya tersebut untuk menemani Baekhyun bersama Luhan. Karena yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini adalah perhatian dan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

**Di Sekolah...**

**.**

"Lu hyung"

"Hmmm"

Saat ini Luhan dengan ditemani oleh Kyungsoo sedang berada dikantin untuk makan siang dan mengistirahatkan diri. Namun sejak tadi Luhan hanya menatap piringnya tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Kyungsoo yang dihadapnnya hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat sepupunya seperti itu.

Kejadian itu tidak hanya berpengaruh bagi Baekhyun, namun berpengaruh juga bagi Luhan dan juga mungkin dirinya. Karena dari semua saudara, Luhanlah yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dan juga karena masalah ini muncul tak jauh dari hubungan Luhan.

"Lu hyung, aku sudah minta ijin eomma dan appa. Selama Baekhyun masih dalam kondisi sekarang ini aku akan menginap dirumah mu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, memberi sedikit kenyaman bagi Luhan.

"Gomawo Kyungie. Baekhyun... Baekhyun pasti akan senang" balas Luhan dengan seulas senyum lemah dibibirnya.

"Huum. Dan hyung..." kata Kyungsoo sambil melirik kearah nampan Luhan yang masih penuh.

"Kau harus makan, kau tak mau sakit kan? Kalau salah satu dari kita sakit bagaimana kita menjaga Baekhyun eum?"

"Tapi aku tidak bernafsu Kyungie..." rengek Luhan yang langsung mendapat tatapan memaksa dari Kyungsoo.

"Arasseo umma"

"Satu lagi..." lanjut Kyungsoo sembari mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Memang jiwa keibuan Kyungsoo yang paling kuat diantara mereka bertiga, inilah yang membuat sangat nyaman jika menumpahkan semua gundah kepadanya.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu oke?"

"Sulit, karena pada kenyataannya aku memang yang salah"

"Sssstt... ini cuma kesalah-pahaman saja. Ya meski berakibat fatal..." ucap Kyungsoo yang mengingat keadaan Baekhyun terakhir kali. Meski Kyungsoo coba menenangkan Luhan, pada daarnya iapun ikut merasa bersalah. Raut sedih kembali terukir diwajah mereka.

"Baekhyun... Meski keadaannya sudah membaik, dia masih menolak untuk masuk. Aku... aku tak apa jika dia harus home schooling lagi. Asalkan dia tidak menutup dirinya... Ini salahku…."

.

**-Flashback-**

**.**

"Baekhyunnie~ bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" tanya mama Luhan yang saat ini sedang menjaga Baekhyun yang terus berbaring diranjangnya. Mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, namun tak ada respon yang berarti darinya.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak saat itu Baekhyun tidak melakukan aktivitasnya setiap hari, tidak masuk sekolah bahkan enggan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Keadaan saat ini sama seperti pertama kali saat ia dirawat oleh keluarga Xi, orang tua Luhan. Ia enggan melakukan apapun, meski terbangun dari tidurnya, dirinya tetap betah berbaring diatas kasur.

Namun selama itu, Luhan, kedua orang tuanya maupun semua saudaranya tetap sabar mengurus Baekhyun. Meski harus pelan-pelan, memberi perngertian, perhatian dan semangat.

"Ah iya Lulu hyungmu sudah pulang. Apa kau ingin makan bersamanya?" tawar mama Luhan lagi. Pasalnya sebelum ini, setiap mendengar nama Luhan disebut, Baekhyun akan merasa senang. Karena Luhan adalah sosok yang paling berharga bagi Baekhyun semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Baekkie aku datang~~"

Dan tak lama Luhanpun datang dengan riang, selalu mencoba untuk membuat suasana disekitar Baekhyun terasa menyenangkan. Namun tetap saja, tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Baekhyun hanya memandang Luhan sejenak, lalu kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Ah mama biar sekarang aku yang bersama Baekhyun, mama bisa istirahat"

"Ah baiklah, baik-baik ya kalian berdua" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Luhan, Baekhyun masih belum mau bicara, kau bujuklah lagi dia ne" Mama Luhan sedikit berbisik, Luhanpun mengarahkan pandangannya ke makhluk kecil yang masih setia diatas ranjang dengan tatapan sedih

"Tentu mama"

"Baiklah, mama tinggal ya" akhirnya beliaupun keluar meninggalkan keduanya, segera Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie ayo makan" ajak Luhan sembari mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Apa kau mau ini? Ini aku buatkan kau coklat panas kesukaan kita"

"Tidak mau... tidak suka..." lirih Baekhyun. Luhan sedikit terkejut, pasalnya ini adalah minuman kesukaan Baekhyun ditambah lagi, ini kali pertama Baekhyun membuka mulutnya semenjak saat itu.

"Hm? Bukankah-"

"Lulu hyung juga tak menyukainya kan?"

"Lulu hyung tidak menyukai coklat panas yang aku buat... ani... Lulu hyung tidak menyukaiku..." ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik. Namun dengan jelas terdengar ditelinga Luhan dan dengan tepat melukai hatinya.

"Baek-Baekkie mian tentang... Aku tak bermaksud melakukannya. Apa tanganmu masih terasa sakit eum?" Luhan segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, meski sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa luka tersebut telah sembuh, namun tetap saja Baekhyun pasti masih terluka…. Dihatinya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu maafkan aku yang egois..." Luhan segera melepas tautan tangan mereka dan segera digantikan dengan pelukan hangat.

"Baekkie takut... takut kalau suatu hari Lulu hyung meninggalkanku. Takut bila semuanya meninggalkanku sendirian... Baekkie takut..." Luhan merasakan pelukannya dibalas oleh Baekhyun. Erat, sangat erat seolah takut jika dirinya akan pergi.

"Ani, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Bukan hanya aku Baekkie, semuanya akan selalu bersamamu..."

"..."

Hening sejenak, hingga...

"Hiks... Baekkie... rinduuu~ sekali Lulu hyung~"

Rindu.

Luhan merasakannya, dengan sangat eratnya pelukan ini, membuktikkan betapa rindunya Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Kalau begitu, apa beberapa waktu lalu dirinya benar-benar mengabaikan malaikat kecil ini. Benar-benar hampir meninggalkannya, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kesepian.

"Nado Baekkie, hyung merindukanmu, mianhae~"

Meski bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, Luhan merasa dirinya yang paling bersalah atas semua ini.

Luhan terus membelai adik kecilnya, memilih menemani Baekhyun dengan membaringkan kedua tubuh mereka. Hal seperti ini sangat ia rindukan, untuk beberapa saat keadaan terasa hening yang kemudian digantikan oleh tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Menandakan bahwa orang yang berada dipelukannya telah terlelap.

Diusapnya lembut wajah Baekhyun yang masih tersirat kesedihan tersebut. Dan tak berapa lama kembali terdengar suara, seperti lenguhan. Baekhyun mungkin bermimpi. Dan Luhan tak menyukainya...

"... Jangan... pergi... kesepian..."

Mendengar itu membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, meyakinkan Baekhyun yang meski tertidur, bahwa ada seseorang paling tidak dirinya yang masih setia disampingnya.

"Ssshhh... Baekkie, hyung disini..." lirih Luhan, sebisa mungkin menenangkan Baekhyun tanpa membangunkannya. Nafasnya sedikit berat, mimpi buruk kah? Mimpi yang selama ini selalu membuat Baekhyun takut, meski saat dirinya terbangun, mimpi itu terus membayanginya, seolah seperti keadaan yang nyata yang selalu membayangi malaikat kecil ini.

Terus saja ia usap rambut halus Baekhyun dan sesekali mencium puncak kepala sepupunya tersebut. Ingin ia mengatakan kalimat yang panjang untuk membuat Baekhyun tenang, tapi sekarang hanya sentuhan hangat yang mampu meyakinkan Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya berhasil, nafasnya mulai kembali teratur.

'Aku janji... aku tak akan meninggalkanku. Tak akan ada lagi yang namanya kesepian, hyung janji..."

**.**

**-Flashback End-**

.

.

"Andai saja aku tidak egois..."

Kembali merasa bersalah setelah mengingat semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Meski Baekhyun telah berangsur membaik, tapi tetap saja...

"Sudah kubilang hyung. Jika memang mau menyalahkan, aku juga salah. Harusnya aku lebih perhatian pada Baekhyun. Harusnya aku mengetahui kekhawatiran Baekhyun. Harusnya-"

"Harusnya kita lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersama, kita... semuanya..."

Benar, semuanya. Dirinya, Kyungsoo, eomma, appa, orang-orang terdekat, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Se-hun...

Sehun...

Membuatnya berfikir kembali, sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang menjadi puncak semua ini. Dirinya sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Sehun, atau bisa dibilang menghindari? Ya!

Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, dirinya merindukan sang kekasih. Tapi Sehun memang sedikit keterlaluan...

"Hah~ Benar, kita..." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia pun merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan saat ini, bersalah tentu saja.

Luhan kembali dari renungannya karena Kyungsoo, namun suasana hening sejenak.

"Hyung jangan bersedih, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Baekhyun akan kembali ceria. Maka dari itu kita tak boleh menampakkan wajah sedih di depannya. Kita... adalah orang yang seharusnya menjadi bagian indah dari kehidupan Baekhyun. Kita akan mengajari dan mengajaknya menjalani hidup dengan bahagia" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang kedua bahu Luhan, meyakinkan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ne kau benar Kyungie" Luhan akhirnya tersenyum, benar saat ini bukan waktunya untuk bersedih. Jika dirinya terus bersedih, lalu siapa yang akan membawa kebahagian untuk Baekhyun dan yang ada disekitarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dewasa seperti ini? Apa berkencan dengan Kai membuatmu seperti seorang eomma eum? Ternyata berpacaran dengannya membuahkan hal seperti ini aigooo…" goda Luhan sembari mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ya hyung! Kau kira Kai itu apa. Meski dia seperti itu, dia selalu memberiku nasehat yang baik" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

"Dan itu juga kewajibanku harus bersikap dewasa karena mempunyai sepupu yang seperti anak kecil. Apalagi pacarannya dengan anak kecil seperti Se...hun" Kyungsoo kelepasan, ia tutup mulutnya juga memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

'_Bodoh'_ batin Kyungsoo

"Ah hyung mianhae membuatmu..."

"Ah ani, kalau dipikir-pikir memang seperti anak kecil, padahal aku dan Se-"

"Hyung..."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Yang hendak dibicarakanpun akhirnya muncul. Luhan menoleh, senang? Tentu. Kecewa, masih.

"Sehun-ah?" Kyungsoo yang menjawab, karena Luhan hanya diam menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu.

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan masih tak ada tanda-tanda untuk memulai aksi. Mereka canggung entah apa. Sejak saat dimana Baekhyun dihempaskan Sehun hingga tersungkur meski itu tindak ketidak-sengajaan, mereka berdua tak saling berkomunikasi ataupun bertemu.

Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi dengan kondisi Baekhyun, dan Sehun sibuk dengan perasaan takutnya. Takut.

Tentu saja dia takut dengan kondisi Baekhyun terakhir kali dirinya melihanya. Meski pada awalnya dirinya jengah dengan tingkah laku kekanakan Baekhyun hingga dirinya tak bisa mengahabiskan waktu dengan Luhan sang kekasih.

Namun, menyaksikan Baekhyun menangis, menangis bukan karena tindakan kasarnya, tapi menangis seakan takut akan kehilangan sesuatu, takut akan ditinggalkan, taku akan kesepian. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya beberapa tahun lalu. Saat dengan teganya kekasihnya meninggalkannya demi namja kaya lain, namun bersyukurlah yang pada akhirnya dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sejak saat itu dia takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, takut jika Luhan suatu hari nanti meninggalkannya. Membuatnya merasakan sakit lagi dan kesepian.

Takut... Kesepian...

Kata itu akhirnya menghantam pikiran Sehun. Mungkin Luhan bagi Baekhyun, sama halnya Luhan bagi dirinya. Dan perasaan takut akan kesepian yang dirasakan Baekhyun mungkin sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Kalau begitu mengapa tidak berbagi saja? Bukankah jika lebih menyenagkan jika bersama-sama? Dan tak ada yang namanya kesepian.

Benar mungkin yang kekanak-kanakan bukanlah Baekhyun, namun dirinya. Baekhyun tak pernah terganggu dengan adanya dirinya, Baekhyun tak pernah menunjukkan rasa tidak suka pada dirinya. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa bahagia dengan bertambahnya seorang teman. Malahan Baekhyun memintanya untuk tidak pergi, untuk tidak meninggalkan Luhan...

**.**

"_**...Sehunnie jangan pergi"**_

"_**Jangan pergi aku mohon~"**_

"_**Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan Luhannie hyung..."**_

**.**

Menyakitkan... Dan saat ini waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Meminta maaf dan meraih kembali orang yang disayanginya. Menghilangkan rasa sakit itu...

Sehun berjalan lebih mendekat kearah dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk, sesampainya ia hanya berdiri mematung dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Duduklah" pinta Kyungsoo yang menyadari Sehun sedikit ragu. Dan Sehunpun dengan malu-malu mendudukkan dirinya didepan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku hyung" lirih Sehun namun dengan kesungguhan didalamnya.

"Minta maaflah pada Baekhyun" kali ini akhirnya Luhan berbicara, dengan nada lembut namun tersirat ketegasan disana.

"Tentu hyung... Lalu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun..." tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"Lebih baik dari terakhir kali kau melihatnya" Sehun kembali tertunduk, menyesal dengan tindakan saat itu, lebih tepatnya dengan tindakannya selama ini.

"Apa kau ingin menjenguk Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo kembali masuk dalam percakapan yang ia tahu ada ketegangan didalamnya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun yang langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Ia terkejut namun juga lega. Karena dirinya ingin meminta maaf secara langsung. Tapi dirinya juga takut, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun...

"Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun kondisinya kembali memburuk, Kyung?" Luhan berkomentar.

"Aku rasa tidak akan apa-apa hyung" jawab Kyungsoo lembut, yang tahu kekhawatiran Luhan jika Baekhyun bertemu Sehun.

"Tapi bukankah-"

"Bukankah saat itu Baekhyun tidak mau jika Sehun pergi? Tidak mau jika Sehun meninggalkanmu dan meninggalkanya? Jadi aku rasa kedatangan Sehun akan membuatnya mengerti hyung..."

"Mengerti bahwa tak ada yang meninggalkan siapapun. Mengerti bahwa tak ada yang tak menyayanginya. Mengerti bahwa Sehunpun datang untuknya. Benar begitu kan?" Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada Luhan dampak baik kedatangan Sehun nanti. Dan pertanyaan terakhir ia tujukan pada Sehun.

"N-ne..."

"Baiklah sepulang sekolah kau ikut pulang bersama kami" kata Kyungsoo final, dan Sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Eum itu... Chanyeol sepertinya juga ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun" kata Sehun lagi. Benar, satu ornag lagi yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sosok Baekhyun.

"Ani, aku rasa lebih baik untuk hari ini cukup kau saja. Aku masih khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Kita lihat reaksi Baekhyun terlebih dulu" kata Luhan. Mereka berdua menyetujui keputusan Luhan.

Lalu bel masuk pun terdengar, semua anak yang berada di kantin segera bangkit dari duduk mereka untuk menuju kelas, begitu juga dengan mereka bertiga.

Namun saat hendak melangkah keluar kantin, Luhan berhenti karena merasa tangannya ditahan oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Hyung~" panggil Sehun lirih, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kyung bisa kau kekelas terlebih dahulu dan tolong katakan pada songsaem kalau aku sedikit terlambat" pinta Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka pergi.

Dan tinggalah Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menuntun Luhan keruang loker yang sepi masih dengan memegang lengan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Hyung sekali lagi mianhae... mianhae karena semua ini..."

"Yang aku lakukan memang keterlaluan, aku menyesal. Kai sudah menjelaskannya dan akupun sudah sadar dan menyesalinya hyung. Aku minta maaf hyung. Aku egois..."

"Dan aku... merindukanmu hyung" Sehun mengatakan itu semua dengan ekspresi bersalah namun ada keseriusan didalamnya. Terutama untuk yang terakhir.

"Ya kau memang seharusnya menyesal" jawab Luhan.

"Dan akupun merindukanmu..." lanjut Luhan, dan mendengar itu senyuman kecil tercetak dibibir Sehun sesaat.

"Tapi... ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan"

Sesaat, hanya sesaat.

Kembali wajah Sehun kembali seperti semula, saat mendengar keraguan dikalimat Luhan"

'_Tapi...' _kenapa kata itu harus keluar.

"Aku berpikir... kita... aku rasa ada baiknya... kita hentikan hubungan ini..."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, benar-benar terkejut. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

'_Menghentikan hubungan?'_ apakah artinya harus putus? Berpisah?

Sepertinya ia tak salah dengar. Kata itu berhasil menancap tepat di dada Sehun. Apakah ini harga yang harus ia terima? Bukankah dirinya sudah menyesal, apa itu belum cukup?

Tentu saja belum, jika kau menyaksikan orang yang kau sayangi kembali terpuruk karena ulahmu. Itu pasti yang dipikirkan Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak mau dan tak sanggup kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Tak mampu kehilangan Luhan meski hanya untuk...

"...sejenak..." lanjut Luhan, yang menambah keterkejutan Sehun.

"Hyung apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun, meski sebenarnya telinganya menangkap apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Namun hatinya menolaknya.

"Aku... ingin kita untuk pu-"

"Ani" kata Sehun tegas sambil memegang pundak Luhan.

"Apa ini karena sikapku?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang terlihat ragu dengan permintaannya sendiri.

"Ani Sehun, bukan hanya kau. Aku berpikir ini salahku juga, kalau saja aku lebih mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Maka..."

"Ani hyung"

"Jika kita terus menjalaninya pasti akan sulit, aku mencintaimu begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Akan sulit jika harus memilih salah satu saat kita harus berjalan bersama. Jadi-"

"Jadi kenapa kita tak berjalan beriringan saja?" kali ini Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam mulai Sehun menarik tangannya hingga kini. Jujur Luhan sangat rindu sentuhan Sehun tersebut.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa tidak beriringan saja? Aku, dirimu, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, orang tuamu, sahabat, saudara dan semuanya?" Sehun ingin sekali Luhan menarik kata-kata tersebut. Berpisah dengannya? Mustahil, meski hanya sejenak itu tak mungkin.

"Dunia ini cukup luas untuk kita semua berjalan beriringan bersama hyung. Tidak perlu memilih satu salah satu diantar kami, kita semua bisa hyung…."

"….Dan bukankah Baekhyun akan lebih bahagia jika orang-orang yang ia sayangi bisa berbagi bersama dirinya. Jujur aku pun terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Aku benci dan takut hanya untuk berfikiran seseorang akan meninggalkanku. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku malah membuat orang merasa takut saat diriku akan pergi..."

"Saat melihat Baekhyun, aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri. Takut kehilangan seseorang lagi. Maka dari itu hyung kumohon jangan hentikan hubungan ini. Mungkin aku terdengar meminta untuk kepentinganku, tapi tidak hyung aku serius. Ini juga demi kebaikan Baekhyun, dia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya kembali, begitu juga denganku... karena aku yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan itu lagi..."

"Sehunnie..."

GREB

"Mianhae... hiks karena aku berpikiran sempit, aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya takut... aku..." Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan hangat itu. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Luhan, jadi dirnyapun maklum dengan permintaan mustahil Luhan di awal.

"Sssshhh hyung, sudahlah... aku mengerti... kita semua... bersama akan selalu berada disisi Baekhyun ne..." Sehun mengusap pundak dan rambut Luhan yang mulai sesunggukkan tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

"Eumm" Luhan hanya mengangguk masih dalam pelukan Sehun ia rindu aroma tubuh Sehun, ia rindu perlakuan Sehun, ia rindu semua yang ada pada diri Sehun. Ia merindukanya. Bagaimana mungkin tadi ia meminta putus, bodoh. Itu tidak mungkin, membayangkannya saja ia sudah takut. Ia menyesal telah mengataknnya. Tapi beruntung Sehun masih mau meyakinkan dan menggapainya.

"Hunnie..."

"Eum?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi berpikiran dewasa seperti ini eoh? Kau tidak cocok" Tanya Luhan polos setelah merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Ya hyung! Aku kekanakan salah, aku bersikap dewasa juga salah! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" kata Sehun kesal atas pernyataan Luhan.

"Kekeke.." Luhan terkiki melihat ekspresi Sehun yang kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan Luhan kembali memluk Sehun.

"Kau hanya harus menjadi Oh Sehun. My Sehunnie" kata Luhan lirih dengan perasaan bahagia disetiap katanya.

"Ne hyung... gomawo… saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae..."

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

Seperti rencana, mereka bersama-sama menjenguk Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan memang akan tinggal beberapa hari dikediaman Luhan. Dan Sehun menjenguk sekaligus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia bersikeras ingin ikut menjenguk Baekhyun namun dengan alasan yang sudah dijelaskan yaitu untuk melihat dulu bagaiman reaksi Baekhyun nanti, maka akhirnya dengan berat hati Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

Sebenarnya mereka semua tanpa sadar, saat berbicara tentang Baekhyun mereka selalu memasukkan nama Chanyeol kedalamnya. Itu menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol termasuk bagian terpenting dari kehidupan Baekyhun.

Chanyeol tahu itu, sebagaimana pula Baekhyun. Tapi untuk saat ini biarkan mereka yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

Cklek~

"Baekkie..." panggil Luhan langsung saat ia memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berbaring dikasurnya, namun matanya tak terpejam. Ia hanya melihat keluar jendela entah apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat.

Dan mendengar suara Luhan, Baekhyunpun kemudian bangkit mendudukkan dirinya untuk melihat Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, meski tidak seperti biasnya yang akan langsung menerjang dan memluk Luhan sekali ia bertemu. Namun itu sudah lebih baik, Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang.

"Hyung~ Eum Kyungie ada disini juga?" kata Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang muncul dibelakang Luhan.

"Eum aku akan menginap disini Baekkie." kata Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Bakkie senang, gomawo~"

"Ah iya, ini aku membuatkan catatan pelajaran untuk mu" kata Kyungsoo kemudian sambil mengampiri Baekhyun dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Gomawo~"

"Eum Baekkie ada yang mau bertemu denganmu" kali ini Luhan yang berbicara, Luhan terengar senang sekali.

"Denganku?" bingung Baekhyun.

"Adakah yang mau bertemu denganku hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Dirinya pasti berpikir tak aka nada yang mau bertemu dengannya karena dirinya hanya anak yang menyusahkan.

"Ne Baekkie, dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu" Luhan menangkaup wajah Baekhyun meyakinkan Baekhyun, ia tahu apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini.

"Si-siapa hyung?"

"Tunggu sebentar ne" Luhan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur Baekhyun dan menghampiri pintu kamar yang masih terbuka.

Luhan menghilang sebentar dibalik kamr Baekhyun, namun segera dia muncul dengan seseorang yang ia gandeng untuk untuk masuk mengikutinya.

"Se-sehun?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Baek-Baekhyun-ah…" panggil Sehun lirih sambil memandang kearah Baekhyun.

"Hampiri dia…" bisik Luhan kepada Sehun, Sehun dengan pelan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Kemudian ia ikut bergabung duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Baek-Baekhyun-ah mianhae..."

Sehun benar-benar tulus dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Dirinya takut bila Baekhyun kembali menangis hiteris setelah ini. Ia takut jika Baekhyun…

**GREB**

"Sehunnie maafkan Baekkie hiks hiks..." Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Bae-Baekhyun-ah~" Sungguh ia terkejut.

"Sehunnie pasti masih marah, mianhae..."

"Mian~ jangan tinggalkan Luhanie hyung~ Luhannie hyung sangat menyayangimu... Jangan pergi..."

"Jangan tinggalkan Baekkie, mianhae..."

"Baekkie hiks hiks.." Sedari tadi Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dan tangisan Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun terus meminta maaf padanya. Menangis untuknya dan orang-orang yang dicintai, harus bukan seperti ini. Harusnya Baekhyunlah yang berhak menerima semua poermintaan maaf itu.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, perlahan setets air matanya pun ikut terjatuh, Sehu menangis.

"Baekhyun-ah, sssshh uljima..." Sehun membalas pelukan Baekhyun, ia usap punggung kecil Baekhyun untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Benar ia ia pikirkan, Baekhyun pasti akan menangis menangis, namun bukan tangisan seperti saat itu. Ia merasa ada kelegaan dihati Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku... aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, mian..." Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya dan basah karena air mata milik Baekhyun.

"Aku selalu kasar padamu. Aku egois, aku harusnya juga memperhatikanmu, mian ne.." ia usap air mata yang masih mengalir disudut mata Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangi Luhan hyung. Dan aku... aku juga menyayangimu Baekhyun-ah..." kata Sehun lembut.

"Sehunnie menyayangiku?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tak percaya, ia mengenggam tangan Sehun yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Ne.. sangat sayang. Semuanya menyayangimu, tak ada yang tak menyayangimu. Jadi berhenti menangis ne..." entah kenapa yang pada awalnya dirinya sedikit tak percaya, kemudian mengangguk kepalanya polos.

"Ne"

"Baekkie juga saying Sehunnie, Luhannie hyung, Kyungie dan semuanya…" kata Baekhyun yang tangisannya telah tergantikan dengan senyuman. Kembali memluk Sehun.

"Baekkiepun menyayangi Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyu, sangat lirih. Entah Sehun mendenagrnya atau tidak. Dan apakah BAekhyunpun sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

Sehun masih berada didalam kamar Baekhyun, menemaninya sampai Baekhyun benar-benar terlelap.

Membereskan makanan beberapa makanan yang tersisa dimeja yang sempat dirinya, Baekhyun dan Luhan makan bersama sebelumnya. Menaruh sisa-sisanya diatas nampan untuk segera ia bawa kedapur.

Pluk

Namun sepertinya ia tak cukup hati-hati, menyebabkan beberapa kertas dan sebuah buku jatuh dilantai. Ia pungut barang yang jatuh untuk ditempat ditempat semula, namun saat sebuah buku yang jatuh terbalik diangkat, selembar kertas terjatuh darinya.

"Mmm...ini..."

Selembar foto.

Sehun memperhatikan foto tersebut, terdapat gambar seorang anak sekitar 10-11 tahun difoto tersebut.

"Aku rasa ini bukan foto kecil Baekhyun... Luhan maupun Kyungsoo"

"Sepertinya tidak asing..."

Terkesan familiar.

Sehun terlihat berfikir, seakan tertarik untuk mengingat-ingat foto ditangannya, karena ia seperti mengenalnya.

Cklek

"Sehunnie..."

Namun sepertinya ketertarikan telah beralih kesumber suara.

Sehun menoleh, tersenyum.

"Luhan.."

Segera ia selipkan kembali foto tersebut kedalam buku dan meletakkannya kembali kearah meja. Dan perhatiannyapun terarah kepada Luhan yang baru saja masuk, melupakan siapa figur didalam foto tersebut yang membuatnya penasaran.

.

.

-TBC-

**-Author's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**


End file.
